Atrapada en su Chantaje Matrimonio Forzozo
by Yeckie
Summary: Ichigo necesitaba casarse y reclamó a la inocente Rukia Kuchiki como esposa. La engañó y chantajeó, y estaba decidido a meterla en su cama. La familia de la joven le debía millones de libras, así que ella no tenía elección. este fic es una adaptacion!
1. Chapter 1

Atrapada en su Chantaje.

_**Bleach no me pertenece son de tite kubo yo simplemente utilizo sus personajes para adaptarlos a esta espectacular historia de amor llamada atrapada en su chantaje de Michelle Ried. **_

_**Summary.**_

_Cuando se convirtiera en su esposa, ¡debía darle un heredero!_

_El magnate italiano Ichigo Kurosaki era un hombre de éxito, apuesto, adinerado y poderoso. Además, su encanto personal tenía un efecto devastador en las mujeres._

_Ichigo necesitaba casarse y reclamó a la inocente Rukia Kuchiki como esposa. La engañó y chantajeó, y estaba decidido a meterla en su cama. La familia de la joven le debía millones de libras, así que ella no tenía elección._

_Pero había una condición que olvidó mencionar antes de casarse con ella..._

**Capítulo 1**

La despedida de soltera ya estaba en marcha, pero Rukia no tenía ganas de ir a la fiesta. Una noche en La Scala… No había nada que le apeteciera menos en esos momentos. Rodeada de lujos en aquella suite de hotel de Milán, la joven iba a ponerse un sofisticado traje de firma que debía de costar más dinero de lo que podía imaginar. Tenía que estar a la altura, aunque las cosas no fueran bien en Inglaterra y los negocios de la familia estuvieran a punto de irse a pique.

Ella no quería asistir a la boda de su mejor amiga, pero su padre había insistido. Su hermano Uryuu había ido un poco más lejos.

«No seas estúpida. ¿Quieres que papá se sienta todavía peor por todo esto? Ve a la boda de Orihime y deséale lo mejor de mi parte con ese super-partido que ha conseguido…», le había dicho con tanto rencor que Rukia hacía una mueca cada vez que lo recordaba. Uryuu nunca iba a perdonar a su mejor amiga por haberse enamorado de otro hombre.

Después Orihime y sus padres habían insistido aún más en que asistiera a la boda y al final había sido demasiado fácil ceder y hacer lo que todo el mundo quería que hiciera en lugar de estar al lado de su padre.

Rukia se enfundó en aquel flamante vestido y se apartó un mechón rebelde de la cara. Se colocó los tirantes y se miró en el espejo. La imagen que vio en él la dejó horrorizada. El vestido se ceñía demasiado en donde no debía y aquel tono plateado le hacía un flaco favor a su pálido tono de piel. Sin embargo, ésa no era la primera vez que envidiaba la sofisticada belleza de Orihime.

Ella no era una dulce y delicada pelinaranja como su amiga italiana, sino una pelinegra con curvas y una melena rebelde que desafiaba las reglas de la física. La joven de tez blanca que la miraba desde el espejo no era sino un fantasma.

Orihime se había comprado el vestido un par de meses antes para lucirlo en la fiesta de compromiso y había estado fabulosa con él, pero unos días después se lo había dado a Rukia con desdén.

«No sé por qué lo compré. No me gusta el color. El largo no está bien y mis pechos no lo llenan» "cuando no era cierto", le había dicho.

Rukia se mordió el labio inferior y tiró del top, al que se asomaban dos pequeños pechos. Por suerte la robusta estructura de varillas del corpiño los mantenía en su sitio.

Una segunda mirada al espejo… y pensó que después de todo no estaba tan mal.

«Los pobres no pueden elegir…».

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¿Estás lista, Rukia? —era la madre de Orihime—. No podemos llegar tarde a La Scala.

—¡Déme un minuto! —exclamó la joven. La Scala no esperaba por nadie, ni siquiera por los grandes magnates italianos con los que estaba a punto de codearse. Rukia esbozó una sonrisa.

Se puso unos zapatos de tacón alto a juego con el vestido y un poco de brillo en los labios. El rojo pasión que Orihime le había dado ya estaba descartado.

Volvió a contemplar su imagen en el espejo y se echó a reír por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Aquel esperpento gris tenía algo de gracia. Lo único que le faltaba era el maravilloso anillo de diamantes que el prometido de Orihime le había regalado a su novia. Las deudas de su familia habrían quedado zanjadas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pero la novia no era tan generosa. Sin embargo, Rukia no se lo tomaba en cuenta. Orihime Inoue y ella habían sido uña y carne desde el colegio. Las dos se habían sentido como un par de alienígenas en aquel estricto colegio inglés. Orihime había nacido en Sydney, pero era de origen italiano, y le había costado mucho renunciar a su disipado estilo de vida. Su familia se había hecho rica de la noche a la mañana después de que un hermano de su padre, afincado en Inglaterra, le dejase su empresa antes de morir.

Rukia, en cambio, había sido enviada a aquel colegio después del escándalo de su madre, que había tenido una aventura con un diputado casado. La habían acosado tanto en su antigua escuela que su padre no había tenido más remedio que llevarla lo más lejos posible del escándalo.

Orihime y ella nunca habían hecho nada a espaldas de la otra desde que tenían doce años. Su amiga estaba a punto de casarse con el heredero de una distinguida familia italiana y, aunque no quisiera estar allí, Rukia estaba dispuesta a dejar a un lado sus propias preocupaciones para que la boda de Orihime fuera perfecta. La familia de Orihime había corrido con todos los gastos de su estancia y le habían proporcionado alojamiento y guardarropa adecuado para los eventos previos a la ceremonia. No importaba que fueran los desechos de Orihime.

Rukia les estaba muy agradecida porque jamás podría haberse permitido asistir, aunque su padre se empeñara en decir otra cosa. Ya llevaba una semana en aquel maremágnum de celebraciones y aún le quedaba otra. Los festejos previos al mayestático enlace parecían no tener fin.

El rico y sofisticado prometido de Orihime no era otro sino Ichigo Marcelo Kurosaki De Santis, máxima autoridad del vasto imperio financiero Kurosaki.

Un estremecimiento repentino sacudió el vientre de Rukia. La joven agarró un camisón de seda que estaba sobre la cama, lo apretó contra su pecho y suplicó. No podía volver a experimentar ese temblor absurdo cada vez que pensaba en él.

Kurosaki era un hombre extraño que intimidaba con su refinada sofisticación y su aspecto misterioso y sensual. A diferencia de Orihime, ella nunca se había derretido por un hombre y aquella inexplicable reacción era del todo incomprensible. Ese hombre no era su tipo. Era demasiado alto y corpulento, demasiado esbelto y oscuro, demasiado sexy y apuesto… Desafiante y enigmático…

La joven asió el bolso de fiesta de cuentas plateadas y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Se habían visto una sola vez, en una cena privada en Londres que los padres de Orihime habían organizado para presentar a su futuro yerno ante sus amistades inglesas. Ichigo la había impresionado tanto que no había podido quitarle ojo en toda la velada. Era tan distinto a los hombres que solían gustarle a Orihime.

—¿Qué te parece? —le había preguntado Orihime.

—Intimida —le había dicho ella. Aquella noche había sido la primera vez que había sentido aquel temblor—. Me da escalofríos.

Orihime se rió, pero eso no era nada raro en ella. Estaba feliz, enamorada, en las nubes…

—Te acostumbrarás a él, Kia. No da tanto miedo cuando llegas a conocerlo.

Había vuelto a verlo tan sólo una semana antes.

Rukia apretó el botón del ascensor. Se lo había encontrado en la recepción del hotel a su llegada y había supuesto que la abordaría con modales impecables, pero eso no había impedido que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo.

Estaba molesto con Orihime porque no había ido al aeropuerto a recogerla y Rukia había visto un atisbo de furia justo antes de que su expresión cambiara. Al decirle que no esperaba que la recibieran en el aeropuerto, sus labios sensuales habían dibujado una rígida línea de desaprobación. Aquel hombre frío y sosegado estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes y desde ese momento se había ocupado personalmente de organizar su llegada. Le había buscado una suite e incluso la había acompañado a la habitación para comprobarlo por sí mismo.

Al llegar el ascensor le había puesto la mano sobre la espalda para ayudarla a salir y ella se había sobresaltado como si le hubiera quemado la piel.

Por suerte, él se había limitado a retirar la mano y a lanzarle una de sus frías miradas.

Una vez más se encontraba ante las puertas del ascensor, preparada para bajar a la recepción del hotel, donde todos tomaban algo antes de irse. Había logrado evadir a Ichigo Kurosaki durante toda la semana, pero sospechaba que no sería capaz de hacerlo esa noche. La fiesta era un evento íntimo y los palcos reservados en La Scala eran demasiado pequeños. Lo más que podía esperar era conseguir un asiento en otro palco.

Había un espejo en la pared junto al ascensor. Rukia se miró en él y se apartó un mechón rebelde de la cara. No debía haberse recogido todo el pelo. Su melena estaba decidida a no portarse bien. La joven se dio por vencida y dejó que los tirabuzones le cayeran sobre los hombros, haciéndola parecer más pálida de lo normal.

Rukia hizo una mueca de disgusto. Tiró del tirabuzón por última vez y, en ese preciso instante, cuando se abrieron las puertas…

Se encontró con Ichigo Kurosaki.

Rukia se puso roja como un tomate.

—Oh —dijo, desconcertada—. ¿También te hospedas aquí? No lo sabía.

Una expresión ligeramente divertida inundó sus ojos de oro durante un instante.

—Buenas noches, Rukia Kuchiki. ¿Vienes?

La muchacha lo miró de arriba abajo. Llevaba un traje negro de seda y estaba apoyado contra la pared posterior del ascensor con gesto desenfadado.

Rukia forzó una sonrisa y entró en el ascensor. Las puertas se cerraron delante de sus ojos.

El silencio se hizo ensordecedor. Rukia podía sentir sus ojos sobre la piel.

—Estás muy hermosa esta noche —murmuró.

La joven tuvo que reprimir una mueca. Sabía muy bien qué aspecto tenía esa noche y también sabía cómo la veía él: la amiga pobre con un vestido prestado.

—No, no es así —le respondió sin más y sintió un gran alivio cuando se abrieron las puertas. Al salir volvió a sentir el tacto de aquella mano sobre la espalda y se quedó petrificada.

—¿Salimos? —le preguntó él.

Rukia hizo un esfuerzo por seguir adelante, consciente de su mano sobre la espalda. Era como si él la estuviera poniendo a prueba. La primera persona a la que vio fue a la madre de Orihime. La señora estaba espléndida con un vestido negro y un collar de diamantes.

—Oh, ya estás aquí, Rukia —dijo y fue a su encuentro. Una expresión de ansiedad amenazaba con arruinarle el impecable maquillaje.

—Ichigo —dijo, mirando a su futuro yerno con ojos serios—. Tengo que hablar contigo, _cara_ —le dijo a Rukia.

—Claro —la joven sonrió—. ¿Qué ha hecho Orihime esta vez?

—Nada, espero —dijo Ichigo, que estaba detrás de ella.

Rangiku Matsumoto Inoue se puso pálida. Rukia se dio cuenta de que él no bromeaba y decidió salir en defensa de la madre de Orihime, que siempre estaba incómoda en presencia de Ichigo.

—Era una broma —dijo Rukia con brusquedad.

Él se puso rígido. Una descarga de corriente recorrió el cuerpo de la joven y se detuvo en la base de su columna, bajo la mano de Ichigo.

Un instante después, él le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rangiku para intentar tranquilizarla.

—Os dejo para que podáis hablar de… vuestras cosas —susurró y se alejó rápidamente. Fue hacia la barra del bar para saludar a unas amistades, pero Rukia fue incapaz de dejar de mirarlo durante unos momentos. Se movía con tanta elegancia y garbo.

—Rukia, tienes que decirme qué le pasa a Orihime —Rangiku insistía—. Se está comportando de un modo muy extraño, pero a mí no me dice nada. Debería estar aquí ahora, saludando a los invitados junto a Ichigo. Cuando fui a su habitación después de llamar a la tuya, ni siquiera estaba vestida.

—Tuvo un dolor de cabeza a la hora de comer y se fue a su habitación a descansar —Rukia frunció el ceño al recordar—. Quizá se haya quedado dormida.

—Eso explicaría las sábanas revueltas —dijo la madre de Orihime, tensa y nerviosa—. Parecía que acababa de caerse de la cama. ¡Logró sacarme de quicio en un momento!

—Démosle unos minutos más para que se arregle —sugirió Rukia—. Si no baja dentro de un rato, yo misma iré a darle un tirón de orejas.

—Sólo tú te atreverías a acercarte a ella cuando está así, _cara_.

¿Ni siquiera su prometido se atrevía a acercarse a ella? Rukia arrugó el entrecejo y llevó a la señora Rangiku a donde estaban los otros invitados. Unos segundos después, se encontró con el padre de Orihime, Gin, que le presentó a un primo al que no conocía.

Vito era de su edad y había heredado la belleza de los Inoue, que lucía en su máximo esplendor con unos ojos azules risueños.

—Así que tú eres Rukia Kuchiki. Me han hablado mucho de ti desde que llegué esta tarde.

—¿Quién?

—Mi querida prima, por supuesto —Vito sonrió—. Orihime insiste en que tú la salvaste de una vida rebelde y descarriada cuando dejó Sydney para estudiar en el «colé más estirado» de Inglaterra.

—Tú eres de los Inoue de Sydney —dijo Rukia—. Ahora reconozco el acento.

—Yo era el compañero de juergas de Orihime hasta que tú tomaste el relevo.

—¿Tú eres ese primo? —dijo ella, riendo—. Yo también he oído hablar mucho de ti.

—Ése soy yo. Así es —dijo Vito, suspirando.

Una copa de champán apareció ante sus ojos. Rukia aceptó la bebida y levantó la vista. La sombra de Ichigo se extendía sobre ella como la de un oscuro gigante.

—Oh, gracias.

Él hizo un gesto de asentimiento, saludó a Vito con la cabeza y siguió adelante.

Entonces Vito reanudó la conversación y Rukia hizo un esfuerzo por ahuyentar a Ichigo Kurosaki de su mente. Los minutos pasaron con rapidez y el bar se llenó de invitados, pero Orihime siguió sin aparecer. Finalmente la gente empezó a mirar el reloj con impaciencia.

Rukia miró a Ichigo Kurosaki. Él estaba a un lado, hablando por el móvil. No parecía muy feliz, a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro.

¿Acaso estaba hablando con Orihime? No era de extrañar que estuviera molesto. Su eterna costumbre de llegar tarde lo había hecho enojar más de una vez.

«Vas a tener que acostumbrarte…», dijo Rukia para sí al verlo cerrar el móvil.

La obstinada inconsciencia de Orihime era la causa de interminables dolores de cabeza para su madre y su mejor amiga. Kurosaki podía considerarse muy afortunado si ella no llegaba tarde a la iglesia.

El tiempo transcurría implacable. Rukia intentaba no mirar el reloj y Rangiku le lanzaba miradas angustiosas. Estaba a punto de ir a ver a su amiga cuando se formó un pequeño revuelo alrededor de los ascensores.

Todo el mundo se volvió hacia ese punto y se hizo el silencio. Era Inoue; una princesa de ensueño con un vestido de seda dorada. Lucía un sencillo recogido que resaltaba la perfección absoluta de su rostro. Un collar de diamantes, pendientes a juego…

Sólo le fallaba una tiara para parecer una princesa.

—Siento llegar tarde —dijo Orihime mirando a la audiencia con sus ojos de color chocolate.

—Ésa es mi chica —murmuró Vito.

Rukia le lanzó una mirada fulminante, pero no había nada en su expresión que justificara un comentario tan extraño.

Ichigo avanzó hacia su prometida y se llevó sus dedos a los labios. Dijera lo que dijera, los ojos de Orihime se iluminaban y un imperceptible temblor sacudía su boca de color fresa.

«Él la ama…»

Rukia se dio cuenta de la verdad y una extraña sensación se apoderó de su pecho. Frunció el entrecejo y se dio la vuelta para no ver a los dos amantes. Aquel inusitado sentimiento desapareció enseguida.

Fueron a la ópera en limusina. Vito Inoue iba a ser su acompañante esa noche, así que no tenía motivos para seguir en guardia. La Scala era extraordinaria, una experiencia inolvidable… Sobre todo porque había conseguido situarse lo más lejos posible de aquel hombre que tanto la turbaba. Después del espectáculo fueron a cenar en un hermoso palacete del siglo XVI a las afueras de Milán.

Vito no hizo más que llenarle la copa durante toda la velada y cuando Ichigo Kurosaki la sacó a bailar, ya estaba un poco mareada.

Rukia se esforzó por encontrar una excusa, pero no lo consiguió. Él la agarró del codo y la hizo levantarse.

—Vamos —le dijo con sequedad—. El novio ha de bailar con la dama de honor al menos una vez.

Rukia pensó que eso debía de ser después de la boda, pero aquel estremecimiento volvió a sacudirle las entrañas, dejándola sin aliento. Antes de que pudiera protestar, Rukia se encontró en la pista de baile.

La luz tenue; una balada romántica cantada por una voz femenina profunda y sensual… El corazón de Rukia se aceleró. Sus cuerpos se movían al compás de la música.

—Relájate —le dijo él unos segundos después—. Se supone que esto es un pasatiempo divertido.

Rukia levantó la vista y entonces vio un destello burlón en su mirada.

—No estoy acostumbrada a… —dijo, sonrojada.

—¿A estar tan cerca de un hombre? —le preguntó con sorna.

—¡A bailar con estos zapatos! Y ése no es un comentario de muy buen gusto.

Él se echó a reír. Aquel sonido penetrante y profundo resonaba contra los pezones de Rukia.

—Eres una persona muy peculiar, Rukia Kuchiki —le dijo—. Eres muy hermosa, pero no te gusta que te lo digan. Siempre estás tensa y a la defensiva, pero te relajas por completo en compañía de un mujeriego empedernido como Vito Inoue.

—Vito no es un mujeriego —objetó Rukia—. Es demasiado tímido como para ser un mujeriego.

—Llama a cualquier número de teléfono de Sydney y menciona su nombre.

—Bueno, me cae bien —dijo ella, empeñada.

—Ah, ya veo que estás cayendo en sus redes.

—¡Eso tampoco es de muy buen gusto!

De repente él se inclinó hacia delante y sus labios quedaron a un milímetro de distancia.

—Te diré un secreto, _mia bella._ Yo no tengo muy buen gusto.

Estaba tan cerca que Rukia podía sentir su aroma masculino y embriagador.

—Bueno… —echó la cabeza atrás—. Sea como sea, has tenido muy buen gusto con Orihime, y será mejor que siga siendo así.

Él se echó a reír y la atrajo más hacia sí para controlar sus movimientos sin emplear mucha fuerza. Era mucho más alto que ella, por lo que los ojos de Rukia quedaban a la altura de su implacable mandíbula. No volvieron a hablar, pero las copas de vino no tardaron en hacer efecto y Rukia se vio abrumada por un ola de sensaciones: el tacto de la solapa de seda bajo los dedos, el blanco impecable de su camisa y el tono bronceado de su cuello…

Era extraordinario. No tenía sentido negarlo más.

La melodía, grave y triste, inundó los sentidos de Rukia, que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Ichigo le agarraba la mano con dedos aterciopelados.

No se había dado cuenta, pero se había acercado a él peligrosamente y su aliento agradable le acariciaba el cuello. Se dejaba llevar por sus movimientos, pero no era consciente del efecto que causaba en él.

Él deslizó los dedos sobre los de Rukia y la atrajo hacia sí de un tirón.

Aquello era tan… agradable… Rukia no fue consciente de la situación hasta que sintió un ligero roce en los labios; su sabor en la boca…

Le dio un empujón y abrió los ojos. Una ola de vergüenza le recorrió el cuerpo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Acababa de darle un beso al prometido de Orihime…

_Continuara xD! _

_Bueno mi gente bella este es el primer capítulo de esta espectacular historia, espero q les haya gustado y espero sus review, si me dejan review sube mas rápidos los capítulos (q chantajista soy jajajaja)._

_Bye bye! Yeckie._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola! Yeckie nuevamente qui subiendo otro capitulo de esta historia, tengo q agradecerle a todos ustedes por el apoyo, por los review, cada uno de sus review me animan a seguir con esta adaptación y prometo subir los cap lo mas rápido q yo pueda._

_Les comento q las cosas se ponen interesante a partir de aquí, así q no los entretengo mas y disfruten de la lectura… _

_Pero antes: Aclaro….._

_**Bleach no me pertenece son de tite kubo yo simplemente utilizo sus personajes para adaptarlos a esta espectacular historia de amor llamada atrapada en su chantaje de Michelle Reid.**_

**Capítulo 2**

—Oh, Dios mío —Rukia se quedó sin aliento. Ya ni siquiera estaban bailando. Él la miraba fijamente y una sonrisa cínica le tiraba de la comisura de los labios.

La joven bajó la vista y deseó que la tierra se abriera y la tragara para siempre.

—¡Lo siento tanto! —susurró, dio un acelerado paso atrás y estuvo a punto de caerse de bruces.

—En realidad es todo un… halago —él la sujetó con fuerza—. Afortunadamente lo veía venir, y es por eso que estamos en la terraza, lejos de las miradas curiosas.

Rukia miró a su alrededor, y descubrió que era cierto. Estaban en una sombría terraza que no conocía. Él había logrado sacarla al fresco de la noche mientras bailaban, sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Dio otro paso atrás con piernas temblorosas y se alejó de él. En la distancia aún se oían los lánguidos acordes de la música. Rukia no se atrevía a mirarlo. No sabía qué decir.

Y él estaba tan tranquilo… Se había apoyado contra la balaustrada de piedra y había cruzado los brazos. Parecía que disfrutaba con todo aquello.

—La culpa es del vino —le dijo. Rukia asintió, aunque la excusa fuera patética—. No estoy acostumbrada a beber… tanto.

—No.

—Y Vito…

—No dejaba de llenarte la copa.

Ella no quería decir eso, pero al oírle decirlo, lo miró a los ojos.

—¡No! —tragó con dificultad—. ¿Lo hizo?

—Pobre Rukia Kuchiki —susurró él—. Te han pillado con el truco más viejo del mundo.

Rukia recordó lo que había hecho con él y rehuyó su mirada. Señaló las puertas con un descoordinado movimiento de la mano.

—Cr… creo que debería…

—¿Volver ahí dentro para que te intoxique un poco más?

—No —Rukia cerró el puño y bajó la mano—. Tienes un sentido del humor muy desagradable.

—Y tú tienes unos labios muy suaves y dulces.

Rukia decidió que no podía soportarlo más. Ya se había burlado bastante de ella. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las puertas.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí fuera? —preguntó una voz.

En sus veintidós años de vida Rukia nunca se había sentido tan mal como en ese momento. Su mejor amiga, enamorada y leal, salió a la terraza.

—Tu dama de honor estaba acalorada —dijo Ichigo—. Necesitaba un poco de aire.

Casi incapaz de guardar la compostura, Rukia sintió el pinchazo de la culpa cuando su amiga se preocupó por ella.

—¿Estás bien, cielo? Dios mío, tienes mala cara, Rukia.

—La culpa es de tu primo —dijo Ichigo—. Él no ha dejado de llenarle la copa durante toda la noche.

—¿Vito? Oh, qué malo es. Y yo que le dije que cuidara de ti —avanzó hacia Rukia y le puso el brazo alrededor de los hombros—. Con ese padre que tienes no estás acostumbrada a trasnochar, ¿verdad, _cara_? ¡De hecho ni siquiera estás acostumbrada a beber alcohol!

—Mi padre no es tan malo —murmuró Rukia, sintiéndose cada vez peor.

—No, es mucho peor —dijo Orihime, sin molestarse en ocultar sus sentimientos hacia el padre de Rukia, el hombre al que todavía culpaba por haber roto su relación con Uryuu años antes—. ¡Me extraña que le haya dejado venir sabiendo que ibas a pasártelo bien! Incluso tuve que prestarle algo de ropa para que no te presentaras con uno de esos horribles vestidos modestos que tanto le gusta que lleves.

El corazón de Rukia se encogió de golpe ante tanta insensibilidad. Sin embargo, quizá fuera un castigo por lo que acababa de hacer con su prometido.

—Basta ya, _cara_ —dijo Ichigo Kurosaki, saliendo en su defensa—. La modestia no es un pecado. Y tu amiga tiene un… dolor de cabeza. Oírte hablar de cosas que no quiere discutir delante de mí sólo empeora las cosas.

—Oh, lo siento, Rukia. Soy una egoísta —dijo Orihime, arrepentida—. Te diré lo que haremos. ¿Por qué no volvemos al hotel? Podemos irnos pronto a la cama. A Ichigo-kun no le importa, ¿verdad, _caro_?

Rukia aguantó el momento con un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con inundar sus ojos de lágrimas.

—Claro que no —dijo él.

—N… No… De verdad —dijo la joven, consumida por la vergüenza—. No puedo dejar que os vayáis de vuestra propia fiesta. Vito dijo que se iba pronto para recuperarse del jet lag. Volveré… Volveré al hotel con él.

—No, ni hablar —dijo Orihime—. Y Vito se vendrá con nosotros. Tengo que echarle la bronca por dejar que te emborracharas. Ichigo traerá el coche.

Ichigo Kurosaki no tardó en captar la sugerencia. Se incorporó y fue hacia la puerta.

Rukia pensó que debía confesar. ¿Pero cómo iba a hacerlo? Orihime quedaría destrozada y nunca la perdonaría. La amistad de tantos años terminaría para siempre.

¿Y si Ichigo se lo decía primero? ¿Y si decidía contárselo como una anécdota divertida? ¿Cómo iba a vivir con ello si él hacía tal cosa?

Estaban a punto de entrar en la limusina cuando Ichigo la tocó en el brazo.

—No lo hagas —le advirtió en un susurro—. Nunca te perdonará. Y si tienes algo de sentido común, no te acerques a Vito Inoue —le dijo con gesto serio.

Entonces se volvió hacia su prometida y le dio un fugaz beso de buenas noches.

La presencia de Vito le facilitó las cosas a Rukia, que fingió dormir mientras el italiano hablaba con su prima. Los dos charlaban en susurros sofocados, pero Rukia pensó que Orihime debía de estar echándole la bronca, así que no se molestó en escuchar.

Además, sí tenía un dolor de cabeza; uno de esos dolores palpitantes que atacan cuando uno no está a gusto consigo mismo. Los dos primos decidieron tomarse una última copa en el bar antes de subir a las habitaciones, y Rukia aprovechó el momento para escabullirse. Pasó toda la noche con la cabeza escondida bajo la almohada, tratando de no recordar lo ocurrido.

Sin embargo, debería haber escuchado lo que habían hablado los otros dos. De haberlo hecho, no le habría extrañado que alguien aporreara su puerta a la mañana siguiente. Si hubiera oído la conversación, podría haber impedido que Orihime cometiera el mayor error de su vida.

Pero tal y como estaban las cosas, lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerse en pie y escuchar la historia que Rangiku le relataba entre sollozos convulsos.

—¡Se ha ido! —dijo la madre de Orihime, histérica—. ¡Hizo la maleta de madrugada y se marchó del hotel! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero nunca levantaron la más mínima sospecha de lo que estaban planeando. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¿Cómo pudieron hacerlo? ¿Qué va a decir la gente? ¿Y qué pasa con Ichigo Kurosaki? Oh, no podré soportarlo. Ha tirado por la borda un futuro maravilloso. ¿Cómo pudo hacernos esto? ¿Cómo ha podido tu hermano aparecer aquí y llevársela así?

—¿Uryuu? —preguntó Rukia con la voz entrecortada—. ¿Está segura que era mi hermano, señora Rangiku?

—¡Claro que sí! Por lo visto llegó ayer por la tarde. Se escondió en el baño de Orihime cuando fui a verla ayer. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Ella no estaba vestida y la cama estaba deshecha. Dio mío, no es difícil adivinar lo que estaba pasando. ¿Tú sabías lo que estaban planeando, Rukia? ¿Lo sabías? Aquella acusación la hizo volver a la realidad.

—No —dijo con firmeza—. ¡Yo estoy tan sorprendida como todos ustedes!

—Bueno, espero que sea verdad —dijo Rangiku con frialdad—. Porque nunca te lo perdonaré si has tenido algo que ver en todo esto.

—Yo pensaba que se refería a Vito —añadió Rukia, algo confusa.

—¿Vito? ¡Es su primo! ¿Estás tratando de empeorar las cosas?

Avergonzada, Rukia apenas pudo articular una disculpa.

—Ahora alguien tendrá que darle la noticia a Ichigo —dijo la madre de Orihime, llorando—. Orihime le dejó una nota, pero Ichigo se fue a su finca del lago. Como para prepararlo todo antes de nuestra llegada mañana. Mi marido se ha ido a la ciudad para atender unos negocios. ¡Ni siquiera sabe lo que nuestra malvada hija ha hecho para arruinar nuestras vidas!

La mansión de Kurosaki estaba en lo alto de una formación rocosa. Sus claras paredes color limón brillaban a la luz del atardecer.

A Rukia le dio un vuelco el estómago al bajar del hidrotaxi al embarcadero recién remozado. Había otro bote amarrado; una lancha deportiva que no se podía comparar con el humilde vehículo que la había llevado hasta allí.

El padre de Orihime lo había arreglado todo para que un coche la llevara hasta Bellagio. Habían considerado la posibilidad de decírselo por teléfono.

Pero al final se habían decantado por darle la noticia en persona. Gin padre de Orihime iba a ser el encargado de hacerlo, pero parecía tan afectado que Rukia se había ofrecido para ir en su lugar.

El hombre estaba mal del corazón y la joven se sentía culpable. ¿Cómo habría podido permanecer impasible cuando el culpable era su hermano? Sin embargo, después de la imprudencia de la noche anterior, lo último que deseaba era encontrarse cara a cara con Ichigo Kurosaki.

Al acercarse a las puertas de hierro, aquel extraño temblor volvió a golpearla en el vientre. A sus espaldas podía oír el ruido del motor del taxi, que se alejaba del muelle.

Estaba atrapada en el peor lugar del mundo.

Un hombre surgió de entre las sombras al otro lado de la puerta. Rukia se paró en seco. Unos ojos oscuros y misteriosos la miraron de arriba abajo.

—¿Puedo ayudarla, _signorina_? —le preguntó el hombre en italiano.

Rukia se humedeció los labios y contestó.

—Tengo una carta para el señor Kurosaki. M… Me llamo Kuchiki Rukia.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza. Se sacó un móvil del bolsillo y habló con alguien sin quitarle ojo de encima a la joven. Después, desbloqueó la puerta y le abrió.

—Puede subir, _signorina._

Rukia le dio las gracias. Estaba a punto de pasar por su lado cuando algo la hizo detenerse.

—Nece… Necesitaré un taxi para volver a Bellagio. No le pedí al otro que me esperara.

—Yo me ocuparé de todo cuando se marche.

—Gracias —Rukia siguió adelante y se topó con unos peldaños milenarios esculpidos en la roca. En lo alto había un hermoso jardín muy bien cuidado al que atravesaba un camino que conducía a una terraza. Detrás se alzaba la mansión de Kurosaki; sus enormes ventanales abiertos dejaban entrar la suave brisa proveniente del lago.

El lugar era esplendoroso, pero en ese momento Rukia no sentía más que miedo. Otro hombre la esperaba en la terraza. El sirviente le hizo una reverencia y la invitó a acompañarlo. Dentro de la mansión hacía fresco. Las paredes estaban decoradas en colores cálidos, a juego con los fabulosos tapices y cuadros que adornaban la estancia. El hombre la condujo hasta una doble puerta de madera. Entonces llamó, abrió una de las hojas y se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar.

Rukia respiró hondo y entró. La habitación tenía un alto puntal y lecho de estuco. Los amplios ventanales dejaban entrar chorros de luz que bañaban de oro todos los rincones. Las paredes estaban pintadas en un tono pálido y los muebles eran de colores oscuros. Había estanterías llenas de libros y un hogar de piedra que abarcaba toda una pared. Rukia reparó en las exquisitas sillas lapizadas en terciopelo rojo y en los elegantes sofás por los que no pasaba el tiempo.

Finalmente se apoyó en el suntuoso escritorio de madera labrada que ocupaba el espacio entre dos ventanales. Un hombre estaba de espaldas frente a él.

La tensión se apoderó de Rukia en un instante. Él ya sabía lo de Orihime.

—Creo que tienes una carta para mí —le dijo.

—¿Có… Cómo lo sabías?

Ichigo se dio la vuelta y la miró fugazmente.

—Iba a ser mi esposa. Su posición la hacía vulnerable, así que un equipo de seguridad se encargaba de su vigilancia.

Rukia se preguntó por qué la habían dejado irse con Uryuu, pero no se atrevió a decirlo en alto. Aquel frío rostro de piedra no invitaba al diálogo. Rukia dio unos pasos adelante y sintió que caminaba sobre afiladas agujas.

Se detuvo frente al escritorio y dejó la carta sobre la mesa. Los latidos del corazón retumbaban en sus oídos. Él la miró fijamente unos segundos antes de recoger la carta. Se detuvo durante un instante interminable y finalmente rasgó el sobre.

Sumido en un pesado silencio, Ichigo leyó las palabras que Orihime había usado para dejarlo plantado, mientras Rukia trataba de descifrar el código de su rostro impertérrito y hermoso. La joven era consciente de que el orgullo era lo único que le impedía venirse abajo.

—Lo… siento —murmuró ella, sin saber qué decir.

Él hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento. Sus ojos de miel seguían clavados en la hoja de papel.

—¿No sospechaste nada en ningún momento?

Rukia hundió las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

—No.

—¿Y su familia?

Ella negó con la cabeza en un gesto de impotencia.

—T… Tú estabas allí anoche. Estaba radiante. Ella…

—Mi futura esposa, rebosante de felicidad ante su buena fortuna.

Rukia apretó los labios y bajó la vista. Orihime los había engañado a todos con su brillante actuación. Incluso Ichigo, siempre escéptico e irónico, había sonreído con ilusión por su hermosa prometida. En un remoto rincón de su ser, Rukia había sentido envidia sana por su amiga. Muy pocas chicas lograban casarse con el príncipe de sus sueños.

No obstante, Ichigo Kurosaki no era precisamente un príncipe, pero sí estaba hecho de la misma pasta que los de los cuentos de hadas; apuesto, sombrío, y heredero de una inmensa fortuna que había llegado a sus manos tras siglos de matrimonios concertados y novias cuidadosamente elegidas.

Dinastías… Eso le había dicho Orihime.

«Voy a entrar en una dinastía por el nombre de mi familia y porque provengo de una estirpe de abolengo…», le había dicho Orihime en una ocasión.

Aquel comentario había sido tan cínico que  
>Rukia se había llevado una gran sorpresa.<p>

—Pero tú lo amas, ¿no? —le había preguntado.

—¿Estás de broma, varal —Orihime se había echado a reír—. Tú lo has visto. ¿Qué chica en su sano juicio no se enamoraría de Ichigo Kurosaki? Incluso tú si tuvieras oportunidad.

Rukia encogió los hombros en un gesto de culpabilidad al recordar aquel desafío airado. Las palabras de su amiga retumbaron dentro de su cabeza porque sabía que había sucumbido a una fascinación irracional por aquel hombre; una obsesión que le corroía la conciencia, sobre todo después de la noche anterior. Fue en ese preciso instante cuando cayó en la cuenta de la astucia y habilidad de su amiga para evitar respuestas comprometidas.

Ichigo volvió a tomar la carta entre sus manos y leyó el contenido por segunda vez. Su rostro, tan frío como siempre, no dejaba entrever sus sentimientos. Sin embargo,  
>Rukia se quedaba sin aliento cada vez que observaba la tensa línea que formaban sus labios implacables.<p>

Estaba furioso, pero era difícil saber si su corazón estaba roto. En las pocas ocasiones en que había coincidido con él, le había parecido un hombre insensible, incapaz de emocionarse.

Frío, cruel, arrogante… La lista de defectos parecía interminable. Sin embargo, también era alto, apuesto, espectacular…

Rukia era capaz de ver el exterior, pero lo que realmente importaba era el hombre que se escondía tras ese físico extraordinario.

El silencio incómodo se prolongó, haciendo desesperar a Rukia. Una parte de ella le decía que tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes, pero por otro lado se resistía a dejarle solo.

Todavía se sentía culpable, aunque el sentido común le dijera que no lo era. Sentía… pena por él, a pesar de saber que él la despreciaría por atreverse a sentir tal cosa.

Un hombre extraño… Por muchas riquezas y poder que tuviera, estaba completamente solo. Incluso cuando estaba con Orihime, se mostraba misteriosamente reservado e introvertido.

—Su… Supongo que te preguntas dónde está tu anillo de compromiso —dijo ella, para llenar el vacío.

El tema había salido a relucir cuando la madre de Orihime se había hecho la misma pregunta.

—No. Supongo que huir con un hombre pobre no deja lugar a dudas acerca del destino del anillo.

Rukia hizo una mueca de dolor. Sus mejillas se encendieron al oír aquellas palabras. El hombre con el que Bianca había huido era su propio hermano.

—Uryuu no es pobre —dijo, viéndose obligada a defender los modestos ingresos de su familia.

—¿Desde tu punto de vista o desde el mío?

Rukia sintió una avalancha de ira.

—Mira… —se volvió hacia la puerta—. Creo que será mejor que le deje a solas.

—¿Tú también vas a huir como los otros dos? —le dijo con sorna.

—No. Sólo creo que es mejor que me vaya antes de que pierda la paciencia.

—¿Entonces tienes paciencia?

—Sí —Rukia se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero no lo bastante como para verle rodear el escritorio y apoyarse contra él de brazos cruzados.

La carta de Orihime yacía sobre la mesa detrás de él.

Sorprendida, Rukia dejó escapar el aliento. Una extraña tensión comenzó a acumularse en la base de su estómago. Él la observaba con atención y su mirada indiscreta resultaba de lo más inquietante. Esa mañana Rukia había salido a toda prisa de la habitación y apenas había tenido tiempo para ponerse un top verde y unos pantalones piratas de color blanco. Su pelo era una maraña informe y rebelde.

La noche anterior había hecho el ridículo con él.

Había tenido que soportar las acusaciones y la histeria de los padres de Orihime y lo último que necesitaba era ser el objeto de burla de Ichigo Kurosaki, que la miraba como si no pudiera creer que se hubiera atrevido a salir así de su habitación.

«Intenta ponerle maquillaje con las manos temblando…», pensó la joven con sarcasmo mientras sufría su mirada penetrante y despreciativa.

—Durante la semana que has pasado en mi país, he visto cómo controlabas el carácter voluble y alocado de Orihime —dijo él de repente—. Te he visto consolarla, calmarla, e incluso te he visto hacerla cambiar de humor. Pero no recuerdo haberle visto amenazándola con perder la paciencia, ni siquiera cuando ella se empeñaba en humillarte y burlarse de ti. ¿Entonces por qué sientes la necesidad de perderla conmigo?

—T… Tú has atacado a mi familia.

—Ataqué a tu hermano. ¿No crees que tenga derecho?

Era evidente que sí tenía derecho. Un día antes él y Orihime era una feliz pareja de enamorados que iban a casarse una semana más tarde. La suya iba a ser la boda del año en Italia, pero en cuestión de horas se había convertido en un jugoso escándalo que lo ponía en el punto de mira de los medios, y todo era culpa de su hermano.

Rukia hizo un gesto conciliatorio con la mano, aunque el afilado tono de sus palabras le rasgara la piel como un latigazo.

—Tienes todo el derecho de atacar a mi hermano —reconoció—. Incluso tienes derecho a estar molesto conmigo porque soy la hermana del hombre que se llevó a tu prometida, pero no… —levantó la barbilla y sus ojos relampaguearon—. Voy a dejar que te burles de nosotros porque no somos tan ricos como tú.

—¿He hecho yo tal cosa?

Rukia apretó los labios y asintió. Él no era el único con el orgullo herido. Ella había tenido que soportar los duros comentarios de los padres de Orihime hacia su hermano.

—Entonces le pido disculpas.

Rukia no creía ni una sola palabra. En el tono de su voz no había ni la más mínima intención de pedir perdón.

—Gracias —dijo ella por cortesía—. Y ahora si no te importa, te dejaré para que…

—¿Cómo has venido?

Una vez más Rukia estaba a punto de marcharse cuando él la hizo detenerse.

—Vine en un hidrotaxi desde Bellagio.

Él asintió.

—Entonces me parece que estás atrapada aquí hasta que yo me ocupe de buscarle un transporte.

—Tú… empleado me dijo que él se ocuparía…

—Es una cuestión de prioridades, Rukia Kuchiki. Mis órdenes tienen preferencia. ¿Sabes?

Rukia abrió los labios para replicar, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que él sólo buscaba pelea.

¿Acaso le había desafiado? La pregunta le aclaró las ideas. El sentido común le decía que tenía que salir de allí lo más rápido posible porque tenía todas las de perder. Él vivía en una fabulosa mansión a orillas del lago Como y tenía otras tres residencias en distintos lugares del mundo, o eso le había oído decir a Orihime. Además, tenía un apartamento en Milán, por lo que resultaba incomprensible que hubiera reservado una habitación en el hotel. Ichigo Kurosaki vivía la vida de un magnate de los negocios y viajaba en su propio jet privado.

Y allí fuera, junto a su avión, estaba su lancha deportiva, que podía llevarla de vuelta a Bellagio en menos de diez minutos, pero él se negaba a dar la orden porque necesitaba pagarla con alguien, y ella era la única que estaba disponible.

Rukia apartó la vista y entonces volvió a mirarlo, sin saber qué hacer.

—Sabes que no estás obrando bien —le dijo con un suspiro.

—Azules.

—Azules. ¿Qué?

—Tus ojos… Cuando le enfadas. Normalmente son violetas.

—Y también lanzan cuchillos afilados cuando estoy acorralada.

—Eso habría que verlo. Tú siempre supiste lo que estaban planeando.

—No. Te dije que no lo sabía.

Mientras lo negaba Rukia sintió una punzada de culpa. Quizá sí lo había visto venir, pero había sido más fácil fingir que no pasaba nada.

—No sabía que fueras una mentirosa, Rukia Kuchiki —le espetó con frialdad.

—¡No estoy mintiendo! —gritó, molesta con él y consigo misma—. Yo no lo vi venir, pero admito que me siento responsable por no haberlo hecho.

—¿Porque sabías que eran amantes?

—Sí —Rukia decidió ser directa con aquel hombre insensible—. Lo fueron hace algunos años.

—Un amor de la infancia —su boca cruel esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

Había sido algo más que eso, pero Rukia guardó silencio unos momentos.

—Tenías razón. El dinero marca la diferencia —le dijo finalmente, incapaz de aguantar su mirada acusadora ni un segundo más—. El nunca va a ser suficientemente bueno para ella. ¿Sabes?

—Pero yo sí cumplo todos los requisitos de los Inoue, ¿no?

Rukia se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Él cumplía todos los requisitos. Era todo lo que los Inoue esperaban para su hija, pero Uryuu no. Su hermano era un chico de clase media que había ido a la escuela pública y no había hecho carrera. Hasta la llegada de la crisis, su familia había sobrevivido modestamente con unos ingresos discretos. Todos esperaban que Uryuu tomara las riendas del negocio familiar, y que se casara con una buena chica de su misma clase; una joven inglesa que no le pidiera más de lo que podía darle.

Orihime, por el contrario, siempre quería más. Ella siempre conseguía lo que quería, aunque tuviera que buscarlo ella misma. Uryuu, en cambio, nunca sería capaz de estar a la altura. Su orgullo sufriría tantos golpes que jamás sería feliz.

—Ella volverá —prometió Rukia—. Sólo necesita tiempo para organizar sus ideas.

—¿Y su corazón?

—Sé que le quiere —dijo ella, insistiendo—. Es que no está lista para el compromiso del matrimonio. Si le das un poco de tiempo, yo…

Kurosaki arqueó las cejas.

—¿De verdad me estás sugiriendo que espere a que ella se aclare?

Rukia levantó la barbilla con decisión.

—Si la amas… Sí.

—Entonces eres una ilusa romántica porque eso no va a ocurrir —se incorporó de repente—. El próximo sábado habrá una boda y tengo intención de seguir adelante con ello.

¿Sin novia? Rukia lo miró con un gesto de incredulidad.

—¿Quieres decir que vas a encontrarla y a obligarla a que se case contigo? —una carcajada escapó de sus labios al imaginarse a Orihime llorando y pataleando mientras él la arrastraba por el pasillo de la iglesia.

—No —tomó la carta de Orihime del escritorio y la dobló con movimientos lentos y calculados—. Otra ocupará su lugar.

Rukia no daba crédito a sus palabras.

—¿Así de fácil?

—Así de fácil —él asintió. Rompió la carta en pedazos y la arrojó a la papelera.

Rukia se quedó lívida. Aquel acto entrañaba tanta frialdad y desprecio por la mujer que lo era todo para él tan sólo unas horas antes…

—Tendrás que darte prisa para poner tu vida en orden. Claro que con mi ayuda se puede conseguir a tiempo.

Rukia levantó la vista súbitamente. Tardó unos segundos en asimilar la situación, pero cuando por fin lo hizo dio un paso atrás.

—Mi… Mi vida está muy bien tal y como está.

—No lo dudo, ¿pero lo estará mañana cuando informe a las autoridades de que tu hermano os ha vaciado las cuentas?

_Continuara!_

_Aquí quedamos jaja, pero como soy buena y me han tratado bien y aceptado el fic, les tengo un regalito… el siguiente cap xD q buena soy (q modesta suelo ser jajaja)…_

_Vallan rápido y cliken el capitulo3…. Los y las kiero! Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!_

_Yeckie._


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach no me pertenece son único y exclusivos de tite kubo yo los tomo prestado para adaptarlos a una estupenda historia llamada atrapada en su chantaje de Michelle Reid.**

como dije aquí tienen el 3 capitulo disfruten el regalo!

**Capítulo 3**

—Es… Eso no ha tenido nada de gracia —dijo Rukia, tartamudeando. Su corazón comenzaba a latir a mil por hora. Aquella conversación había dado un giro siniestro.

—Sé que estás herido y molesto, y entiendo que sientes la necesidad de pagarla con alguien. ¡Pero eso no te da derecho a mentir sobre mi familia!

—Tu hermano. Mis acusaciones van dirigidas hacia un miembro de tu familia. A los demás les concedo el beneficio de la duda… de momento.

Con cada palabra despiadada que salía de su boca arrojaba más leña al fuego que ardía en el interior de Rukia.

—¿Acusas a mi padre de ser un corrupto? ¿Cómo le atreves a decir una cosa así?

—Me atrevo, como dices tú, porque soy banquero, y por eso no dejo que mi corazón controle mi cabeza.

—Creo que me he perdido —dijo Rukia, aturdida.

—Entonces deja que te lo explique. Orihime es una mujer muy rica.

—Lo sé.

—Pero alguien podría hacerle pensar que su amor de la infancia se ha vuelto rico.

—Creo que necesitas tiempo para pensar las cosas —dijo Rukia con seriedad y dio media vuelta.

—Vuestra relación… tan cercana, me hizo sentir una gran curiosidad —dijo él con toda su calma mientras ella andaba hacia la puerta—. Así que pensé que era buena idea investigarte a ti y a tu familia.

—¡Investigar! —una vez más Rukia se volvió y lo miró con rabia—. ¿Pero quién te ha dado derecho a hacer algo así?

—El derecho de ser el futuro marido de Orihime. Esa amistad tan íntima me tenía intrigado. Tú no eres su tipo, Rukia Kuchiki —le dijo sin más—. Cualquiera puede ver que Orihime está al otro lado de la acera, y sin embargo, aquí estás, y te hospedas en el mejor hotel de Milán, todo a cuenta de su familia. Llevas vestidos que ella te ha comprado para que no desentonaras en presencia de sus amigos ricos. Y además estabas a punto de tener la suerte de ser la primera dama de honor.

—Estaba —le espetó Rukia, airada.

—Estabas —reconoció con un gesto—. Así que decidí indagar un poco y… Adivina lo que averigüé. Kuchiki's no está atravesando una crisis pasajera, está a punto de irse a pique. Tu padre está hasta el cuello de deudas. Tu hermano detesta el oficio y no quiere seguir con el negocio.

Rukia se sonrojó.

—Uryuu quería ser artista.

—Oh, qué deseo tan romántico —le dijo, con mofa—. Con sus rizos de naranjas y su atormentada sensibilidad es el príncipe ideal para una joven tan impresionable como Orihime, pero tú… —siguió hablando antes de que Rukia pudiera objetar algo—. Tú tienes lo que hace falta para taparle los ojos a la inocente Orihime y ocultarle los verdaderos tejemanejes de tu hermano.

Rukia se puso erguida.

—¿Ya has terminado de insultar a mi familia? —le preguntó, deseando abofetearle.

—Orgullosa. Me gusta.

—¡Bueno, tú a mí no! Orihime y yo hemos sido amigas desde los doce años. Su riqueza o mi pobreza nunca han supuesto un problema porque la amistad verdadera es otra cosa. Mi familia trabaja duro para ganarse la vida. ¡Todos trabajamos duro! Mi padre no desperdició su vida viajando por el mundo y disfrutando de la vida disipada e inútil de un playboy mimado proveniente de una familia podrida en dinero, pero disfuncional, cuyo triste producto final ha resultado ser un cínico como tú. Y aunque mi hermano sea distinto a todos nosotros, por lo menos sabe que lo quieren, mientras que a ti, _signor_, a pesar de toda tu riqueza y tu arrogancia heredada, jamás te han querido, o de lo contrario no serías tan frió y despiadado; siempre sospechando de todo y de todos hasta el punto de ahondar en sus vidas a sus espaldas.

—¿Disfuncional? Tienes una idea muy cínica de mi historia familiar, señorita Kuchiki. Me gustaría saber dónde conseguiste esa información, y por qué, que es aún mucho más interesante.

—Yo… Orihime —dijo Rukia, al darse cuenta de que se había metido en una trampa.

Una bocanada de calor invadió sus mejillas al recordar las horas que había pasado delante del ordenador, buscando información sobre Ichigo Kurosaki.

—Ella me dijo que casarse contigo era como pasar a formar parte de una dinastía porque tenía un buen nombre y provenía de una estirpe de abolengo. Aquello sonaba tan frío y profesional que pensé que estaba bromeando, pero ahora veo que estaba en un error. Tu corazón debería estar hecho pedazos, pero en cambio te dedicas a acusarme y a insinuar cosas absurdas.

—¿Has terminado? —le preguntó él cuando Rukia se ahogó con sus palabras.

La joven apretó los labios para sofocar los temblores que la sacudían y asintió con la cabeza.

Él se levantó del escritorio.

—Bueno, ahora que hemos acabado con las críticas y los insultos, volveremos al tema de nuestro matrimonio.

—¡No voy a casarme contigo! —gritó Rukia, desesperada, pensando que se había vuelto loco. Él rodeó el escritorio.

—Anoche me besaste.

Rukia respiró profundamente al recordar ese momento. Había rezado toda la noche para que aquello fuera un sueño, pero él no lo había olvidado.

—Estaba bebida—alegó.

—Parecías estarlo —abrió un cajón y sacó una gruesa carpeta que puso sobre el escritorio—. Claro que tal vez formaba parte de la estrategia para desviar mi atención de los planes de Orihime.

Rukia se quedó perpleja y las palabras huyeron de sus labios.

Él esbozó una sonrisa de hielo.

—Todo puede estar sujeto a un mal entendido, Rukia Kuchiki. Cuando te acercaste a mí como una dulce virgen, tímida y algo mareada, yo me sentí… halagado. Bueno… —abrió la carpeta—. Qué distinto parece todo a la luz del día, con la mente clara, tras recuperar el sentido común. Ven a ver esto.

Aquello no era una sugerencia. Rukia sintió un extraño cosquilleo sobre la piel. Sus temblorosas piernas se arrastraron hasta el escritorio. Él giró el documento y señaló un apartado específico.

Era un extracto bancario; un extracto bancario con el apellido Kuchiki en el título.

—¿Có… cómo has conseguido eso? —susurró ella.

—Soy banquero. Sólo tengo que tirar de unos cuantos hilos y consultar con los contactos adecuados para conseguir lo que quiero.

Rukia no dejó escapar el doble sentido de aquella afirmación.

—Mira donde señala mi dedo.

Ella lo hizo, y entonces se quedó petrificada.

—La fecha demuestra que la cuenta de tu empresa recibió una enorme inyección de capital hace dos días —le dijo él.

Cinco millones y medio… Rukia nunca había visto tanto dinero junto.

—Si miras la línea siguiente verás que el dinero fue retirado ese mismo día.

—No —exclamó Rukia, negándose a creer aquella insinuación—. Tengo que llamar a mi padre.

Blanca como la leche, Rukia empezó a sentir mareos y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—No vas a llamar a nadie —dijo aquella voz terroríficamente pausada—. En este momento tengo la situación bajo control y tengo intención de que siga siendo así. Si alguien más interviene las cosas podrían complicarse.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes bajo control?

—A ti… No sabía por qué tu padre había retirado el dinero del préstamo que tanto le había costado conseguir inmediatamente después de obtenerlo. La carta de Orihime resolvió todas mis dudas.

Rukia sintió ganas de sentarse. La única silla disponible estaba a varios metros del escritorio. La joven se dejó caer en ella. La cabeza le daba vueltas y las piezas de aquel complicado puzzle escapaban a su obnubilado raciocinio.

—Tu hermano es la única persona, aparte de tu padre, que tiene acceso a las cuentas. Sólo hay que encajar las piezas, Rukia. No es difícil entender que tu hermano ha robado el dinero para llevar a cabo su romántica fuga con Orihime. Si tuviste algo que ver en ello, deberías tener en cuenta que te tocará pagar las consecuencias.

En ese momento lo último que le preocupaba a Rukia era lo que iba a pasar con ella. Estaba muy preocupada por su padre. Cuando descubriera lo que Uryuu había hecho…

—También tengo que decirte que aunque seas completamente inocente, vas a sufrir las consecuencias de todos modos… porque quiero una recompensa por haber sido tratado como un idiota, y si eso significa ponerte el traje de Orihime y casarme contigo en su lugar, entonces así será.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —Rukia se puso en pie de un salto—. ¿No crees que las cosas ya están bastante mal como para que te dé un arrebato de locura?

Él se echó a reír y Rukia se quedó perpleja.

—Tienes una forma muy curiosa de expresarte.

Si el escritorio no se hubiera interpuesto en su camino, se le habría tirado encima como un animal acorralado.

—¡No me voy a casar contigo! —dijo la joven.

—¿Por qué no? —le preguntó y se sentó en la silla del escritorio, con gesto desafiante—. ¿Tengo algo de malo?

—No me pidas que haga una lista —murmuró Rukia, cruzándose de brazos y buscando algo de sentido en aquella absurda situación—. Tienes los ojos de un león.

—Los leones marcan su territorio y protegen a su manada con fiereza, pero no cazan —le respondió con pereza.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy listo para… buscar pareja. Quiero tener… descendencia. No tuve que cazar a Orihime porque ella siempre ha estado ahí, lista para reclamar lo suyo al hacerse mayor. Y ahora tú estás aquí —esos ojos de oro se clavaron en el rostro de Rukia—. Tú tampoco necesitas salir a cazar porque yo te he cazado y encadenado gracias a tu hermano y a la atracción por mí que tanto te cuesta esconder.

—Yo no me siento atraída por ti de ninguna forma.

—¿Entonces por qué me diste aquel beso tan dulce?

—Oh, por el amor de Dios. ¡No fue un beso! ¡Rocé mis labios contra tu cuello por accidente! ¡Y estaba bebida!

—Algo mareada, después de muchos meses de lujuria contenida. La atracción que sientes por mí es algo que no puedes ocultar. Siempre ha estado presente en tu lenguaje corporal desde la primera vez que nos vimos en Londres. Nunca has podido resistirle —le dijo con arrogancia—. Lo noté cuando nos encontramos en el ascensor en Milán, y anoche también, mientras bailábamos juntos y yo sucumbía a la tentación. También lo sentí cuando rozaste tus labios contra mi cuello.

Rukia retrocedió, a punto de ahogarse en un charco de vergüenza.

—Tú tienes más de diez años que yo, y eso te convierte en un hombre demasiado viejo para mí, _signor._

—Treinta y cuatro y veintidós es una buena diferencia, _cara_.

Aquélla era la primera vez que usaba esa palabra para dirigirse a ella. El sonido de su voz al pronunciarla se escurrió por la espalda de Rukia como un escalofrío.

—Yo puedo ofrecerle experiencia y lealtad, y tú me das juventud y belleza, y también lealtad. Tomando el lugar de tu amiga puedes proteger a tu padre del peor escándalo que puedas imaginar si su nombre se ve involucrado en este asunto.

—Qué despiadado eres —Rukia cruzó los brazos temblando.

—No en la cama.

—¿Y eso es todo? En la cama puedo disfrutar de tu lado más humano y también de una fabulosa experiencia mientras que fuera de ella desempeño el papel de una esposa trofeo, rica y mimada; una esposa que salva tu reputación. ¿Ni afectos, ni amor?

—El amor está sobreestimado.

—No esperaba otra cosa de ti.

—¿Estás hablando de mi familia disfuncional de nuevo?

—Estoy hablando de un hecho muy sencillo: no me gustas en absoluto.

—Pero me deseas desesperadamente.

Rukia frunció el ceño, incómoda.

—Te excitas con sólo mirarme. Sabes que el sexo será muy bueno conmigo y no puedes apartarlo de tu mente. Si fuera hacia ti y te estrechara en mis brazos te derretirías como una vela.

—¿Sin la cama y las sábanas? —la pregunta sarcástica escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

Ichigo se echó a reír.

—Puedo adaptarme si es preciso.

Ante tanta insolencia y pretensión, Rukia no dudó en contraatacar.

—¿Entonces aceptarías tener un apasionado encuentro sexual conmigo si un día apareciera en tu oficina para seducirte, aunque estuvieras ocupado hablando por teléfono, ganando millones?

—¿Ésa es una de tus fantasías? —le preguntó, haciéndola sonrojar—. En ese caso, haría todo lo que está en mi mano para hacerle sentir bien, y me aseguraría de que no lleves pantys —le dijo, mirándola de arriba abajo—. Es fácil librarse de las medias, pero los pantys indican una falla de refinamiento, y si tu fantasía me obliga a hacer millones mientras te doy placer, cuanto más fácil me pongas las cosas, más placer obtendrás de mí.

—Dios, eres insufrible —Rukia dio media vuelta, incapaz de creer que pudiera hablar con tanto cinismo y odiándose a sí misma por haberle dado la oportunidad.

—Es que tengo más experiencia que tú en el juego. Pero el sexo sobre mi escritorio mientras hablo por teléfono es toda una novedad —admitió—. Quizá deberíamos intentarlo.

Rukia levantó los hombros y los brazos, como si así pudiera borrar su escandalosa sugerencia. Él tenía razón. Tenía mucha más experiencia que ella y lo único que había conseguido desafiándole era caer en la trampa.

—¿Sabes por qué se han fugado los amantes? —le preguntó, sin pensárselo dos veces.

—No —ella sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Ya sabes por qué tu pelo brilla más cada vez que lo ilumina la luz del sol?

Aquel comentario sutil la hizo darse la vuelta súbitamente.

—Por Dios, deja de jugar a este juego.

—No es ningún juego —le dijo él, seguro de sí mismo—. Cásate conmigo la próxima semana y tu vida sexual será ardiente y emocionante.

—¿Quién le ha dicho que mi vida sexual es…?

—Orihime. ¿Quién si no?

Rukia se quedó sin palabras ante aquella traición.

—Según ella saliste con dos tipos que no duraron ni un asalto en la cama. Ingleses… Claro… No saben lo que es el refinamiento.

—¿Y tú crees que hablarme así demuestra algo de refinamiento?

Rukia sintió una profunda angustia y una punzada de dolor al ver que su mejor amiga la había decepcionado. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hablarle de su vida privada? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decir tantas mentiras?

—Bueno, yo creo que no. Y ya no quiero escuchar nada más —concluyó sin darle tiempo a responder.

Dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse a casa.

Pero él no iba a dejarla marchar así como así.

—Cásate conmigo la próxima semana y yo pagaré las deudas de tu padre. Pagaré el préstamo y enviaré a un equipo de expertos para que lo ayuden a recuperar la empresa.

Rukia se paró en seco.

—Yo financiaré el negocio hasta que funcione por sí solo. Si no te casas conmigo la próxima semana, correré un rumor de malversación de fondos y disfrutaré del espectáculo.

En ese momento Rukia se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre estaba dispuesto a todo por recuperar su honor.

—Me lo deben, Rukia —dijo en un tono siniestro—. O pagas la deuda de tu familia, o la paga tu familia. Tienes el lujo de poder elegir porque te deseo.

—Esto es sólo venganza—susurró ella.

—La venganza no es más que pasión, _mi amore_. Mi consejo es que aproveches la oferta mientras la sed de venganza corre por mis venas.

Palabras… Él era muy hábil con las palabras; tan hábil que había conseguido enredar sus emociones. Rukia fue hacia una de las ventanas y contempló el lago, radiante bajo la neblina que descendía de las montañas. El pueblo de Bellagio no era más que una mancha blanca en la otra orilla.

Tan cerca, y sin embargo tan lejos. Bien podría haber estado atrapada en una isla; la prisionera de Ichigo. Él le había dejado muy claro que no iba a ir a ninguna parle sin su expreso consentimiento.

Y Uryuu… ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Era mayor que ella, pero tenía buenas razones para estar resentido contra su padre por haberse negado a que su hijo hiciera lo que quisiera con su propia vida. ¿Se había llevado el dinero para vengarse? ¿Acaso Orihime lo había animado a hacerlo porque su padre les había impedido llevar a cabo su romántico matrimonio dos años antes?

La señora Rangiku le había dicho a Kuchiki Byakuya que no estaba actuando bien. Tan dramática como siempre, le había dicho que sólo conseguiría crear a un Romeo y a una Julieta si les prohibía verse.

Tuviera o no razón, parecía que sus predicciones se habían hecho realidad. Rukia sólo esperaba que su hermano y Orihime no estuvieran dispuestos a llegar al límite. No obstante, llevar las cosas tan lejos ya era alarmante, sobre todo porque habían tenido otras relaciones desde su ruptura; y la más importante de esas relaciones era la que Orihime había tenido con el hombre que en ese momento estaba ante sus ojos, esperando una respuesta.

Rukia no podía negar que se sentía dolida. Ninguno de los dos había confiado en ella.

—¿Qué va a pasar con ellos cuando vuelvan a aparecer?

—Orihime no ha hecho nada malo, excepto cambiar de idea respecto a nuestro matrimonio; el derecho de una mujer. En cuanto a tu hermano, depende de tu padre y del banco.

Claro, conciso y sincero. Ni siquiera se había molestado en recordarle que él era el que mantenía el hacha sobre la cabeza de Uryuu.

—No llevaré el traje de novia de Orihime —susurró la joven—. No me casaré contigo en una iglesia y no dejaré que me compres nada que no sea estrictamente necesario para el papel que tengo que desempeñar. Y no dejaré de trabajar porque tengo que ganar dinero para pagarle hasta el último centavo que invertirás en Kuchiki's.

—Tú le casarás conmigo según lo previsto. Aceptarás agradecida todo lo que yo decida darte y no volverás al trabajo.

Rukia lo miró fijamente al recibir aquella patada.

—N… no puedes ponerme en el lugar de Orihime así como así. ¡Las autoridades no lo permitirán!

—No quiero parecer repetitivo, pero el dinero manda.

—Te desprecio.

—Sin embargo, ocuparás el lugar de Orihime con orgullo y dignidad, y engañarás al mundo haciéndoles creer que fuimos tú y yo los que descubrimos que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. Y no me pagarás con nada excepto con un hijo. Con esa idea en mente vendrás a nuestra cama nupcial con afecto y sinceridad, lo que significa que no lucharás contra lo que ambos sentimos.

—¿Puedo irme ya? —estaba tan cerca de las lágrimas que apenas podía guardar la compostura. Aquella súplica ahogada hizo que Ichigo tuviera que reprimir un juramento. Se puso en pie e hizo ademán de acercarse a ella, pero entonces se detuvo.

—En un momento —le dijo; su rostro había vuelto a ser una fría máscara, dura e impenetrable—. Todavía tenemos que discutir algunos detalles.

—¿Discutir? ¿Acaso puedo opinar?

—Probablemente —hizo una mueca—. Pero me parece que no, porque como estaba a punto de decir, prefiero hablar con tu padre antes de que tú lo hagas. Esto no está abierto a la discusión —dijo al ver que intentaba decir algo—. Además, ya no volverás al hotel de Milán porque vivirás aquí a partir de ahora.

Rukia apretó los dedos contra los labios para contener los temblores.

—Como una prisionera.

—No. Aquí puedo protegerte del escándalo que está a punto de golpearnos. Voy a hacerlo público hoy mismo, y el hotel de Milán estará sitiado. También sospecho que a los Inoue no les va a hacer mucha gracia. Tú sentirás pena por ellos. Yo no.

—Menuda broma —dijo Rukia, riéndose frenéticamente—. ¿Por qué crees que me enviaron a mí?

La sorpresa iluminó sus ojos de oro un instante.

—Entonces están asustados. Bien, eso juega a nuestro favor.

—¿Por qué no dejas de hablar como si esto tuviera algo que ver conmigo cuando no es así? ¡Yo sólo soy el peón que vas a utilizar para salvar tu estúpido orgullo!

—Los peones son fichas muy poderosas en el tablero.

—¡Oh, cállale! ¿Tienes idea de la rabia que siento cuando encuentras respuestas para todo?

—Parece que no —esbozó un atisbo de sonrisa cínica—. Intentaré corregir ese mal hábito.

Rukia respiró profundamente y soltó el aliento.

—¿Puedo irme ahora?

Ichigo hizo una llamada telefónica y empezó a dar instrucciones en italiano al que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Has entendido algo? —le preguntó después.

—Un poco —había aprendido algo de italiano gracias a Orihime—. Has ordenado preparar una habitación para mí.

—Estará lista en unos minutos.

Rodeó el escritorio y fue hacia Rukia, que sintió deseos de echar a correr. Se detuvo justo delante de ella.

—¿Qué?

El guardó silencio. La miró con una expresión desconcertante y entonces le tocó la mejilla con suavidad. Rukia dejó escapar un suspiro. Una parte de ella quería alejarse de él y la otra no estaba dispuesta a dejarla sucumbir a sus caricias. No podía dejarle ver cosas que no quería que supiera.

—Te propongo un trato —le dijo, deslizando el dedo por la comisura de sus labios—. Puedes pagarme lo que me debes con tus besos. Digamos… Un beso a un euro… Y si empezamos ahora…

Ichigo se acercó peligrosamente y deslizó la mano sobre la cabellera negra de Rukia.

Ella quería empujarlo, pero no fue capaz de mover ni un solo dedo. Un hormigueo agradable recorrió su cuerpo, fascinado por la expresión de aquel hermoso rostro masculino.

Un suspiro incontenible la hizo entreabrir los labios y Ichigo lo sofocó con los suyos.

Después retrocedió un instante y escudriñó la mirada de Rukia, buscando una reacción.

—Violetas —murmuró e hizo una mueca—. Voy a tener que esforzarme más.

Volvió a acercarse, la agarró de la barbilla y le dio otro beso ardiente. Una bocanada de aire caliente inundó el cuerpo de la joven, que dejó escapar un gemido incontrolable.

—Casi azules —le dijo él al apartarse—. Ya me has pagado dos euros.

Sonrió fugazmente y dio media vuelta. Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí, dejándola a solas con su propia impotencia. Aunque aturdida, Rukia no tuvo más remedio que afrontar la realidad: acababa de darle la prueba que él necesitaba para confirmar sus sospechas.

No tenía fuerzas para luchar contra él. Llevaba semanas resistiéndose a aquella atracción incomprensible, pero era inútil. Cada vez que sentía el roce de aquellos labios una llama se encendía en su interior, y él lo había notado.

El trato estaba hecho.

_Continuara!_

_Ahora si mis keridas amigas(os) hasta aquí por hoy, nos vemos en la próxima actualización q será prontito, espero q les halla gusta este capitulo tanto como a mi, odie y ame a ichi por su manera de ser tan arrogante pero lindo jajaja xD… Bueno no olviden dejarme review q eso me anima a actualizar mas rápido y dejar regalos jojo,… _

_Besos los kiere Yeckie!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola hoy vengo a dejarles el capitulo rapidito por q voy de salida y me están esperando… hoy tuve mucho que hacer u_u_

_Bleach no me pertenece son personajes exclusivos de tite kubo, y la historia le pertenece a Michelle Reid. _

**Capítulo 4**

Los medios se volvieron locos y Rukia terminó agradeciendo haber escapado de todo aquello. Nadie podía acercarse a la mansión sin su permiso expreso.

Excepto su padre. Cuando se le permitió hablar con él, lo encontró molesto, confuso y dolido. No podía creer que ella, de entre todas las personas, fuera capaz de interponerse entre Orihime y su prometido. Se sentía decepcionado.

—¿Qué va a decir tu madre de esto, Rukia? Uryuu, por el contrario, por fin había hecho algo para ganarse el respeto de su padre porque, aparentemente, se había llevado a Orihime lejos de Milán antes de que el escándalo llegara a los medios.

Sin embargo, el padre de Rukia no sabía nada de su hijo ni tampoco conocía el lugar adonde habían ido. Y lo más importante: no tenía ni idea de que Uryuu había vaciado la cuenta familiar.

—Un error —le había dicho—. Que el banco arregló al día siguiente.

Incluso Ichigo hizo todo lo posible por ganarse la reticente confianza del padre de la joven, disculpándose inmediatamente por el disgusto ocasionado. Además, prometió ayudar a reflotar la empresa.

Rukia era la única a la que su padre no perdonaba y aquella comparación con su madre lo delataba. No obstante, estaría presente el día de la boda para entregarla a Ichigo. Su futuro esposo así lo esperaba.

«El bueno de Ichigo…», pensó la joven con amargura.

En cuanto a los Inoue, se pasaron un día entero hablando con la prensa y les dijeron que una amiga de su pobre hija se había fugado con el novio.

—Soy una rompe-matrimonios —le informó a la fuente de sus calamidades por teléfono, deambulando de un lado a otro delante del escritorio.

Él se había marchado tres días antes y no parecía tener intención de volver.

—Uryuu es el caballero blanco y Orihime es la pobre damisela ultrajada a la que ha salvado. Y tú eres el vivo ejemplo de lo que es un hombre, según los hombres. ¡Lo bastante valiente como para reconocer tu error al elegir esposa y lo bastante arrogante como para cambiarla por la que querías en realidad!

Él se echó a reír. Rukia hubiera querido golpearle con todas sus fuerzas, pero no estaba allí. ¿Y qué sentido hubiera tenido hacerlo de haber estado? Ella iba a seguir siendo todas las cosas horribles que la gente decía de ella.

—Cuando me dijiste que yo pagaría las consecuencias, lo decías muy en serio —susurró.

—En cuanto se calme el revuelo, te convertirás en la envidia de todas las mujeres; créeme.

—¿Porque he tenido la buena fortuna de atraparte? Bueno, yo no me siento afortunada; me siento utilizada. ¡Así que si esperas que firme este contrato pre-matrimonial que me han enviado tus abogados, vete al infierno, Ichigo, porque no voy a firmar nada! —le colgó el teléfono.

Él llegó a la mansión una hora después. Rukia estaba en su habitación. Era una hermosa suite con vistas al lago y un balcón al que ella no se atrevía a salir a causa de las miles de cámaras que apuntaban a las ventanas desde los botes amarrados en el embarcadero.

Acurrucada en el sofá, leía un libro cuyas palabras pasaban desapercibidas.

—Vete —le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo. Él arrojó el contrato sobre su regazo.

—Firma —le dijo.

Rukia lo ignoró. Llevaba una corta falda azul y un top color limón. Los rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana prendían en llamas su rebelde melena. No llevaba maquillaje ni tampoco zapatos. Y si algún hombre estaba acostumbrado a ver mujeres arregladas y radiantes, ése era Ichigo Kurosaki.

Una impresionante pluma aterrizó sobre los papeles.

—Firma —repitió.

Sin dejar de juguetear con un tirabuzón de pelo, Rukia contrajo la expresión con un gesto testarudo.

Él suspiró con impaciencia y se alejó de ella.

De pronto Rukia oyó el suave roce de la ropa y miró hacia él. La chaqueta de un traje color gris había aterrizado sobre el respaldo de una silla y ya se estaba aflojando la corbata.

A Rukia se le contrajo el estómago.

Ichigo hablaba muy en serio. Su mirada decidida así lo decía.

Él volvió a su lado, miró a su alrededor, acercó una hermosa silla azul con brocados y se sentó en ella.

—Escucha —dijo, apoyando los codos en las rodillas—. No puedo casarme contigo a menos que firmes el contrato prematrimonial.

—Qué pena —dijo Rukia, impasible—. Porque no estoy de acuerdo con él.

Él contuvo el aliento.

—Es sólo un trámite de negocios —dijo, dominando la voz—. Soy el dueño de un prestigioso banco y valgo más que la fortuna de un rey. Si no firmas esto mis accionistas perderán su confianza en mí y pensarán que soy demasiado débil.

—Entonces no se lo digas —dijo la joven.

—Lo averiguarán. Estas cosas siempre se saben al final. A ti te llamarán cazafortunas y a mí me tomarán por tonto.

—Entonces seré una rompe-matrimonios cazafortunas —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué más me da que me pongan otra etiqueta si ya tengo muchas?

Ichigo le arrebató el libro y lo tiró a un lado. A continuación lomó la pluma y la sostuvo frente a ella.

—Firma.

Rukia miró el bolígrafo, pero no lo tomó en sus manos.

—Por favor.

Ella soltó el aliento.

—Quita la cláusula que se refiere a quién se lleva los niños en caso de divorcio.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Ichigo agarró el contrato. Tachó las líneas en cuestión, y firmó con trazos elegantes y estilizados.

—Y ahora haz lo mismo con la parte que se refiere a la suma que heredaré —susurró.

—No.

—O lo tomas o lo dejas —le advirtió Rukia.

—Entonces lo dejo —se puso en pie y se llevó el contrato—. El matrimonio no se celebrará. Tiene una hora para recoger sus cosas y salir de mi casa, señorita Kuchiki —le dijo—. Siga mi consejo y salga por la puerta del servicio si no quiere verse acorralada por la prensa. Oh, y no olvide decirle a su padre que me debe cinco millones y medio de libras, y otros cinco al banco.

Agarró la chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta.

Rukia se puso en pie de un salto.

—¡De acuerdo, firmaré! —gritó, furiosa consigo misma por haber dejado que las cosas llegaran tan lejos.

El se detuvo y dio media vuelta con la misma elegancia de siempre. Su rostro no revelaba más que autoridad, fría e imperturbable. Volvió junto a ella, dejó la chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla y le entregó la pluma y el contrato, sin decir ni una palabra.

Rukia giró sobre sí misma, se apoyó en una pequeña mesa que había junto a la ventana, firmó el documento y se lo devolvió.

Él los dejó en el suelo y Rukia terminó en sus brazos antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Un beso ardiente le abrasó los labios y sofocó una exclamación. Muy a lo lejos podía escuchar los atronadores latidos de su acelerado corazón y sentía la avidez con que la besaba; la tensión que endurecía sus fornidos músculos… Con una mano le sujetaba la cabeza mientras que la otra se cerraba como un cepo alrededor del muslo de Rukia, apretándola contra él.

Ella, que nunca antes había experimentado el apogeo de pasión de un hombre, sucumbió a aquel derrame de deseo. Él la colmó de besos hasta hacerla gemir y dejó que notara el poder creciente de su constitución masculina. Al verla temblar masculló algo y, tomándola en brazos, la llevó al dormitorio.

—No… —dijo ella con la voz ahogada cuando la acostó en la cama.

Parecía que iba a seguir adelante, pero no fue así. Se quedó allí de pie, observándola, haciéndola sentir pequeña, débil y vulnerable mientras le acariciaba los pechos con la mirada.

Entonces la miró a los ojos una vez más y reparó en su boca.

—Ya me debe tres euros menos, señorita Kuchiki —le dijo con frialdad. Dio media vuelta, recogió el contrato, la pluma y la chaqueta, y dejó la habitación.

Rukia se hizo un ovillo en la cama e intentó comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo en su interior; trató de entender por qué se había excitado tanto al verle perder el control.

El helicóptero que la llevaría al lugar de la ceremonia llegó por fin. Blanco y brillante, el vehículo aterrizó en la zona de césped que se extendía delante del lago. Esa misma mañana un prestigioso diseñador de Milán le había llevado el vestido de novia.

Aquel hombre era la primera persona a la que Rukia había visto en una semana, aparte de Ichigo y del personal de la casa. Sabía que su padre estaba en Italia porque había hablado con él por teléfono y también sabía que Ichigo no debía de estar muy lejos porque un helicóptero distinto con el logo de los Kurosaki en la cola sobrevolaba la mansión dos veces al día.

Emocionada y risueña, una sirvienta le había dicho que aún seguía en el ojo del huracán mediático, pero Rukia sólo podía pensar en cómo sobrevivir cuando tuviera que salir de su refugio.

El traje no se parecía en nada al de Orihime, lo cual era un gran alivio. El diseño, que recordaba a los trajes de las vestales griegas, era espectacular. No sabía cómo se las había ingeniado el diseñador para acertar con la talla, pero tampoco se atrevía a preguntar. El vaporoso tejido de seda blanca resallaba sus sensuales curvas.

—No se muerda el labio inferior, _signorina_ —le advirtió el diseñador—. Sus labios volverán loco a Ichigo tal y como están. No tiene que aumentarles el volumen.

Rukia dejó de hacerlo y contempló su sedosa melena. Carla, la sirvienta risueña, le había arreglado el pelo y aplicado un maquillaje sutil y discreto que la hacía parecer…

—Ahora entiendo por qué se arriesgó tanto para reemplazar a la bella Orihime.

—No, por favor —contestó Rukia con la voz entrecortada.

No iba a permitir que nadie se burlara de su amiga, a la que tanto echaba de menos. Quería hablar con ella, averiguar por qué había huido con Uryuu, saber si aprobaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer, porque de no ser así…

Rukia tragó con dificultad y sintió el picor de las lágrimas en los ojos. Llamaron a la puerta.

Era el mayordomo.

—Es hora de irse, _signorina_.

Su padre la esperaba en la iglesia. Parecía mucho más joven que cuando lo había dejado en Sussex, dos semanas antes, y el ceño de la preocupación había desaparecido de su rostro. Sin embargo, la fría decepción que había en sus ojos hizo que Rukia sintiera ganas de llorar.

—Estás preciosa —le dijo—. Como tu madre.

—Como mi madre —repitió Rukia con tristeza mientras recibía un frío beso en la mejilla.

Él la condujo al interior de la iglesia repleta de curiosos. Una ola de murmullos la siguió hasta el altar, donde la esperaba aquel hombre alto y serio que le había tendido una trampa.

Ichigo llevaba un traje gris, tan formal como el de su padre y también como el del hombre que estaba a su lado; un rostro extrañamente familiar…

Cómo echaba de menos a Orihime. Ella tendría que haber estado ahí el día de su boda. Lo único que quería en ese momento era detenerse, volverse hacia su padre y pedirle perdón; suplicar que la perdonara por haber hecho lo que su madre había hecho diez años antes.

La cazafortunas, la rompe-matrimonios egoísta… Ichigo se volvió hacia ella y su grave expresión la atrajo hacia él como un imán irresistible.

Su padre le ofreció la mano de su hija. Él la aceptó y sus dedos se cerraron sobre la mano temblorosa de la joven.

Después procedieron con el ritual tradicional y envueltos en un halo de solemnidad, se dejaron llevar por el ritmo mayestático del latín que finalmente los unió como marido y mujer.

Ichigo selló el enlace con un beso, hiriente y doloroso.

«Cuatro euros…», pensó Rukia cuando Ichigo se apartó de ella. «Me va a llevar toda una vida pagarle todo lo que le debo…»

Como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, él sonrió con arrogancia y burla.

Salieron al sol de la mañana y un caos de sonidos inundó sus oídos. Los flashes de las cámaras centelleaban y el corazón de Rukia comenzó a palpitar sin ton ni son. Ichigo la atrajo hacia sí. Dos filas de escoltas vestidos de negro formaron una barrera de seguridad para mantener a raya a los curiosos. Ichigo la condujo a toda prisa hasta la limusina y no la soltó hasta verla segura dentro del vehículo.

El coche salió a toda prisa en cuanto él se sentó a su lado y entonces se hizo el silencio. Todo había terminado. Lo había hecho. Se había casado con el prometido de su mejor amiga. El aire escapaba de su pecho con la intención de no volver.

—Entonces sí recuerdas cómo respirar —le dijo Ichigo con sarcasmo.

Rukia permaneció callada y se miró la mano. Un anillo de oro tradicional adornaba su dedo anular, y él llevaba otro exactamente igual. Nunca había pensado que él decidiría llevar anillo y se había llevado una gran sorpresa al verse obligada a ponérselo durante la ceremonia.

Debían de ser los mismos anillos que había comprado para la boda con Orihime.

—No soy tan insensible —le dijo él de repente, como si pudiera leerle la mente.

—Por lo menos el vestido es mío.

Ella notó el impacto de su afilada mirada; la tensión que abigarraba sus músculos poderosos.

—¿No te gusta el vestido?

¿Acaso estaba ciego?

—Me encanta. Es el más hermoso y romántico que he visto en toda mi vida.

—Y estás preciosa con él, _bellissima_. Cuando te vieron aparecer en la iglesia, a nadie le quedó la más mínima duda sobre mi elección.

—Otro tanto que apuntarte, ¿no? —levantó la barbilla y lo miró por primera vez desde aquel beso crucial, pero se vio obligada a bajar la vista de inmediato. Él era dolorosamente perfecto; un auténtico príncipe que no era para ella—. Bueno… —le dijo con una amarga sonrisa—. Si esperas que te dé la enhorabuena estás perdiendo tu tiempo.

—Te sientes traicionada.

Rukia soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

—Le he hecho daño a mi padre. Lo he decepcionado.

—Y ahora corres el peligro de decepcionarme a mí también.

No fueron las palabras, sino la forma de decirlo, lo que hizo volverse a Rukia. Una rabia feroz empezaba a transfigurar el rostro de Ichigo.

—Hicimos un trato —le recordó con seriedad—. Un trato por el que estamos obligados a cumplir con lo único que puede hacer que este matrimonio funcione.

Rukia contuvo la respiración y abrió los labios, dispuesta a arremeter con todas sus armas verbales, pero él le puso dos dedos sobre la boca.

—Ten cuidado, _la mía moglie bella_, no vayas a meterte en problemas con esa lengua rebelde que tienes —le advirtió—. Tu padre lo olvidará todo cuando vea los beneficios que le dará este enlace. Y tú también lo olvidarás todo en cuanto pueda meterte en mi cama. Y… —prosiguió en un tono velado—. Yo lo olvidaré todo cuando dejes de sentir pena por ti misma y recuerdes quién eres ahora, _signara_ Kurosaki. Porque ese nombre le convierte en mi esposa, mi amante, la futura madre de mis hijos y guardiana del buen nombre de los Kurosaki.

Rukia se llevó una gran sorpresa al oír sus palabras. En algún momento había logrado tocarle la fibra más sensible. ¡Y ella pensaba que no había tal cosa en su interior!

Levantó la mano y apartó los dedos que le tapaban la boca.

—Eso ha estado muy bien. Fulminante, arrogante, digno de un dios. Desde luego tendrías que haberme puesto en mi mugriento lugar.

—¿Pero no ha sido así? —le preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

Rukia sacudió la cabeza, consciente de la errática pauta que seguía el latido de su corazón. No se había dado cuenta, pero todavía seguía aferrada a su mano.

—Sigues siendo el hombre que me chantajeó por orgullo y yo sigo siendo la mujer a la que pagaste para conservar tu orgullo.

—¿Crees que no hay mujeres ahí fuera que harían lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar?

—Imagino que hay cientos —le dijo ella con frialdad—. ¿Pero no me dijiste que no te molestabas en buscar?

—Muy lista —sonrió y tiró de ella.

Rukia aterrizó en un remolino de seda blanca sobre el pecho de Ichigo y apenas tuvo tiempo de respirar cuando recibió la ardiente embestida de sus besos.

Aquel arrebato de pasión la dejó mareada y aturdida, y sus labios hinchados apenas pudieron soportar la caricia burlona de los dedos de Ichigo.

—Como ves —susurró—. No necesito buscar.

Al ver que había sucumbido a sus besos sin poner la más mínima resistencia, Rukia sintió desprecio por sí misma y se apartó de él de inmediato. La palidez de su rostro reflejaba el tumulto de sus emociones. Tenía el vestido arrugado y mientras trataba de arreglarlo, sintió el calor abrasador de la mirada de Ichigo que la observaba con gesto burlón.

—Ya le lo advertí, _cara_. Yo tengo más experiencia que tú en estos juegos. Sé más sensata y deja de desafiarme.

La limusina aminoró y Rukia miró por la ventanilla. Habían regresado a la mansión. La joven se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que había otra forma de acceder a la finca.

Las pesadas puertas de hierro se abrieron lentamente y el coche avanzó por los vastos jardines hasta detenerse delante de un pórtico lateral.

Durante su estancia en la casa Rukia se no se había atrevido a salir al exterior por miedo a ser fotografiada por los medios. Sin embargo, al bajar del vehículo se dio cuenta de que el lago ya no estaba. Una enorme pared de lienzo blanco protegía la mansión de las miradas curiosas.

Desde ese momento Rukia se dejó intimidar por aquel fabuloso derroche al estilo más cinematográfico. Si Orihime hubiera estado allí, habría sabido estar a la altura de las circunstancias; el radiante centro de todas las miradas. Rukia, en cambio, habría sido más feliz pasando desapercibida, tal y como le gustaba hacer.

Pero tal y como estaban las cosas, no podía diluirse en el entorno. Tenía que figurar junto a su marido y darles la bienvenida a los invitados.

Los invitados de él… La boda de él… Ninguno de sus amigos había sido invitado, y el único miembro de su familia que estaba allí era su padre, que la había abrazado con frialdad a su llegada; la mirada decepcionada todavía en sus ojos.

Él sólo veía a una mujer como su madre y no había ni un atisbo de perdón en su expresión. Su mejor aliado la había abandonado…

Rukia apenas pudo contener las lágrimas al verle dar media vuelta y alejarse.

—Cuéntame de qué se trata —le dijo el hombre que estaba a su lado.

Rukia sacudió la cabeza y se tragó las lágrimas. Un hombre como Ichigo jamás entendería lo que era soportar el peso del desprecio de alguien a quien amas.

Habían pasado muchos años desde el abandono de su madre, pero Rukia siempre se había esforzado por no seguir su ejemplo. Sin embargo, en ese preciso instante, vestida con aquel traje de princesa, rechazada por la única persona en la que tendría que haberse apoyado en busca de consuelo, no pudo sino preguntarse si había valido la pena pasarse la vida buscando la aprobación de su padre.

El goteo de flamantes invitados no cesaba. Rukia sonreía y soportaba las frías miradas curiosas, los comentarios educados y los que no lo eran tanto… Un dolor agudo atenazaba su pecho, pero su rostro guardaba la compostura. Ichigo no se separaba de ella ni un milímetro y le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo.

Finalmente los invitados empezaron a dispersarse. Como él no la soltaba, nadie pudo hablar con ellos por separado. Estaba decidido a hacer un frente común y los jocosos comentarios de sus amistades más allegadas no consiguieron separarlo de ella.

El banquete resultó ser un suculento bufé, pero Rukia apenas probó bocado. Con la copa de champán casi intacta soportó los irónicos comentarios del padrino con la vista baja.

Él, por el contrario, no perdía la sonrisa plástica. Nada lo conmovía. Sus nervios de acero no registraban emoción alguna. Sin embargo, a través del leve roce de sus dedos sobre la cintura, Rukia sabía que un volcán hacía erupción en su interior de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando oían murmullos sofocados que hablaban de la desaparición de Orihime.

¿A qué se debía tal reacción? ¿Era dolor o rabia? Cuando la joven miraba su rostro, no había nada en él.

Cada vez que localizaba a su padre entre la multitud, sentía deseos de preguntarle por Uryuu, pero entonces Ichigo se la llevaba al extremo opuesto del salón.

La agónica tarde transcurría lentamente y la sonrisa de Rukia comenzaba a fallar. Sin embargo, Ichigo le dio la excusa perfecta para escapar de todo aquello cuando le dijo que fuera a cambiarse de vestido.

La joven sintió tanto alivio al huir del tumulto que ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle por qué debía cambiarse de ropa, y no salió de dudas hasta encontrarse con Carla, que la esperaba en el dormitorio.

—Es una pena que tenga que quitarse el vestido —le dijo la agradable sirvienta mientras la ayudaba a desvestirse—. Pero las maletas ya están hechas y debe de ser tan emocionante y romántico marcharse con el _signor_ a un destino secreto en su luna de miel…

_Hola mi queridas lectoras, esta historia está que arde, les agradezco muchísimo los review, no saben lo feliz q me hacen… Disculpen si no respondo ahora mismo pero por motivos de tiempo no puedo, pero no podía dejarlas sin un capitulo mas de esta genialosa historia.. espero q les haya gustado y nos vemos mañana… les prometo q mañana les dejo el siguiente capítulo q tendrá mucha pasión jojo *¬*._

_GRACIAS A:___Nany Kuchiki , Noriko X , Lonely Athena , darisu-chan , HOTARUSATURNBLACK, Clan Yuki .

_Beso besos las quiere mucho yeckie! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, yeckie reportándose y actualizando…. **

_Bleach no me pertenece son de Tite Kubo yo simplemente utilizo sus personajes para adaptarlos a esta espectacular historia de amor llamada atrapada en su chantaje de Michelle Reid._

**Capítulo 5**

«Oh, por favor, no…», pensó Rukia con impotencia. Resultaba difícil de creer que Ichigo quisiera llevar aquella farsa romántica a tal extremo.

Bajó envuelta en un vaporoso vestido verde que se ceñía a su espléndida figura y bailaba alrededor de las rodillas.

Ichigo ya la estaba esperando en el rellano. Él se había puesto un traje de lino color café y una simple camiseta que le hacía parecer sofisticado e informal al mismo tiempo.

La miró y un destello brilló en sus ojos. A Rukia le flaquearon las fuerzas un instante y su corazón dio un vuelco.

Pero entonces aquella expresión abandonó su rostro y volvió a ser el mismo ser gélido de siempre. Le tendió una mano con autoridad para que siguiera delante, y cuando llegó hasta él, la agarró de la mano y la atrajo hacia sí. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y Rukia sintió el calor de su cuerpo.

—Preciosa —le susurró al oído.

«Y tú también…», pensó Rukia, aunque no lo dijera en alto.

—¿A dónde vamos? —le preguntó en voz baja, consciente de todas las miradas puestas sobre ellos.

—Adonde van todas las parejas de recién casados —tomó la chaqueta color crema que ella sostenía en el brazo—. A algún sitio donde podamos estar solos.

—Pero yo no quiero estar a solas contigo —le dijo frunciendo el ceño, al tiempo que él le ponía la chaqueta sobre los hombros.

—¿No quieres? Qué disgusto.

—Pensaba que íbamos a quedarnos. ¿No podemos quedarnos aquí?—le lanzó una mirada ansiosa—. Estoy acostumbrada a este lugar. Es… agradable.

Mientras le sacaba el cabello por encima de la solapa, Ichigo se detuvo un momento para mirarla. Una extraña expresión parpadeaba en sus doradas pupilas.

—Es una tradición cambiar de lugar —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Rukia se acercó un poco más.

—Eso es una estupidez —le susurró.

—¿Qué?

—Todo esto —miró alrededor—. Si nosotros nos vamos, ¿no deberían irse ellos también?

—¿Quieres que eche a nuestros invitados?

—Tus invitados.

—Cuidado, _cara_ —le advirtió con calma—. No querrás volver a meterte en un lío conmigo, sobre todo delante de tantos espectadores.

—Lo único que quiero decir es que podríamos quedarnos…

Rukia no lo vio venir. Un segundo antes le estaba alisando la chaqueta y al siguiente la sujetó con fuerza y sofocó sus palabras con un beso arrollador, de ésos que dejan sin aliento.

A lo lejos, Rukia podía oír la oleada de murmullos que aquel gesto había provocado. Una descarga de exquisito placer le atravesó el cuerpo y la hizo empujarle en el pecho para que se apartara de ella. La chaqueta se le cayó de los hombros y aterrizó en el suelo a sus pies. Ichigo la rodeó con ambos brazos y la hizo pegarse más a él. Alguien murmuró algo gracioso y otro invitado se echó a reír.

Ichigo aflojó la presión sobre sus labios poco a poco.

—El espectáculo debe seguir, _cara_ —murmuró suavemente.

Conmocionada ante aquella demostración pública, Rukia tragó en seco y asintió. Entonces Ichigo retrocedió y una ola de aplausos recorrió la multitud.

Él se agachó para recoger la chaqueta, se la puso sobre el hombro y, volviéndose hacia la audiencia, hizo una reverencia jocosa. Sin dejar de aplaudir la gente se echó a reír. Rukia se mantuvo cabizbaja todo el tiempo y trató de contener el violento rubor que le hacía escocer las mejillas.

Cuando Ichigo la llevó fuera, adonde esperaba el helicóptero, Rukia recordó a su padre.

Se volvió hacia él rápidamente.

—No puedo irme sin ver a mi padre.

Él se puso tenso.

—Ya se ha ido para tomar el vuelo de vuelta a Gatwick —le dijo con frialdad.

Rukia se quedó sin respiración durante un minuto y el color huyó de sus mejillas.

Él masculló un juramento y la hizo entrar en la cabina. Unos minutos más tarde se elevaron sobre la blanca pared provisional y giraron en dirección al lago, donde aguardaba un pequeño ejército de periodistas a bordo de botes y pequeños barcos. Todos querían captar la instantánea de la pareja Kurosaki al marcharse de luna de miel.

—Ignóralos —le dijo Ichigo, incómodo—. Pronto se cansarán de jugar y se irán por otra exclusiva.

Curiosamente, a Rukia ya le daba igual que consiguieran fotografías.

—Se fue sin despedirse —susurró la joven.

—Tiene que ocuparse del negocio.

Él ni siquiera se molestó en fingir que no sabía de quién estaba hablando.

—Debes entender que Kuchiki's es prioritario en este momento.

—Gracias —le dijo ella—. Por esa excusa tan absurda.

Ambos guardaron un tenso silencio durante el resto del viaje. Rukia estaba demasiado aturdida como para charlar y él demasiado impaciente, así que ella se entretuvo mirando por la ventana mientras sobrevolaban el cristalino lago azul. Una hora más larde cruzaron la pista del aeropuerto de Linate y subieron a bordo del jet privado que llevaba el logo de Kurosaki en el fuselaje blanco.

El interior del avión era una lujosa demostración de la vida corporativa. Ichigo la hizo sentarse, le dio instrucciones a un mayordomo y fue a hablar con el piloto.

Volvió dos minutos más tarde y entonces los motores se pusieron en marcha. Tomó asiento al lado de ella, se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y le dijo que hiciera lo mismo.

Despegaron hacia un cielo claro y despejado, pero Rukia seguía sin saber adonde se dirigían. Sin embargo, ya no le importaba. Ése había sido el peor día de toda su vida y se sentía como un autómata sin voluntad.

—Le dije que se fuera mientras te cambiabas —dijo Ichigo de repente.

Rukia se volvió hacia él.

Él tenía la típica pose de indiferencia, pero Rukia podía ver la tensión que contraía sus labios.

—¿Por qué?

—Te puso nerviosa —le dijo, mirándola.

—Es mi padre —dijo ella— ¡Tiene derecho a ponerme nerviosa!

—Y yo soy tu marido. Tengo derecho a librarte de las preocupaciones.

Rukia lo miró con desprecio.

—Tú me pones nerviosa. ¿Significa eso que vas a quitarte de mi vista?

—No mientras estemos volando a diez mil pies de altura —dejó de sonreír y suspiró—. Deja de escupir odio, Rukia Kuchiki, y explícame por qué tu padre cree que puede tratarte como lo ha hecho hoy.

Ella le contó lo de su madre en un tono reservado y orgulloso, pero él la observaba con atención y no dejó escapar las emociones fugaces que teñían su expresión en cada momento, por mucho que ella se negara a mirarlo a la cara mientras hablaba.

—Ya ves… Sus peores temores se han hecho realidad con esta boda.

El mayordomo interrumpió la conversación para servirles el café y unos sandwiches. Ichigo le hizo señas para que se retirara y sirvió él mismo el café.

—¿Te pareces a tu madre? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

Rukia asintió.

—Yo soy el recuerdo viviente de lo que ella hizo. Él le dio una taza llena de café negro.

—¿Y dónde está ahora?

—Murió, hace dos años —dijo Rukia y bebió un sorbo de café, intentando ocultar el temblor que sacudía su voz.

Al sentir el sabor agridulce hizo una mueca.

—¿Le has puesto azúcar?

—¿No le gusta el azúcar?

—No. ¿Y a ti?

Él se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y bebió un sorbo.

—No sabemos mucho el uno del otro, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, ¿te gusta ponerle azúcar al café o no?

—Me gusta fuerte, negro y dulce —le respondió y la miró fijamente.

Sus ojos estaban más oscuros que de costumbre.

—Me parece, _cara_… —le dijo con tristeza—. Que tu familia es tan disfuncional como la mía, lo cual nos hace más compatibles de lo que piensas.

Rukia abrió la boca para replicar, pero la cerró de inmediato al darse cuenta de que tenía razón.

—A mí todavía no me gusta el café con azúcar —le dijo con firmeza y puso la taza en la mesa.

Él se echó a reír y llamó al mayordomo para que le sirviera otro café.

Por alguna extraña razón Rukia empezó a relajarse e incluso se comió un par de sandwiches.

—¿A donde vamos? —le preguntó finalmente.

—Bueno, eso me llevó tiempo decidirlo —dijo Ichigo. Se puso de pie y empezó a andar por la cabina—. Al Caribe —le dijo al tiempo que abría un minibar y elegía una botella—. Tengo una casa allí, un rincón escondido en una isla paradisíaca que sólo compartiremos con los pelícanos. ¿Quieres uno?

Se volvió y le enseñó la botella, que parecía coñac. Rukia sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Tienes miedo de volverte a emborrachar?

—Tengo miedo de quedarme dormida.

—Mejor para ti —volvió con dos copas y se sentó a su lado—. Dormirse en este avión no es un problema porque tenemos una cama. Está detrás de esa puerta— al otro lado de la cabina.

Ella miró hacia donde él había señalado y aceptó la copa que le ofrecía porque de lo contrario tendría que soportar otra ronda de asaltos sarcásticos.

—Tenemos nueve horas de viaje por delante. Con o sin el brandy, le hará falta esa cama.

—¿Con o sin ti?

Los ojos de Ichigo se iluminaron.

—¿Eso es una invitación?

—¡No! ¡No lo era!

—Entonces tómate el brandy. Estás segura conmigo, de momento.

Su tono perezoso la hizo agarrar la copa y tomarse el contenido de un trago.

—Eso no ha sido buena idea, _cara_ —le dijo mientras la veía toser; la garganta abrasada por el licor.

Tenía razón y no la tenía. El brandy se le subió a la cabeza y sólo pudo aguantar una hora antes de sucumbir a la necesidad de acostarse un rato y cerrar sus ojos exhaustos.

Ichigo se ofreció a acompañarla, pero ella se negó y logró llegar a la pequeña habitación después de unos cuantos tumbos y más de un traspié.

Unos minutos más tarde, en bragas y sujetador, se acurrucó bajo una suave manta cubierta por una sábana aterciopelada y se dejó llevar por el sueño más profundo.

Durmió durante horas y despertó en la penumbra. El sordo murmullo de los motores la devolvió a la realidad. Se le había despejado la cabeza y se encontraba mucho mejor, pero tenía hambre. Sin embargo, la idea de levantarse de aquella cómoda cama, vestirse y salir al encuentro de Ichigo la hizo darse la vuelta con la idea de quedarse justo donde…

Él estaba allí; tumbado boca abajo justo al lado. Su cabeza descansaba sobre la almohada contigua y sus anchos hombros desnudos resplandecían como el bronce a la luz de la lámpara.

Rukia pasó de la más absoluta relajación a la tensión cuando se dio cuenta de que él dormía. Las negras hebras satinadas de sus pestañas descansaban sobre sus pómulos altos y su boca, sensual y relajada, parecía aún más hermosa. Tenía el cabello revuelto y ligeramente ondulado, un detalle que Rukia no había notado antes.

Movida por la curiosidad, recorrió sus brazos con la mirada, sus hombros, la bronceada espalda descubierta…

La desnudez de Ichigo le recordó la suya propia, así que agarró el borde de la manta y se tapó hasta los hombros.

¿Estaba completamente desnudo? La intimidad de aquella situación era como el cosquilleo de una pluma sobre la piel. Rukia aspiró su aroma profundamente; un olor limpio, fresco y varonil que la hizo humedecerse los labios sin saber por qué.

La piel que recubría sus poderosos músculos tenía un brillo dorado como el del aceite solar, pero Rukia sabía que todo era natural.

«Mi marido…», pensó, poniendo a prueba su recién estrenada identidad.

—Violetas —murmuró una voz somnolienta.

Rukia se sobresaltó y lo miró a la cara. Estaba despierto.

Agarró la manta con fuerza y pensó en escapar de aquella cama, pero entonces recordó que sólo llevaba un sujetador del tejido más fino y braguitas a juego.

—Violeta turbulento y sexy… No, no te muevas —le dijo, cuando ella intentó apartarse. Rodó sobre sí mismo y apoyó la cabeza sobre la palma de la mano para poder verla mejor.

—_Bellissima_ —susurró—. _La signara bella Kurosaki._

—No. Deja de llamarme hermosa.

—Qué rara eres —sonrió y le apartó un tirabuzón de la cara—. Tienes la cara más exquisita que he visto y estás decidida a negarlo. Me gustaría saber por qué.

—No voy a responder a tus halagos… —el tirabuzón volvió a su sitio y Rukia se lo apartó del rostro con un movimiento brusco—. Sólo porque tú…

Se mordió el labio inferior al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir.

—Porque yo… ¿Qué?

—Porque es… estamos casados y… aquí —le dijo ella.

Él puso una pierna sobre la suya.

—¿Qué le crees que estás haciendo?

—Me estoy poniendo cómodo con mi esposa.

Rukia quiso soltar la manta y empujarlo, pero no fue capaz. El calor de su cuerpo le producía un hormigueo irresistible. Él seguía mirándola con ojos tiernos y somnolientos, y ella podía sentir los rítmicos latidos de su corazón contra el brazo. De repente se inclinó y le dio un beso sutil, pero Rukia echó atrás la cabeza.

—Deja de tener miedo —le dijo él—. No voy a hacerte daño.

—Pero yo no…

—Además la costumbre dice que debes besar al hombre que se despierta contigo.

¿Acaso esperaba que lo besara? Rukia sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Esperas que sea yo el que te bese? Eso no es justo, _cara_, pero… De acuerdo —una vez más buscó sus labios y recorrió el contorno con la punta de la lengua hasta hacerla abrirlos. Ella le dejó probarla lentamente; el aliento atrapado en el pecho.

Cuando él se apartó por fin, el corazón de Rukia latía sin control y los labios le temblaban.

—El día no ha empezado mal —le dijo él.

—Todavía… Todavía es de noche —murmuró Rukia.

—Pero es más de medianoche —se volvió y apoyó en la palma de la mano—. Has dormido durante horas. Te perdiste nuestra primera cena juntos como marido y mujer y me dejaste solo, arrepintiéndome por haber cometido la tremenda estupidez de haber hecho beber coñac a mi abstemia esposa.

Rukia se sonrojó.

—Que no esté acostumbrada a beber coñac no me conviene en abstemia.

—¿Inexperta, quizá?

Si eso quería decir que se había comportado como una idiota, entonces él debía de tener razón.

—Bueno, ahora tengo hambre —le dijo en un tono casi normal—. Así que si apartas la pierna me levantaré y…

Él sacudió la cabeza con una negativa.

—Relájate. No voy a consumar nuestro matrimonio aquí, en este lugar sin romanticismo, pero sí quiero más de lo que me has dado… mucho más —volvió a acercarse a ella y la besó con desenfreno, tumbándola sobre la almohada y robándole el aliento.

Un calor masculino inundó cada poro de su piel y el aroma de su cuerpo apasionado la hizo aferrarse a él como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Lo que él le había dicho para tranquilizarla había surtido efecto. Rukia se dejó llevar, besándolo con fervor y rozándose contra él.

Casi no se dio cuenta cuando él echó a un lado la manta y se retorció de placer cuando sintió su mano sobre el muslo.

—Eres tan suave como la seda —le dijo él, mirándola un momento.

Entonces volvió a reclamar los labios de la joven y deslizó los dedos sobre sus braguitas hasta llegar a sus pechos, dejando un rastro de fuego a su paso.

Ichigo abarcó uno de sus senos turgentes con la mano y Rukia trató de apartarlo, pero él le agarró la muñeca con la otra y le recorrió el cuello con besos húmedos hasta llegar al otro pecho, que palpitaba con frenesí.

Rukia gimió con todo su ser y perdió el control al sentir su lengua sobre el pezón. Ichigo murmuró algo, deslizó una mano por debajo de su espalda y volvió a besarla en los labios. Un segundo después el sujetador de Rukia se abrió y él tiró a un lado aquel delicado retazo de tela.

—Eres exquisita —le oyó decir a través de una nube de sensaciones.

Entonces volvió a besarla en los labios y aplastó la suavidad caliente y palpitante de sus labios al tiempo que le acariciaba el pecho. Desnuda y despierta, Rukia dejó escapar un gemido de resistencia y lo agarró de la cabeza, hundiendo los dedos en aquella negra masa de pelo brillante.

Él la acarició y la besó hasta hacerla perder la razón. Un temblor indomable parecía apoderarse de él a medida que crecía la tensión.

Ella tendría que haberse detenido en ese momento, pero no lo hizo. Debería haber sabido que una mujer podía hacer perder el control a un hombre si se contoneaba y se rozaba como ella lo estaba haciendo, pero lo que él la hacía sentir era demasiado agradable como para no querer más y más…

La realidad debería haberse impuesto con el repentino florecimiento de su poderosa erección, que ya empezaba a presionarle el muslo. En ese instante, él le metió la mano entre las piernas y conquistó el rincón más íntimo de su cuerpo. Rukia se perdió en una tormenta de placer que rugía en sus venas mientras los largos dedos de Ichigo acariciaban su sexo desnudo.

—Sabía que me ibas a hacer esto —le dijo él, y apartó el último pedacito de tela que se interponía en su camino antes de introducir un dedo dentro de ella.

Rukia no estaba preparada para el poder de aquella intrusión acalorada y no tenía forma de controlar su propia respuesta. Se retorció, se frotó contra él y buscó su boca como si sólo allí pudiera encontrar lo que le hacía falta para sobrevivir al torbellino que corría por sus venas. Él susurraba cosas que no podía oír y la llenaba de sensaciones hasta entonces desconocidas.

Entonces quiso quitarle las braguitas y masculló algo que la hizo volver a la realidad.

Una ola de pánico se apoderó de ella y la hizo darle un empujón impulsado por el chorro de adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo.

Se levantó de la cama a toda prisa y aterrizó sobre unas piernas temblorosas. Él la miraba con una expresión de confusión.

Un silencio palpitante, tan sólo interrumpido por los sollozos entrecortados de Rukia, inundó la pequeña cabina.

—Tú… Tú dijiste que… —empezó a decir, apenas capaz de verle a través de unos ojos empañados.

—Sé lo que dije.

Rukia parpadeó y se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. Su magnífica desnudez yacía sobre la cama en todo su esplendor. Incapaz de apartar la vista, Rukia recorrió aquel derroche de masculinidad con la mirada hasta reparar en la potente evidencia de su deseo, que se alzaba como una torre sobre una base de vello negro y grueso.

Aturdida por el golpe de calor que azotaba sus sentidos, Rukia se dio la vuelta sin saber qué hacer a continuación.

«Échate sobre él…», le dijo una vocecilla. Horrorizada, bajó la cabeza y se cubrió los ojos con las manos. No podía creer cómo había podido llegar tan lejos. ¿Cómo había podido confiar en sus palabras?

—Tienes un trasero muy sexy —dijo él de repente.

Rukia se puso erguida y su larga melena rojiza cayó en cascada sobre su espalda.

—Impecablemente blanco, suave y terso… Esas braguitas de encaje lo vuelven delicioso.

Incómoda y avergonzada, Rukia se tapó con la manta.

—¿Crees que eso le servirá de algo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y echó de menos el sujetador. De haberlo llevado puesto, se habría dado la vuelta para escupir algún comentario envenenado.

—¿Crees que es buena idea parar cuando las cosas se ponen… interesantes?

Estaba enojado.

—Tú… no lo entiendes.

—Sé cómo jugar a este juego —le dijo con cinismo.

Rukia oyó un movimiento tras de sí: él se estaba levantando de la cama.

Con un rápido movimiento desesperado, Rukia agarró el top y se lo puso a toda prisa. Él también se estaba vistiendo.

—Un hombre que no cumple su palabra se merece que lo pongan a cien, y después a cero —le dijo ella una vez se había cubierto.

—Entonces es que no tienes instinto natural.

Rukia recogió la falda del suelo, se enfundó en ella y entonces se sintió lo bastante segura como para darse la vuelta. Él estaba de pie al otro lado de la cama, todavía desnudo. La suave luz de la lámpara jugaba con la textura de sus músculos pectorales mientras se ponía los pantalones.

Rukia apartó la vista y recordó cómo la había mirado él cuando contemplaba la silueta de sus pezones erectos bajo el delicado tejido del sujetador.

—No me voy a disculpar por haber parado algo cuando tú me dijiste que no pasaría —le dijo con un golpe de melena.

Los ojos de Ichigo habían recuperado el viejo cinismo de siempre. Se inclinó sobre la cama y recogió algo.

—Toma… —se lo arrojó a las manos—. Póntelo antes de salir si no quieres que el mayordomo sufra un ataque al corazón —tras aquel comentario cruel, se puso la camiseta y salió de la habitación. Si la puerta hubiera tenido otro diseño, el portazo habría sido considerable.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en la más fría indiferencia. Apenas hablaban, y cuando lo hacían, era porque se veían obligados por las normas de cortesía. Rukia comía, pero él sólo bebía café.

Finalmente sacó un maletín grande y se puso a trabajar. Rukia hubiera querido tener un entretenimiento semejante. Pero no lo tenía. Se había convertido en la esposa consentida de un hombre rico y su trabajo como secretaria de Kuchiki's había terminado. Su nuevo papel en la vida era el de la esposa de un millonario y lo único que tenía que hacer era estar a la altura y no molestar cuando el rico marido estuviera ocupado. La expresión de Ichigo no decía otra cosa.

Al cabo de un rato se quedó dormida, acurrucada en una silla con las piernas dobladas bajo los muslos y la cabeza apoyada sobre el respaldo. Cuando despertó tenía una manta encima e Ichigo seguí trabajando a su lado.

Le observó con atención durante unos instantes, siguiendo los hábiles trazos de su pluma con ojos somnolientos. Aquél era el mismo bolígrafo que ella había usado para firmar el contrato prematrimonial.

—«Insensata» no está bien escrita —murmuró sin pensar.

La pluma se detuvo y él levantó la cabeza.

—Yo no cometo faltas de ortografía —le dijo con arrogancia.

—Has usado una «i» en lugar de una «e». La frase dice «Esta actitud es insensata e inaceptable —le dijo, leyendo en alto—. Pierde importancia con la falta de ortografía.

—¿Puedes leer lo que escribo desde ahí? —se apoyó en el respaldo y la miró con curiosidad—. ¿Hasta el punto de distinguir una «i» de una «e»?

Rukia asintió.

—No, si estuvieras escribiendo en italiano. Mi ortografía no es tan buena en italiano.

—En inglés tampoco.

Rukia lo miró a la cara. No había ni un atisbo de duda en su expresión y ni siquiera se había molestado en comprobarlo, lo cual significaba que tenía demasiada confianza en sí mismo, o que ella se había equivocado.

Rukia estiró las piernas, se quitó la manta y tomó el documento en las manos. Lo leyó cuidadosamente y entonces se lo devolvió sin decir ni una palabra.

La incertidumbre oscureció los ojos de Ichigo un instante y Rukia se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo. Era tan agradable tener razón.

Él miró el papel y esbozó una triste sonrisa.

—Bruja pelioscura —le dijo, corrigiendo el error.

—No soy pelioscura.

—¿Y entonces qué eres? —le preguntó, arrojando los papeles sobre la mesa.

—Mi pelo es de color negro —le dijo ella, apartándose el mechon de la cara—. Y tiene vida propia —añadió cuando un tirabuzón volvió a caerle sobre la frente.

—Como su dueña.

—Entonces te has dado cuenta —volvió a echar el mechon rebelde atrás, pero éste volvió a su sitio al instante.

—Me he dado cuenta.

—¿También te has dado cuenta de que soy virgen? —le preguntó en un tono casual.

_Continuara! _

_Mis querídas lectoras les comento q mañana publicare el próximo cap y veremos si consuman su matrimonio jojo, ichigo es odioso, sarcastico pero es imposible no amarlo. _

_No me quieran matar por dejarles el cap ahí jajajajaja (como lo disfruto jeje)_

_Gracias a:_ kusajishi-chiru , Lonely Athena Nany Kuchiki , Clan Yuki , Aleisha1213 _ y a las q leen el fic y no dejan comentarios, a las que lo agragan a favotiros alertas gracias miles de gracias! _

_las quiere un millón yeckie! _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bleach no me pertenece son de tite kubo yo simplemente utilizo sus personajes para adaptarlos a esta espectacular historia de amor llamada atrapada en su chantaje de Michelle Reid.**_

**Capítulo 6**

Si lo que quería era hacerle perder la compostura, lo había conseguido. Una ola de color inundó las bronceadas mejillas de Ichigo, que se puso en pie de golpe. Los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa cayeron al suelo.

—La broma no tiene ninguna gracia —le dijo. Sus ojos lanzaban llamaradas de furia.

Rukia recogió la manta y se volvió a tapar con ella.

—Yo sólo… Pensé que debías saberlo antes de que las cosas vuelvan a descontrolarse —le dijo, sonrojándose.

—Virgen —masculló él—, ¿Cómo demonios se te ha ocurrido soltarme algo así de repente?

—Bueno, ¿qué querías que hiciera? —dijo Rukia, molesta—. ¿Que lo escribiera en ese estúpido contrato prematrimonial para que tuvieras tiempo de hacerle a la idea?

Él estaba pálido y furioso.

—Casi hicimos el amor…

—No, yo paré a tiempo —le recordó.

Él se llevó una mano a la nuca y se alejó de ella.

—Iba a decírtelo antes, en el dormitorio, pero te pusiste muy desagradable. ¡Y ahora quisiera no habértelo dicho nunca!

—Y yo —murmuró él, dirigiéndose hacia el mini-bar.

—Bueno, si tanto te molesta, ¿por qué no usas tu viejo truco y reemplazas a tu esposa con otra más experimentada?

—No me molesta —le dijo él con soberbia—. Y yo no reemplacé a Orihime, como dices tú. Ella me dejó.

—Una chica lista —dijo Rukia, aguantando las lágrimas. Oírle decir aquello le había recordado que jamás habrían tenido esa conversación si Orihime no le hubiera abandonado.

Orihime, su primera elección…

—Bueno… —se puso en pie y empezó a recoger los papeles, ansiosa por hacer algo—. Yo soy lo que soy, y tú eres lo que eres, así que este absurdo matrimonio no tiene muy buenas perspectivas. Pero sé que no voy a esconderme y a fingir que intento detenerte cada vez que me toques, ¡porque los dos sabemos que me gusta demasiado!

—Rukia Kuchiki…

—No. Cállate de una vez, porque oír una de tus inteligentes respuestas… ¡Me saca de quicio!

Él parecía sorprendido.

—No iba a…

—Sí que ibas a hacerlo. No sabes hacer lo contrario —se enjugó las lágrimas, recogió los documentos con dedos temblorosos y volvió a ponerse en pie—. No sé cómo tratar con un hombre como tú y esta situación es muy difícil para mí.

—¿Y tú crees que yo sé cómo tratarte? Tú eres distinta a todas las mujeres con las que he estado hasta ahora —se bebió la copa de un trago—. ¡Eres tranquila, tímida y sensible, pero en cuestión de segundos te conviertes en una mujer desafiante y apasionada!

—Bueno, ahora sabes por qué —puso los papeles en la mesa.

—Sí, sé por qué. Eres virgen y…

—Estoy atrapada en un matrimonio que no deseaba.

—Con un hombre al que sí deseas.

Rukia tragó con dificultad porque no tenía forma de defenderse. Sí lo deseaba, por mucho que se empeñara en negarlo. Lo había deseado durante tanto tiempo que aquel viejo sentimiento de culpabilidad todavía le corroía las entrañas.

—No voy a engañarme a mí misma pensando que realmente me deseas —le dijo, buscando los zapatos—. Como tanto te gusta decir, tú no estás acostumbrado a cazar, y yo estoy aquí. Pero si crees que no me importa ser el segundo plato porque me siento atraída por ti, entonces estás muy equivocado, porque sí me importa —tragó de nuevo—. Que no pueda elegir a quien le entrego mi virginidad ya duele bastante. No hace falta que reacciones como si te fuera a contagiar una terrible enfermedad.

—Te pido disculpas si te he dado esa impresión —dijo, adoptando la típica frialdad que le caracterizaba—. Me… he llevado una sorpresa. Y si el sexo entre nosotros le preocupa tanto, entonces quizá podamos tomárnoslo con calma de ahora en adelante.

—Gracias —le dijo Rukia, haciendo gala de una cortesía artificial.

Ya ni siquiera quería acostarse con ella.

El piloto del cinturón de seguridad se encendió. Rukia se sentó, se ajustó el suyo y se entretuvo doblando la manta.

—Vamos a aterrizar en cinco minutos, Ichigo —dijo una voz por el intercomunicador—. Apenas hay humedad y hay una temperatura de 30 grados. Son las nueve y treinta y tres. Keigo te espera en el coche.

Ichigo cerró el minibar y ocupó su asiento. No se miraron ni una vez durante todo el descenso. El silencio se podía cortar con una tijera. Sin embargo, él no dudó en ponerle la mano sobre la espalda para ayudarla a bajar y Rukia volvió a sentir aquel estremecimiento tan familiar.

Las formalidades fueron breves y eficientes. La cálida brisa nocturna estaba impregnada de un seductor aroma a especias.

El coche era un robusto todoterreno con mucho espacio en el maletero, y el conductor, Keigo, los recibió con una espléndida sonrisa y un saludo efusivo.

—Pensaba que sólo había pelícanos —le dijo ella cuando pasaron un bonito pueblo asentado alrededor de una bahía con forma de herradura. El vaivén del mar mecía los yates suavemente en la quietud de la noche.

Ichigo tardó unos momentos en contestar, lo suficiente como para aumentar la tensión entre ellos.

—Era una ironía.

Aquel comentario acabó con la esperanza de Rukia: esperar que las cosas fueran mínimamente normales no era más que una quimera. Apretó los labios y guardó silencio mientras contemplaba el paisaje desconocido que pasaba a toda velocidad por la ventanilla. Atravesaron unos portones y llegaron a una hermosa casa colonial de color blanco.

¿Era allí a donde iba a llevar a Orihime? Rukia trató de ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos dañinos.

Las cosas ya estaban bastante mal sin que ella se atormentara.

Un grupo de empleados salieron a su encuentro. Les abrieron las puertas y los recibieron con cálidas sonrisas y felicitaciones.

La casa parecía sacada de una película de época. Rukia podía ver a las damas de antaño en el porche.

Aunque no lo tuviera ante los ojos, sí podía oír y oler el océano, y la intensa fragancia del jazmín tropical inundaba el aire.

—Vamos —Ichigo titubeó un instante antes de poner el brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

Rukia se dio cuenta de que sólo intentaba guardar las apariencias, así que no trató de rechazarle.

Sin embargo, aquella vacilación hablaba por sí sola. Él no quería tocarla. Su estúpida confesión había ahogado cualquier atisbo de pasión que pudiera sentir por ella. Él había alzado una insuperable pared entre ellos y una frialdad insensible volvía a teñir su actitud.

Por dentro la residencia era igual de espectacular que la casa del lago Como, pero estaba decorada en tonos pastel.

Rukia se alejó de él tan pronto como pudo para admirar el enorme recibidor y la escalera de mármol que conducía al primer piso. Un inmenso ventilador giraba sin cesar y le revolvía el cabello al moverse.

—Mañana haremos las presentaciones como es debido, pero ésta es Nina, _cara_…

Rukia se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una pequeña joven de piel oscura que sonreía con timidez.

—Nina se ocupa de la casa y del personal —le explicó Ichigo—. Así que si necesitas algo, puedes decírselo a ella.

Rukia la saludó con una sonrisa y le estrechó la mano.

—Me alegro mucho de que esté aquí, _signara_ Kurosaki —Nina habló con tanta formalidad que Rukia se sintió como una impostora—. En nombre de todo el personal les doy la enhorabuena.

Le dio las gracias y entonces notó la tensión que atenazaba al hombre que estaba a su lado.

—Mi esposa querrá subir a refrescarse y cambiarse de ropa —le dijo él con la voz en calma.

—Yo le muestro el camino, señora —dijo Nina—, Por favor, venga por aquí…

Rukia siguió a la sirvienta, consciente de la mirada de Ichigo a sus espaldas. Estaba en mitad de la escalera cuando oyó alejarse sus pasos sobre las losetas del suelo.

El flamante dormitorio estaba decorado en azul pálido y marfil. Dos sirvientas les estaban deshaciendo las maletas.

Otros dos ventiladores giraban tranquilamente en el techo de la habitación; uno de ellos sobre una enorme cama de roble con dosel, y el otro junio a los ventanales, frente a los que había dos sillas y una mesa, lista para la cena.

—Hay un cuarto de baño, señora. Es por aquí —le dijo Nina, llamando su atención hacia la puerta que acababa de abrir, revelando un baño en mármol italiano—. ¿Quiere que una de las sirvientas le prepare un baño?

—Oh, n… No… Gracias —murmuró Rukia con timidez—. Creo que primero voy a… Descansar un poco si no le importa.

—Por supuesto —Nina asintió y chocó las palmas de las manos para llamar a las sirvientas—. Vamos. Dejaremos descansar a la señora.

Rukia conservó la sonrisa hasta quedarse sola. Entonces se marchitó como una flor y se dejó caer sobre una silla. Miró la gigantesca cama con las sábanas de seda blanca.

Dos inmensos armarios de madera de roble, dos sets de maletas repletas de equipaje a medio deshacer, un cuarto de baño a todo lujo, una mesa preparada para dos con una flor de hibisco en un pequeño jarrón blanco, dos velas color marfil que flotaban en bolas de cristal llenos de agua, todavía sin encender… Una novia triste, un novio huidizo que a esas alturas debía de estar intentando ahogar en whisky su mala fortuna.

La perfecta luna de miel en el paraíso.

Rukia se incorporó y fue buscar la maleta, pero no reconoció nada de lo que había en ella ni en el armario. Era una novia a la que habían comprado y ya no quedaba nada de su antigua vida. Se inclinó y echó un vistazo a la fina lencería de diseño. Todos los conjuntos eran arrebatadoramente sensuales y también había bikinis de distintos colores y formas, pero no había ningún bañador modesto de una pieza. Las prendas de vestir debían de costar una fortuna, eran modelos llamativos, modernos y sofisticados: acordes a las tendencias más actuales en moda.

Rukia soltó un suspiro y se dirigió al cuarto de baño; una bañera monumental con jacuzzi, dos enormes platos de ducha, un retrete y dos lavamanos de porcelana blanca sobre los que colgaban espejos y estanterías llenas de productos de belleza para el cuidado femenino.

En lugar de preguntarse si todo aquello era para Orihime, se quitó la ropa y entró en uno de los platos de ducha.

Diez minutos más tarde volvió al dormitorio. Las sirvientas habían terminado de desempacar mientras se duchaba, pero eso a Rukia no le extrañaba en absoluto.

Envuelta en uno de los albornoces que había encontrado detrás de la puerta, se secó el pelo húmedo con una toalla mientras miraba por la ventana. La abrió y salió a un balconcillo con una barandilla blanca de rejilla. La madera del suelo se sentía fresca bajo los pies y el calor de la noche era una caricia sobre la piel.

Estaba muy oscuro, pero a lo lejos se vislumbraba la espuma blanca de las olas que rompían en la orilla. El mar no debía de estar muy lejos. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la negrura, Rukia logró discernir una glorieta blanca cerca de la playa.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Estaba justo al lado; su silueta no era más que una sombra.

—Te van a picar los mosquitos si te quedas ahí mucho tiempo —le dijo.

—No seas tan aguafiestas. Iré a buscar una botella de brandy para pasármelo bien.

Él soltó una carcajada profunda e irónica.

—A lo mejor te acompaño.

Rukia suspiró.

—¿Te estás desquitando porque arruiné tus planes para la luna de miel? ¡Porque si es así, espero que estés disfrutando!

Dio media vuelta, volvió a entrar en el dormitorio y cerró la ventana.

Él entró por la puerta un segundo después. Apoyándose en el marco, se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Rukia se estaba recogiendo el cabello con unas horquillas. No quería mirarlo, pero era inevitable.

—¿Tratamos de salvar este matrimonio absurdo o abrimos la botella de brandy? —le preguntó con cinismo y burla.

—Absurdo. No podías haberlo expresado mejor —Rukia se encogió de hombros. Se dio la vuelta y dejó el peine sobre la mesa—. Creo que la única razón por la que hemos llegado hasta aquí es porque apenas tuvimos contacto la semana pasada.

—Una semana infernal para mí, _cara_. Tuve que vérmelas con las novias, con los suegros y con los medios.

—Entonces qué bien que existen las lunas de miel en el paraíso, preparadas con antelación.

Aquel comentario salió de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlo. Él guardó un grave silencio.

—Esto no va a funcionar —susurró la joven—. Creo que quiero irme a casa.

—¿Con tu rencoroso padre?

Rukia hizo una mueca de dolor ante aquel comentario cruel.

—Orihime quería visitar a sus parientes de Australia, así que íbamos a pasar nuestra luna de miel en un hotel frente a la ópera. A ella no le habría gustado este lugar. Demasiado tranquilo. Aquí no hay ningún sitio donde pueda brillar y presumir. Me sorprende que no te haya hablado de sus planes en Sydney. Ella me decía que te lo contaba todo.

—Los dos sabemos que Orihime no siempre decía la verdad. Siento… haber sacado conclusiones precipitadas.

Ichigo hizo una mueca sombría.

—Nina nos ha preparado una cena ligera. ¿Quieres cenar aquí o abajo?

—Creo que prefiero hacerlo abajo —dijo tras mirar la mesa para dos.

Él asintió y fue hacia la puerta.

—Cinco minutos, entonces —le dijo y salió de la habitación.

Si había mirado la mesa que estaba junto a la ventana, Rukia no le había visto hacerlo.

Poco después se encontró con Nina al pie de la escalera.

—El señor Ichigo la espera en el comedor, señora. Acompáñeme, por favor.

Sentado frente a una pequeña mesa de comedor, Ichigo tomaba gambas de un humeante bol de pasta mientras la esperaba. Otra flor de hibisco decoraba el centro de la mesa, iluminada por varías velas que hacían resplandecer su rostro oscuro y enjuto.

Él se puso en pie al verla detenerse en el umbral. La miró de arriba abajo y reparó en el corto vestido malva de corte imperio que ella había elegido para la ocasión.

Rukia también se fijó en su camisa blanca, desabrochada a la altura del cuello, y los pantalones de seda que realzaban la poderosa musculatura de sus piernas.

—Preparado con antelación —le dijo, repitiendo las palabras que ella le había dicho antes.

—Quisiera que dejaras de leerme la mente —dijo Rukia, dando un paso adelante.

—Tu cara lo dice todo.

Rukia le dio las gracias entre dientes cuando él le apartó la silla.

—Sé que no debes de tener hambre —le dijo al volver a su propio asiento—. Pero intenta comer algo. Hazlo por Nina. Creo que la tenemos muy confundida y lo último sería que rechazáramos su comida.

Rukia asintió. La pobre ama de llaves parecía ansiosa por complacerla. Para ser una pareja capaz de enfrentarse al mundo por amor, debían de comportarse de un modo muy extraño a los ojos de todos.

Respirando profundamente, la joven agarró el bol de pasta, le sirvió una buena ración a Ichigo y después se sirvió la suya. Él sacó una botella de champán del cubo con hielo y la descorchó.

—¿También estaba preparado con antelación? —le preguntó Rukia, con sorna.

Él esbozó una sonrisa fugaz y sirvió el champán.

—No la toques hasta que hayas comido algo de pasta.

Rukia se rió.

—Pareces mi padre.

Él se puso tenso.

—No era mi intención.

Al ver su expresión de piedra, Rukia se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a tocar la fibra sensible de un hombre con nervios de acero.

No le gustaba que lo comparara con su padre, y aquel comentario le había ofendido. Además, no le gustaban las bromas.

Ni tampoco las vírgenes.

La cena transcurrió en el más absoluto silencio.

—Es tarde —Rukia se puso en pie, sin saber por qué había escogido ese momento para seguir el juego de apariencias falsas—. Creo que me voy a la cama.

No lo miró ni un instante, pero sí sabía que él la observaba fijamente. Su humor sombrío se extendía como una pesada sombra sobre ella.

Él no dijo ni una palabra. Simplemente la observó marcharse con una copa de champán en la mano.

Habían cerrado las pálidas cortinas azules, limpiado la mesa para dos, y retirado la manta hasta la mitad de la cama. Las luces habían menguado hasta emitir un sutil halo de luz que bañaba de oro la estancia.

Rukia contempló la cama y tembló por dentro como si estuviera en el lugar más frío del planeta. Se puso un fino camisón de seda blanca y se quitó las horquillas con una brusquedad desmedida, fruto de la rabia y la frustración que sentía.

No se miró al espejo porque no quería ver la expresión de su cara. Se metió entre las sábanas, le dio unos cuantos golpes a la almohada, apoyó la cabeza y se dispuso a dormir.

Pero el descanso tardó horas en llegar. Los eventos del día se sucedieron en su memoria; un maremágnum de imágenes, discusiones, esperas… En algún momento debió de aceptar que la noche de bodas iba a ser tan triste como el día de la boda, porque finalmente logró relajarse y cayó en un sueño profundo y oscuro.

Soñaba con una playa de arena fina en la que rompían olas apacibles cuando la suave presión de unos dedos sobre el vientre la hizo despertar.

Abrió los ojos y entonces sintió el húmedo calor de unos labios que la besaban detrás de la oreja…

Continuara….

…. _Para q vean q soy una chica buena les dejare otro cap…. Para q no queden con la intriga jojojo y su corazón no sufra un shoch…. Lo subiré dentro de un rato… esperen q el cap 7 viene en camino! _

_Las kiere muxo yeckie… gracias a las hermosas personas q me dejan alertas, las q agregan el fic a favoritos y a las q me dejan un review: _DaisukiNekoHentai Clan Yuki maribel-chan Noriko X Nany Kuchiki darisu-chan _, son lo maximooooo!no saben lo feliz q me hacen! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Bleach no me pertenece son único y exclusivos de Tite Kubo yo los tomo prestado para adaptarlos a una estupenda historia llamada atrapada en su chantaje de Michelle Reid**.

**Capítulo 7**

—No, quédate quieta—le dijo él en un susurro. Pero la arritmia de su corazón tatuó un dibujo de pánico contra sus costillas. Rukia trató de respirar y se dio la vuelta, mirándolo fijamente.

—Pensaba que…

Él sofocó sus palabras con un beso.

—Vamos a recuperar nuestra noche de bodas, amare, y lo haremos muy despacio, tanto que olvidarás tener miedo.

Rukia hubiera querido decir que no tenía miedo, pero no podía. La mano que reposaba sobre su vientre le despertaba todos los sentidos. Él estaba completamente desnudo y la potencia de su miembro erecto le presionaba el muslo.

Cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios. Él suspiró y aceptó la invitación, hundiendo la lengua en su boca con pasión. Ella levantó las manos y se aferró a él. Le clavó las uñas en la piel y sintió el impulso de arquear la espalda contra la mano que le acariciaba el vientre.

Como si aquel movimiento desatara algo en él, Ichigo deslizó la mano más abajo, recorriendo sus caderas, sus muslos, el borde del camisón… En una rápida maniobra se lo levantó hasta el cuello y se lo quitó hábilmente. Entonces volvió a besarla con avidez y le acarició los muslos, el suave contorno de la cadera, la cintura… Cuando ella le susurró algo al oído, él se incorporó y miró el trazo que seguían sus dedos sobre su inmaculado pecho.

Rukia cerró los ojos cuando sintió el posesivo recorrido de aquella mano y se preparó para la embestida de placer que sus caricias y masajes provocaban. Él apretó el henchido pezón con la punta del dedo pulgar y ella se estremeció de vergüenza.

Él, sin embargo, no se cohibía. Usaba sus largos dedos para moldear aquellos capullos de rosa antes de llevárselos a los labios. Una punzada caliente atravesó uno de los pezones de la joven y dibujó un rastro incandescente hasta su entrepierna, retorciendo su cuerpo como una varita mágica. Una vez más él levantó la cabeza, la miró y la besó a lo largo de la mandíbula. Rukia cerró los ojos y esperó lo que tanto deseaba: sentir la cálida presión de aquellos labios sobre los suyos propios.

Ella lo besaba como si ésa fuera la última vez, flotando en una nube de erotismo. Cuando él trató de calmarla, ella le deslizó las uñas por la espalda y continuó a lo largo de la espalda.

—_Il virago inglese_ —susurró Ichigo con voz temblorosa.

A Rukia no le importaba. Deseaba sentirlo bajo sus manos; deseaba tumbarse sobre la cama y continuar lo que habían dejado a medias. Quería experimentar todas aquellas sensaciones que sabía estaban por venir.

Al ver su comportamiento Ichigo masculló un suave juramento y la agarró de los brazos con fuerza.

—Dije despacio —le dijo—. No voy a aprovecharme de ti, Rukia Kuchiki.

Pero ella no conocía la diferencia entre «rápido» y «despacio». Sus atolondrados sentidos guiaban sus movimientos. La tensa pulsión del deseo marcaba el ritmo.

Lo agarró de la nuca con violencia y lo obligó a besarla.

—Quiero que te aproveches —le susurró al oído.

Él esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

—No lo entiendes. No voy a darte una excusa para que puedas acusarme cuando todo haya terminado y empieces a arrepentirte.

Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—Yo… Yo no haría eso…

—Sí lo harías. Me deseas, pero no quieres desearme. Y has decidido olvidarlo durante un rato. De hecho, imagino que disfrutarás mucho acusándome después.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel e insensible como para pensar en esas cosas en este momento?

—No soy cruel e insensible —le dijo, contrayendo el rostro—. ¡Sólo trato de jugar limpio contigo!

—¿Conmigo? —Rukia soltó una carcajada envenenada—. No has jugado limpio desde que me conociste —apretó los puños y trató de empujarlo—. Eres un amante penoso, Ichigo —añadió con frustración al ver que no podía moverle ni un milímetro—. ¡Parece que quisieras hacerme firmar otro contrato antes de acceder a seguir adelante con este matrimonio!

Una vez más sus labios se habían dejado llevar por la ira. Rukia lo supo en cuanto oyó sus propias palabras. Con ellas escapó el aliento que quedaba en sus pulmones al ver la impasible expresión de Ichigo. Con el corazón desbocado, se mordió los labios mientras esperaba una respuesta. Su absurda testarudez le impedía retirar lo dicho antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Sabía que debía haberlo hecho. Los ojos de Ichigo se lo decían muy claro. Sin embargo, él no se movió, ni habló, ni tampoco la dejó ver que aquel comentario había hecho mella en él.

—Di… Di algo —dijo Rukia cuando ya no pudo soportar el silencio ni un minuto más.

De repente él movió el brazo y una luz se encendió. Rukia no sintió alivio alguno a pesar de la calidez de aquel resplandor dorado que bañaba sus ojos. Él siguió mirándola fijamente, observando la cascada de mechones de hebras de su cabello negro esparcidos alrededor de la almohada.

El corazón de Rukia latía deprisa, temiendo lo que pudiera ocurrir a continuación, ya que la expresión de Ichigo no delataba sus intenciones.

Enredó los dedos en la melena de la joven y la agarró de la nuca. Ella suspiró y entonces él la hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder besarla en el cuello.

La poca experiencia de Rukia con los hombres no la había preparado para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Se trataba de seducción al nivel más profundo y sutil. Aquel hombre experimentado no estaba dispuesto a condescender ante semejante derroche de inocencia desafiante e insensata.

Le hizo el amor en silencio, con seriedad y pericia, haciendo aflorar el erotismo más primario a la superficie de su piel. Moviendo los labios con destreza llegó hasta la boca de la joven, temblorosa y entreabierta. Y entonces la besó sin tregua hasta embriagarla de placer. El sonido de su voz la hacía moverse como una marioneta. Estaba atrapada, esclavizada por las invisibles cuerdas de su experiencia amorosa, y también por su propio deseo de sentir todo lo que él decidiera regalarle. Ichigo acarició cada palmo de su piel, cada curva, cada valle, cada rincón de su cuerpo… Amasó sus pechos turgentes con ternura y ella le clavó los dientes en la tersa piel del hombro al sentir sus labios alrededor de los pezones, jugueteando y mordisqueando.

Rukia incluso lo sintió temblar cada vez que le rozaba la piel con dedos torpes. Y cuando el incansable descenso de sus manos le llevó a explorar la entrepierna de la joven, ella se derritió en un mar de calor, ajena a la realidad.

No había un rincón de su ser que no conociera las caricias de Ichigo; los poros de su piel, sus músculos, los escondites de su feminidad… Todo su cuerpo palpitaba y cantaba su nombre una y otra vez.

Cuando sintió el peso de su fornido cuerpo y la urgencia de sus movimientos al separarle las piernas, Rukia abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente, perdiéndose así en sus pupilas de oro.

Todo en él era oscuro y dorado. Sus anchos pectorales no dejaban pasar la luz de la lámpara y su torso musculoso le presionaba las caderas. En ese momento notó el poder de su erección, que le rozaba en la entrepierna. Él reclamó su boca con un beso delirante.

Y entonces ocurrió. La agarró de las nalgas para elevarla un poco, y empujó las caderas suavemente.

Rukia se abrió como una flor a su paso y entonces sintió una ardiente avalancha en el centro de su feminidad. Se quedó sin aliento y le clavó las uñas en los hombros. Una descarga de miedo y expectación atravesó su cuerpo y escapó por donde se unían sus cuerpos.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó de pronto.

Rukia se quedó desconcertada. ¿Acaso era él quien no lo deseaba?

Asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo la caricia de su aliento en el rostro. Entonces él cerró los ojos y dio el empujón decisivo. Rukia apenas pudo reprimir un grito de dolor, pero él le apartó el pelo de la cara con manos temblorosas y la besó una y otra vez hasta hacer desaparecer la tensión que abigarraba sus delicados músculos.

Empujó un poco más adentro y Rukia sintió la respuesta de sus nervios ante aquella intrusión forzosa. Ichigo deslizó las manos por las piernas de la joven y, agarrándola de las pantorrillas, la hizo flexionarlas alrededor de su cintura. Con aquel movimiento llegó a lo más profundo de su sexo y entonces ella le oyó mascullar algo en italiano.

La abrazó con fuerza y empezó a moverse a un ritmo frenético que palpitaba como un ser vivo en el interior de la joven. Ella se aferró a su espalda para amortiguar las embestidas, cada vez más rápidas. Sabía adonde iba, pero no sabía cómo llegar y gemía impotente sobre los labios de él.

Ichigo la agarró del pelo y la hizo echar atrás la cabeza.

—Mírame —le dijo y obró el milagro, preparando su cuerpo para la rendición final; un tsunami de sensaciones ardientes y convulsas.

Rukia gimió desde lo más profundo de su ser y entonces él aceleró el ritmo, haciéndola resbalar al borde del precipicio. Rukia perdió aquello a lo que se aferraba y cayó al abismo del éxtasis. Él tiraba de los hilos, orquestando así cada espasmo de placer que sacudía su frágil constitución hasta que ya no pudo aguantar más.

Con una embestida bestial se dejó caer tras ella, ahogándose en un gemido primitivo que disparó balas de gozo en todas direcciones.

«Seducción…», pensó Rukia unos minutos después cuando recuperó la conciencia. «Acabo de ser seducida completamente y sin contemplaciones…»

Ichigo seguía inmóvil y su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más pesado. Rukia sentía cómo retumbaba su corazón de hierro. Todavía tenía las piernas enroscadas alrededor de su cintura, pero ya no eran uno solo. No obstante, la imagen jamás se borraría de su memoria.

«Hacer el amor…»

Era así de básico y sencillo.

Rukia estiró los miembros para descargar la tensión. Él se apoyó en el antebrazo y apagó la luz. Aquello había sido tan repentino y definitivo. Sin soltarla, se acostó a su lado, en silencio. Ni una mirada, ni una palabra… Era como si sólo deseara dormirse de una vez después de lo ocurrido.

Rukia sintió el picor de las lágrimas en la garganta. Sentía algo de humedad entre las piernas y el persistente temblor del placer todavía sacudía sus músculos contraídos.

Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más, trató de hablar, pero él le puso una mano sobre la nuca y la atrajo hacia la calidez de su pecho viril.

Y así se quedó dormido, abrazándola. Rukia nunca se había sentido tan miserable en toda su vida. ¿Se lo había buscado ella sola? ¿Era aquel silencio solemne un castigo por todos los dardos envenenados que le había lanzado desde la boda? Ojalá hubiera sabido por qué lo había hecho. Ojalá hubiera sido capaz de entender por qué lo odiaba y deseaba al mismo tiempo. Ojala hubiera podido entenderse a sí misma.

Trató de apartarse de él, pero sus poderosos brazos la sujetaban con firmeza. Sin embargo, a Rukia jamás se le habría ocurrido pensar que él tenía los ojos abiertos, y mucho menos que tuviera que luchar contra sí mismo cada vez que la sentía moverse.

Finalmente la joven se dejó llevar por el sueño acurrucada entre sus brazos y a la mañana siguiente se despertó en una cama vacía. De alguna forma era un gran alivio. Así no tenía que soportar silencios incómodos y miradas embarazosas en un momento de máxima debilidad. Podía ducharse a sus anchas y recomponerse a sí misma.

No… No podía hacerlo. Vencida, se desplomó sobre el borde de la bañera y dejó que los dulces recuerdos de lo sucedido la atormentaran sin tregua.

¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué lo estaban haciendo? Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que en algún momento había dejado que una fiebre de deseo incontrolable por Ichigo Kurosaki se apoderara de ella.

Porque lo amaba…

¡No! ¡No lo amaba! Se puso en pie de un sallo. ¡No quería amarlo!

Media hora más tarde, magullada y dolorida tras una noche de pasión, Rukia se armó de valor y bajó las escaleras. Al llegar al vestíbulo decidió dirigirse al salón donde habían cenado la noche anterior. Era tarde, casi la hora de almorzar, pero su reloj interno estaba tan dislocado que ya no sabía si la hora de comer era la de Italia o la del Caribe. Había olvidado ponerse el reloj de pulsera antes de dejar la casa del lago Como.

La habitación parecía distinta a la luz del día; más grande y luminosa. Un enorme toldo ondeaba en la brisa e impedía que la luz del sol entrara por los grandes ventanales abiertos. Bajo sus pies había un patio de piedra que llegaba hasta una gigantesca piscina. Más allá había un exuberante y colorido jardín tropical que se extendía hasta la playa de arena blanca. Desde esa parte de la casa no se divisaba la glorieta. La perezosa marea del mar en calma acariciaba la orilla.

Un ruido la hizo darse la vuelta. Era Nina.

—Ah, ya se ha levantado, señora. El señor Ichigo me dijo que la dejara recuperarse del jet lag, pero ya empezaba a temer que fuera a perderse este maravilloso día.

La conversación animada y ligera del ama de llaves alivió la tensión que atenazaba a Rukia. En cuestión de minutos estaba sentada en la misma silla de la noche anterior, disfrutando de un sabroso desayuno de zumo de naranja y fruta fresca. Nina la mimaba como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—Por favor, llámame Rukia —le dijo.

No se sentía como una _signara_, aunque el anillo que llevaba en el dedo dijera lo contrario.

—El señor Ichigo se fue a ver a los granjeros, como hace siempre —Nina logró captar su atención.

—¿Los granjeros?

Nina asintió al tiempo que le servía el café.

—¿No se lo ha dicho? La casa y las tierras eran de su abuela. Su retrato está en el salón principal. Se lo enseñaré luego, si quiere. El señor Ichigo pasó gran parte de su infancia aquí, en las vacaciones. Su abuela era una mujer emprendedora. Ella fue pionera en la introducción de la agricultura colectiva en la isla. El señor Ichigo se ocupó de todo tras su inesperada muerte el año pasado.

Rukia la miró con ojos sorprendidos. Nina asintió.

—Todavía la echamos de menos. El señor Ichigo sobre todo. Una vez me dijo que ella lo había hecho humano —el ama de llaves hizo una pausa y suspiró—. Supongo que ésa es la desventaja de nacer en el seno de una familia adinerada. Las responsabilidades sofocan las buenas intenciones y hay que mantenerse fuerte —sonrió—. Y ahora la tiene a usted, para hacerlo sentir humano. ¿No? —le dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos—. Usted le habría agradado mucho a su abuela. Se parece mucho a ella. Era tan testaruda como usted. Además, ella también era…

—Inglesa —dijo una voz diferente.

Rukia se quedó de piedra y miró hacia la puerta. Él estaba apoyado contra el marco. Llevaba unos pantalones de pinzas en un tono pálido, una camiseta azul, y la brisa marina le había revuelto el pelo.

—Una auténtica _virago_ —el ama de llaves se volvió hacia él y sonrió—. Usted la llama la virago inglesa.

―_Il virago inglese_ —dijo él en italiano. Sus ojos estaban escondidos detrás de un espeso bosque de pestañas.

Rukia se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

—_Buon giorno, la mia moglie bella_ —murmuró. Sus ojos emitieron un destello de oro al mirarla de arriba abajo.

Rukia llevaba un diminuto top blanco con una mini falda azul.

―¿No me dices nada, _cara_? ―le dijo, burlón.

Ella trató de controlar el temblor que empezaba a sacudir sus labios. Él se dio cuenta, pero su rostro no revelaba lo que estaba pensando.

—Entonces mi dulce esposa virgen se ha quedado sin palabras —le dijo—. A lo mejor aún hay algo de esperanza para mí y mi estrategia miserable.

—Déjalo ya —le dijo Rukia, nerviosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle algo así delante del ama de llaves después de lo que habían vivido la noche anterior?

—Estamos solos —le dijo él al verla mirar hacia donde estaba Nina—. Se fue en cuanto te vio sonrojarte. Y es demasiado tarde para mantener en secreto tu virginidad en nuestra noche de bodas, _amore_.

Rukia se puso pálida.

—¿No te diste cuenta? —avanzó hacia ella—. Seguro que la sirvienta que hizo la cama sí lo hizo.

De pronto sintió el roce de su camisa y se encogió. Él le pasó por delante y tomó el pedazo de piña que había dejado en la mesa.

—Sin comentarios —le dijo, intentando provocarla—. Admito que cuando lo vi me sentí como si estuviera en la Edad Media —le dio un mordisco a la piña—. Casi esperaba encontrarme la prueba de tu castidad colgando de la ventana esta mañana. La prueba de tu castidad y de mi indudable…

Rukia ahogó un sollozo, dio media vuelta y echó a andar a toda prisa. Al salir en el vestíbulo oyó un estruendo a sus espaldas y se preguntó si le había molestado que lo dejara con la palabra en la boca después de un comentario tan soez. Afuera hacía tanto calor que estuvo a punto de cambiar de idea y regresar a la casa, pero no podía. Quemarse viva era mejor que volver. Atravesó el césped y siguió adelante, sin rumbo.

Se dejó caer en los peldaños de piedra de la glorieta, puso los brazos alrededor de las rodillas y contempló el océano. Estaba temblando y las imágenes desagradables se sucedían en su imaginación. Sirvientas que intercambiaban sonrisas indiscretas y susurraban el secreto… Ichigo había dicho que parecía algo medieval, pero para ella era mucho peor.

De pronto oyó unos pasos que se aproximaban lentamente…

_Continuara… _

_Bueno mis queridas lectoras hasta aquí por hoy! _

_Mira q soy buena gente (modestidad a flor de piel jajaj) les regale un cap de mas por ser tan buenas y dejarme review! gracias nuevamente! espero q el cap les guste xoxo!_

_Nos vemos el la próxima actualización!_

_Yeckie!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bleach no me pertenece son de tite kubo yo simplemente utilizo sus personajes para adaptarlos a esta espectacular historia de amor llamada atrapada en su chantaje de Michelle Reid.**_

**Gracias a: darisu-chan , Kakiyu , maribel-chan , Clan Yuki , Noriko X , hoshi-no-hi , Nany Kuchiki , KuroKitsune, HOTARUSATURNBLACK.**

**Capítulo 8**

―Lo… siento —murmuró con gesto serio—. Ha sido una grosería de mi parte.

—Cuando me hayas castigado lo bastante por no ser la mujer con la que querías casarte…—susurró—. Hazme un favor, Ichigo, y prepara mi vuelo de vuelta a casa, por favor.

Él se arrodilló delante de ella y le rozó las mejillas con los dedos. Ella no levantó la vista.

—Me llevé una gran sorpresa… cuando lo vi esta mañana. Sentí que te había robado algo que no me pertenecía.

—¿Y ésa es tu única excusa? —le preguntó sin mirarlo.

—No. Tengo otras, aunque creo que no estás lista para oírlas ahora.

Rukia pensó que tenía razón. Ya estaba harta de tanto cinismo.

—A mí no me vas a tratar como tenías pensado hacer con Orihime. Me arruinaste la pasada noche, dos veces, teniendo en cuenta cómo acabas de comportarte, y creo que lo hiciste deliberadamente.

—Ataco cuando estoy a la defensiva. Creía que ibas a lanzarme alguna acusación merecida, así que me adelanté.

—¿Sabes lo que eres, Ichigo? —se volvió hacia él—. Eres tan cínico y cruel que no reconoces los sentimientos de los demás. Crees que puedes tratarme con desprecio porque nunca fui capaz de esconder la atracción que sentía por ti.

Él esbozó una extraña sonrisa.

—No es desprecio.

—Entonces había sangre en las sábanas —dijo Rukia—, Un hombre sensible me lo habría dicho de otra manera, pero tú no eres de ésos. Tú lo sueltas de cualquier manera a plena luz del día sin importarte el daño que causas.

—Pensaba que lo habías visto.

—Bueno, no es así —huyó de su mirada—. ¿Y cuál es el problema con mi inexperiencia? —le preguntó, desafiante—. ¿Por qué crees que tienes derecho a burlarte?

—Puedo hacerlo mejor. Ayer estaba… enfadado por muchas cosas; cosas que no debería haberme llevado a la cama. Sólo te pido que aceptes mis disculpas y mi promesa de que puedo hacerlo mejor de ahora en adelante.

—Has salido a cazar.

Él se quedó perplejo y entonces se echó a reír. La agarró de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—He salido a cazar—confirmó con una sonrisa relajada—. Lo cual significa que éste es un mal día para los leones. Deben de estar desesperados.

—Si vuelves a hacer que me avergüence de ti, me iré sin más, no importa cuánto me amenaces.

Ante la sorpresa de Rukia, él asintió sin rechistar. Se puso en pie y le ofreció una mano. Ella la miró durante unos segundos y finalmente le dio la suya.

La ayudó a levantarse, pero no le soltó la mano, sino que tiró de ella hasta tenerla muy cerca, tan cerca que el corazón de Rukia empezó a palpitar sin control.

—Necesito algunas cosas que tu maravilloso equipo de estilistas olvidó incluir en mi equipaje —le dijo, intentando distraer su atención con una frase apresurada.

—¿Como qué?

—Un caballero no hace esas preguntas.

—Pensaba que ya habías decidido que yo no soy uno de ellos.

Ella levantó la vista y reparó en sus labios, en los que se atisbaba una mueca irónica.

—Un sombrero, y un cargamento de leche solar —le dijo, intentando parecer tranquila a pesar de su proximidad.

Él le tiró de la mano y la hizo acercarse más. Rukia volvió a mirarlo a la cara y entonces la besó.

Fue un roce tan fugaz que terminó antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar.

—Entonces vayamos de compras —le dijo sin más.

Rukia sabía que acababan de sellar otro trato, pero no sabía de qué se trataba esa vez.

Él volvió a ser el tipo frío y distante de siempre; el hombre que jamás perdía el control de las cosas, incluyendo una esposa rebelde. La llevó al pueblo en un deportivo y juntos dieron un paseo por la zona comercial, que estaba llena de tiendas de curiosidades pintadas en tonos pastel. De no haber ido con él, a Rukia le habría encantado perderse en ellas.

Él le escogió un sombrero sin que ella se diera cuenta. Lo pagó, se lo puso en la cabeza, y la hizo salir de la tienda sin darle tiempo a protestar. Era un sombrero de paja rosa de ala ancha que no conjugaba demasiado bien con su color de pelo, pero eso a él no le importaba.

—Arrogante —murmuró Rukia.

—Desde siempre —respondió él.

La hizo entrar en una farmacia y eligió el factor de protección más alto. Esa vez Rukia ni siquiera se molestó en decirle nada, sino que fue a buscar otros productos necesarios mientras tantos.

Él pagó la cuenta y Rukia empezó a sentirse como alguien sin voz ni voto, resentida y mimada.

—Mi esposa, Rukia —dijo a modo de presentación cuando se encontraron con unas amistades suyas.

Al ver la expresión de sus rostros, Rukia se dio cuenta de que la noticia de su escandaloso matrimonio debía de haber llegado hasta esa remota isla del Caribe.

—_Cara_, éstos son Nelliel y Noitora, unos amigos míos.

Nelliel era una joven esbelta y hermosa, pero tenía un misterioso brillo en sus oscuros ojos que recordaba a las brujas de largas uñas y escobas voladoras. Noitora era un hombre de mediana edad, alto y de piel bronceada. Sin embargo, su expresión natural denotaba un aburrimiento crónico alarmante.

Rukia no pudo evitar preguntarse si Ichigo iba a terminar así cuando llegara a su edad. Los amigos de Ichigo les dijeron que estaban navegando por el Caribe en su yate privado y los invitaron a tomar algo por la tarde. Ichigo rechazó la invitación con toda la elegancia de que era capaz y Noitora aceptó la negativa con la misma dosis de elegancia. Su encantadora esposa, sin embargo, no se lo tomó tan bien. Sus negros ojos lanzaron centellas dirigidas a Rukia.

—Qué sombrero tan bonito, _cara_. Qué alegre y qué… rosa. ¿Cómo puedes llevar ese color con tu tono de pelo? —le preguntó con insolencia.

—Ichigo me lo eligió —respondió sin vacilar—. A él le gustan alegres y rosas.

Nelliel se rió con afectación. Rukia sintió la presión de los dedos de Ichigo sobre la cintura.

—Ah —Nelliel no había terminado—. Eso explica lo de las fotos de vuestra boda en la edición matutina de los periódicos —asintió—. Qué imagen tan dramática. La pálida novia virgen junto al mujeriego serio y reformado.

—Mis estilistas son excepcionales. ¿No crees? —dijo Rukia, siguiéndole el juego a la bruja de Blanca nieves.

Los años que había pasado al lado de Orihime le habían enseñado a defenderse ante esa clase de mujer. Ichigo volvió a clavarle los dedos en la cintura, pero Rukia no se molestó en mirarlo.

—Sí, y con tan poco tiempo —Nelliel bajó la vista y se fijó en el vientre de Rukia.

—Vaya. ¡Nunca pensé que la gente pudiera pensar que el pobre Ichigo se había casado conmigo por obligación! —dijo Rukia, contraatacando.

—Y no es así —Noitora decidió poner fin al atrevimiento de su esposa—. Nelliel sólo quiere meterse en lo que no le importa. Siempre lo hace. A eso se dedican las mujerzuelas profesionales.

Rukia la miró con gesto triunfal y  
>Nelliel se sonrojó.<p>

Unos minutos después se despidieron con cortesía y volvieron al coche.

—Bueno, me has sido de gran ayuda —le dijo Rukia con rabia.

Ichigo ni se inmutó.

—Pronto aprenderás que es mejor mantener la boca cerrada delante de gente como Nelliel.

Pero Rukia no tenía por qué agachar la cabeza. Y si eso era lo que le esperaba en Italia, no estaba dispuesta a tolerarlo.

—Se siente atraída por ti, y es por eso que la tomó conmigo.

—Bueno, sí que tienes imaginación.

—Entonces será una ex resentida porque no logró convertirse en tu «pálida novia virgen».

—Tendrías que remontarte muy atrás en el pasado de Nelliel para encontrar la virgen —dijo, riéndose—. ¿Y por qué estás enfadada conmigo si fuiste más que capaz de manejar la situación sin mi ayuda?

—No me gusta tu estilo de vida.

Él guardó silencio, le abrió la puerta y esperó a que entrara en el vehículo. Rukia se quitó el sombrero, se lo puso sobre las piernas y le observó mientras dejaba las bolsas a sus pies y le cerraba la portezuela del coche.

—Quiero ver la foto de la que hablaba —le dijo Rukia cuando se sentó a su lado.

—No —arrancó el coche.

—¿Por qué no? ¿La has visto?

Ichigo mantuvo la vista al frente y no dijo ni una palabra. En el camino de vuelta, Rukia empezó a encajar las piezas del puzzle. La desagradable escena de la mañana debía de estar relacionada con el comentario de Nelliel.

—La has visto —le dijo, insistiendo—. Es por eso que te mostraste tan desagradable esta mañana. Viste la foto y no le gustó lo que había en ella, es decir, yo, con la cara pálida, y tú; un tipo rico al que han cazado con el truco más viejo del mundo.

—Tienes una gran imaginación.

—Quiero verla.

Él no dijo nada. Paró delante de la casa y salió del coche. Rukia también bajó y lo fulminó con la mirada por encima del capó. Él tenía en ceño fruncido y se empeñaba en ignorarla como si fuera una pesada mosca que podía derribar de un manotazo.

Rukia entró en la casa, decidida a no darse por vencida. Un hombre como Ichigo Kurosaki no podía vivir sin una conexión a Internet.

Atravesó el vasto recibidor y empezó a abrir puertas hasta localizar su objetivo.

—Si quieres ver la casa entera, _cara_ —le dijo con prepotencia—. Yo estaré encantado de enseñártela. No hay necesidad de que destroces la pintura de las puertas. Puedes irte. Nina —dijo al ver acudir al ama de llaves.

Rukia se volvió a tiempo para verla desaparecer rumbo a la parte trasera de la mansión. Él estaba en mitad de la habitación, inmutable y soberbio.

La joven apretó los puños contra el costado.

—¡Si el mundo entero ha visto una foto de mí el día de mi boda, entonces yo también quiero verla! —le gritó, furiosa.

—Te aseguro que es mejor que no —sonrió y dejó escapar un suspiro impaciente.

Ella le dio la espalda y abrió la siguiente puerta.

—¿Cómo es que todo el mundo conoce tu lado más amable menos…?

No terminó la frase, pero Rukia no se dio cuenta. Estaba demasiado ocupada examinando la habitación en la que acababa de entrar. Un enorme retrato enmarcado en oro colgaba de una de las paredes color azul.

—La _virago_ —murmuró, demasiado perpleja como para recordar qué había ido a buscar allí—. Dios santo —exclamó y dio otro paso adelante.

—La _contessa_ Alexandra Kurosaki —dijo Ichigo desde detrás—. La gran dama, la matriarca, la mala madre, la maravillosa abuela, mi otra _virago_ inglesa.

—Es igual que yo —susurró Rukia

—Creo que Nina te lo dijo.

—Pero tú no —su vivo reflejo la miraba desde aquel retrato.

—Tú tienes el pelo más oscuro y tus ojos son Azules, no Grises.

—¿Cuántos años tenía en ese momento?

—Cuarenta y nueve.

Rukia dejó escapar el aliento. Aquella mujer no aparentaba más de treinta años.

—Mi abuelo encargó el retrato como un regalo para su cincuenta cumpleaños. Él decía que su belleza era la única cosa que los mantenía juntos. Ella decía que seguían juntos porque ella así lo quería, a pesar de las muchas aventuras que él tuvo durante su largo matrimonio.

—Quieres decir que ella lo amaba.

—Eso quiero pensar, pero no creo que él se mereciera tanta lealtad. En la sociedad italiana de la época no existía el divorcio.

—Y ella le hizo pagar de otras maneras.

—Muy astuto de su parte —le dijo él después de una breve pausa.

Rukia contempló el cuadro durante unos momentos y se sintió identificada con aquella dama misteriosa.

—Crees que soy como mi abuelo —le dijo él.

—Tú tomas lo que te gusta porque crees que tienes derecho y no juegas limpio —se dio la vuelta y levantó la barbilla—. Quiero ver esa foto ahora.

Ichigo se tomó su tiempo antes de mirarla a la cara, pero no dejó que su rostro delatara lo que sentía.

—Seguimos discutiendo —dijo finalmente.

Rukia asintió y apretó los labios.

—Y tú sigues empeñado en creer que vas a ganar. Sé usar un ordenador, así que si me muestras el camino…

Él sonrió. No fue una sonrisa condescendiente, pero tampoco fue agradable. Si Rukia hubiera podido verse a sí misma, habría emprendido la retirada de inmediato.

La redonda silueta de sus pechos se movía demasiado deprisa dentro del diminuto top y sus pezones duros se dibujaban bajo el tejido.

Él, sin embargo, ya había reparado en todo ello y apenas podía luchar contra la tentación.

Rukia bajó la vista y entonces recordó el tacto de su piel bronceada bajo los labios…

—Creo que iré…

—Cobarde —dijo él, riéndose suavemente.

Se movió tan deprisa que Rukia no lo vio acercarse hasta estar en sus brazos y sentir su boca hambrienta.

Fue un beso ardiente y profundo que la dejó sin aliento. Cuando volvió a la realidad, sintió la urgencia de su propio cuerpo al apretarse contra él y se ruborizó.

—Me gustaría que dejaras de abrazarme así —le dijo en un susurro.

—Yo nunca juego limpio —le recordó él con sequedad y volvió a besarla.

Cuando por fin se separó de Rukia, ella temblaba de arriba abajo.

—¿Despacio o deprisa? —le preguntó él mientras jugueteaba con sus labios—. Deprisa significa que nos arrancamos la ropa del cuerpo y lo hacemos aquí mismo, contra la pared o en el suelo. Despacio significa que intentamos llegar a la intimidad del dormitorio. Tú eliges.

—No sé —dijo Rukia—. No se me dan bien estas cosas.

—Confía en mí, _cara_. Se te da muy bien.

Rukia sucumbió a su propuesta y puso los labios sobre su piel bronceada. Él masculló un juramento, la agarró de la cintura y la apartó bruscamente.

—Lo siento —susurró Rukia, temblando.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó al dormitorio. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y la apoyó contra uno de los postes de la cama.

—No te muevas —le dijo y dio un paso atrás.

Rukia hubiera querido tener la fuerza para irse de allí, pero no era capaz. Él empezó a quitarse la ropa. Músculos duros y piel bronceada quedaron al descubierto a medida que se desnudaba. Habiéndose quitado la camiseta, Rukia recorrió la delgada línea de vello con la mirada hasta toparse con la cintura del pantalón. Él tiró a un lado los zapatos y se deshizo de los pantalones. Sólo quedaba una única prenda de ropa sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Rukia se humedeció los labios.

—¿Quieres que vuelva a tu lado? —le preguntó él.

—Sí, por favor.

Avanzó hacia ella; tan increíblemente hermoso, arrogante y poderoso, que el corazón de Rukia entró en un delirio rítmico.

—Disfruta —le dijo.

Rukia fue hacia él y empezó a acariciarlo con impaciencia, probándolo con la lengua y mordisqueándole la piel con los dientes. Él le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la dejó hacer lo que quisiera. Cuando ella levantó la mirada buscando su boca él se la dio sin más. Entonces ella se atrevió a deslizar los dedos sobre el fino vello y exploró la longitud de su erección. En cuanto sintió el roce, su potencia masculina palpitó con urgencia.

Él respiraba entrecortadamente y la tensión creciente le agarrotaba los músculos. Rukia le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y entonces él tomó el control. Le arrancó la falda del cuerpo de un tirón, y mientras Rukia la veía caer a sus pies, él se había agachado para quitarle las braguitas. En ese momento la joven sintió la cálida intrusión de su lengua entre las piernas y lanzó un gemido instintivo. Después Ichigo le quitó el top y el sujetador, y le agarró los pechos para saborear sus pezones con la lengua. Rukia sintió olas de placer en su interior y le clavó las uñas en los bíceps, temblando y retorciéndose de deseo.

Cuando por fin la tumbó en la cama y le separó las piernas, Rukia experimentó una deliciosa sensación de anticipación. Pero en lugar de poseerla en ese mismo momento, él se tumbó sobre ella y empezó a atormentarla con toda clase de experiencias nuevas que la dejaron temblando para cuando por fin se decidió a hacerle el amor.

Entró en su sexo húmedo con un poderoso empujón que le arrebató el aliento y entonces ambos empezaron a moverse al unísono hasta alcanzar el paraíso.

Aferrada a sus brazos, Rukia dejó que la llevara de vuelta a la Tierra con un beso interminable.

«Nunca dejaré que un hombre vuelva a hacerme esto…», pensó.

Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de que lo había susurrado en voz alta y un momento después Ichigo emprendió aquel viaje sensual una vez más.

Pasaron toda la tarde haciendo el amor. Ni se vistieron, ni tampoco salieron de la habitación. Se ducharon abrazados y cayeron exhaustos sobre la cama.

_Continuara! _

_Holas mis queridas lectoras, gracias por todos los bellos review q me dejan! Son lo máximo… _

_Mañana les subo el siguiente cap. Aunque les confienzo q quiero subir el siguiente cap hoy pero bueno mejor dejo la tensión para mañana jajajaja. _

_Les comento q tengo intensiones de adaptar otra historia pero primero termino de leerla y la adapto, créanme q la próxima historia q subiré será buenísima, estoy un poco indecisa (por q son 2 las q me tienen indecisa) , pero optare por la mejor._

_Nos estamos leyendo! _

_Yeckie!_


	9. Chapter 9

**se q dije q no subiria el cap 9 hoy, pero aparentemente a lo mejor estos dias no estare y no podre publicar (es un talvez) asi q por si las moscas**

**les dejo el cap BOMBA jajaja bueno cuidense las kiero y espero q les guste el cap... **

**Capítulo 9**

«Es un hombre extraño…», pensó Rukia por enésima vez mientras le veía charlar con uno de los granjeros bajo un sol inclemente. Estaba sentada en el porche de una pequeña casa pintada en azul, bebiendo un refresco que le había dado la esposa del campesino.

Por lo que Rukia había visto en los dos días que llevaba en la isla, él tenía tres caras distintas; fría y sofisticada para sus amistades, seria y grave para los negocios, y caliente y apasionada para ella. Rukia a veces se preguntaba si su mente y su cuerpo sobrevivirían a aquellas exigencias carnales agotadoras, sobre todo cuando la despertaba en mitad de la noche para hacerle el amor sin que ella pudiera decir nada.

Estaba enganchada a Ichigo Kurosaki… Le dio otro sorbo al refrigerio y se preguntó si todo seguiría siendo igual cuando volvieran a la realidad dos días después.

Milán, el mundo real, no el refugio del lago Como… Ichigo volvería a su vida ocupada y ella…

La cadena de pensamientos se paró en seco porque no sabía qué hacer a continuación. No sabía qué los esperaba a la vuelta. Ichigo había conseguido escapar del mundo real durante unos días. Seguramente él tampoco sabía qué se iba a encontrar.

Ni siquiera sabía si Uruyy y Orihime habían reaparecido. No había hablado con su padre. No quería hacerlo y Ichigo no le había comentado nada al respecto. Y después del altercado de la foto de bodas ella no se había atrevido a volver a sacar el tema porque se había dado cuenta de que prefería fingir que ésa era la auténtica realidad.

Ichigo se volvió hacia ella y el corazón de Rukia se encogió. Él llevaba todo el día de mal humor y su estado de ánimo aún se reflejaba en sus ojos dorados.

«Te amo…», pensó Rukia mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

—¿Te importa si bebo un poco de tu refresco? —agarró el vaso sin esperar una respuesta y se terminó lo que quedaba antes de que Rukia pudiera decirle que la esposa del granjero también le había servido un vaso.

Hermoso, cortés, insolente, arrogante… Rukia le observó mientras se bebía el refresco con una mueca en la cara. A él también le había sabido raro.

En los últimos días la había llevado a todos sitios. Rukia había conocido a amigos millonarios y a campesinos paupérrimos, pero todos la habían recibido con cálidas sonrisas y efusivas bienvenidas que reflejaban sus sentimientos hacia él y su abuela, cuyo parecido con ella no había pasado inadvertido para nadie.

La esposa del campesino salió al porche y empezó a hablar con él en cajún. Rukia escuchó con atención aunque no pudiera entender ni una palabra.

El sonido y la cadencia de su voz la habían hechizado.

—¿Cuántos idiomas hablas? —le preguntó en el camino de vuelta.

—No lo sé. Se me dan bien los idiomas —se encogió de hombros como si no fuera para tanto.

Rukia se volvió hacia él y observó su hermoso perfil. En los labios tenía un atisbo de sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó él, mirándola fugazmente.

—Arrogante.

—Creía que eso ya había quedado claro —volvió la vista al frente.

—Engreído entonces, si le quitas importancia a ser políglota.

—¿Políglota? —esbozó una sonrisa sexy—. Tienes una manera muy peculiar de hacerme cumplidos, _cara._ Y tú también tienes talentos propios.

—¿Como qué? —le preguntó Rukia con ironía—. ¿Llevar un tono de rosa que me hace parecer un esperpento sólo porque a ti te gusta? —le dijo, tocándose el sombrero que él le había regalado.

—Sin duda ése es uno de ellos —asintió con una sonrisa—. Y también tienes la facultad de ser paciente y discreta cuando estamos con otras personas, lo cual no hace sino realzar tu aire de misterio.

—¿Aire de misterio? —Rukia hizo una mueca—. Sólo soy tímida. Lo sabes bien.

—Excepto conmigo… —la luz del sol iluminó su narajado cabello—. Y entonces aparece otro de tus talentos; la Rukia Kurosaki salvaje, apasionada y provocativa. Así te veo en este momento.

—¡No estoy siendo provocativa! —dijo Rukia.

—¿Y qué me dices de esa forma de sentarle como una inocente gatita, cuando sabes perfectamente que la falda se te ha subido hasta los muslos?

—Tu mente sólo va en una dirección —le dijo y se arregló la falda.

—Tú haces que sea así. Y además tienes otro talento increíble que realmente me impresiona porque no conozco a nadie que pueda beberse más de un trago del ponche de ron de Marina y aún sea capaz de andar en línea recta, ya no digamos mantener una conversación coherente.

Rukia abrió los ojos, completamente estupefacta.

—Entonces ése era el extraño sabor que noté —le dijo, relamiéndose.

—El ponche de ron casero de Martha —Ichigo asintió—. Y ahora te llevaré a casa y le meteré en la cama antes de que te haga efecto.

—Ron —repitió Rukia al tiempo que sentía los primeros mareos.

Ella sólo había probado el ron en una ocasión; sólo una vez, porque los efectos de los que hablaba Ichigo eran tan…

—No vas a acercarte a ninguna cama conmigo —le dijo, estirando las piernas e irguiéndose en el asiento.

—Pero nos lo pasamos muy bien, _cara_. Tú perdiste todas las inhibiciones y yo disfruté de todos los beneficios.

—No sabía como el ron que probé entonces.

—El ron que Martha hace no tiene nada que ver con el ron añejo, cuidadosamente destilado y embotellado. Éste último es más bien como el coñac francés, y el de Martha se parece más a una poción de brujas.

—Tú te bebiste la mitad de mi copa —le dijo ella.

—Mm.

Rukia entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir.

Las piernas apenas la sostenían cuando intentó bajar del coche. Ichigo se echó a reír y la llevó en brazos hasta la casa.

—Sabes a Kurosaki —susurró ella mientras probaba su piel de caramelo.

—Me lo tomaré como un cumplido.

—Mm.

Abrió la puerta de una patada y la acostó en la cama. Rukia no quería soltarle, así que tuvo que zafarse de ella como pudo para volver a cerrar la puerta. Cuando se dio la vuelta ella ya estaba semi-desnuda, arrodillada en medio de la cama como una sirena sobre un mar de sábanas blancas.

—Llevas demasiada ropa —le dijo al verlo acercarse.

—¿Crees que no me conozco esto? Él se quitó la ropa y ella se despojó del top y del sujetador.

—Me siento tan sexy que quiero recorrer tu cuerpo palmo a palmo —le dijo.

—Más tarde —murmuró él. Se metió en la cama, la levantó y la sentó a horcajadas sobre sí mismo.

Rukia se echó hacia delante y le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello, buscando su boca sin cesar y moviendo las caderas con frenesí. En un momento dado su sexo desnudo se topó con la embestida poderosa de la erección de Ichigo, estremeciéndola de pies de cabeza. Él la agarró de la cintura con firmeza para que pudiera cabalgar a su propio ritmo.

Y así Rukia se dejó llevar por la ola de frenesí, gimiendo, suspirando e incluso riendo hasta llegar a la misma gloria. Prolongó la dulce agonía durante tanto tiempo que la caída por el precipicio fue una apoteosis de éxtasis.

—Si vuelves a beber ron en compañía de otros, te mato —murmuró Ichigo sobre la melena de Rukia.

—Ya te deseo de nuevo —dijo ella.

«La pasión lo es todo en el paraíso…», pensó Rukia un rato más tarde, tumbada boca abajo con los ojos cerrados. No había una sola célula de su cuerpo que no se sintiera como nueva.

Ichigo salió del cuarto de baño y su aroma a limpio inundó la estancia. Se acostó a su lado y deslizó la punta del dedo a lo largo de la espalda de Rukia. Ella sonrió.

—Creo que eres espectacular, sensual, un amante fabuloso —le dijo.

—Y yo creo que todavía sigues embriagada —le dijo él con sequedad—. Lo cual significa que más tarde, cuando recuerdes todo lo que me has dicho, te odiarás a ti misma.

—Eso no es bueno para tu ego —dijo Rukia—. Oh, por favor, hazlo de nuevo. Ha sido maravilloso.

Pero él no lo hizo. En cambio, se acostó boca arriba y fijó la vista en el techo.

—Rukia —le dijo con gesto serio—. Necesito que te concentres un momento porque tengo algo que decirle…

Al ver que guardaba silencio se volvió hacia ella y descubrió que estaba dormida. Suspiró profundamente, volvió a mirar hacia arriba, y decidió que las noticias que había visto en Internet podían esperar.

Sin embargo, los acontecimientos estaban a punto de precipitarse sobre ellos.

/

/

Rukia se despertó en una cama vacía. Tenía la cabeza embotada y los sentidos entumecidos. Todo era culpa del ron… Haciendo un gran esfuerzo con sus doloridos músculos, se arrastró hasta la ducha y entonces recordó cómo había pasado la tarde.

Mientras se desenredaba el cabello húmedo, miró por la ventana y fue entonces cuando supo que algo había cambiado. Había dos hombres vigilando la playa.

Dejó el peine y salió del dormitorio. Por el pasillo se cruzó con dos sirvientas con gesto preocupado. Las dos la saludaron a toda prisa y siguieron adelante.

Intrigada, la joven siguió avanzando por el pasillo guiada por la enérgica voz de Ichigo. Lo encontró en el pequeño comedor, sirviéndose una taza de café mientras hablaba por el móvil. Llevaba los mismos pantalones cortos y la camiseta que tan rápido se había quitado un rato antes, pero por lo demás se había convertido en otra persona. Aquel rictus serio, la voz tensa, sus movimientos bruscos…

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Rukia cuando se volvió hacia ella.

Cerró el teléfono y lo arrojó sobre la mesa.

—Han descubierto nuestro escondite —le dijo directamente—. Nelliel la esposa de Noitora decidió que sería divertido publicarlo en Internet. La cara más tierna de Ichigo Kurosaki… —hizo una mueca de rabia—. Tu sombrero rosa ha causado sensación. Seguro que debió de hacernos la foto cuando íbamos hacia el coche aquel día.

—Pero… ¿Por qué querría hacerlo ahora, dos semanas más tarde? —preguntó Ichigo, frunciendo el ceño y avanzando hacia él.

—Noitora la ha echado de la casa. La pilló en una… situación comprometedora, por lo visto, con uno de sus ayudantes. Supongo que ha decidido usar lo nuestro para distraer la atención de los medios.

—¿Y lo ha conseguido?

—Sí —Ichigo le dio la taza de café que acababa de servir—. Los medios ya están en la isla, lo que significa que tendremos que irnos antes de lo previsto.

Un rato más tarde un helicóptero aterrizó en el césped cercano a la piscina. Rukia lo vio llegar por la ventana. Ichigo había establecido un riguroso perímetro de seguridad con guardaespaldas apostados en todos los rincones.

—¿Crees que todo esto es necesario? —le preguntó.

—Sí—respondió él—. Tengo más noticias…

Rukia lo miró fijamente.

—Los amantes fugados han reaparecido. Orihime está en la casa de Vito en Sydney y tu hermano ha vuelto a Inglaterra.

Rukia contuvo la respiración.

—Lo arrestaron en Gatwick y está siendo interrogado por la policía en este preciso momento.

—Pero creía que ibas a…

—Lo confesó todo, _cara_ —le dijo Ichigo, preocupado—. Confesó voluntariamente haberse llevado el dinero de Kuchiki's y destrozó mi tapadera. Ahora tendré que rendir cuentas en Milán. Salimos dentro de diez minutos.

Diez minutos no era nada comparado con las nueve horas que les llevó regresar a Milán. Ichigo no dijo ni una palabra durante todo el vuelo. Se había escondido detrás de una fría pared de hielo y Rukia no podía culparlo por ello. Su orgullo había resultado herido, su integridad… Rukia pensó que jamás podría perdonarlos por lo ocurrido.

Y el único consuelo que tenía era que el arresto de Uryuu no se había filtrado a los medios. Ichigo se había pasado la mayor parte del viaje hablando por teléfono para garantizar la discreción de los implicados.

Llegaron al aeropuerto de Linate a primera hora de la mañana. Negros nubarrones tapaban el sol y no paraba de llover. Una limusina con lunas tintadas los recogió a su llegada para llevarlos a la ciudad.

Ichigo continuó hablando por teléfono durante el viaje en coche. El monótono flujo de su voz parecía incansable a pesar de las circunstancias. Rukia, por el contrario, había desconectado muchas horas antes.

Media hora después estaban en su apartamento de Milán. Mientras él miraba el correo, Rukia miró a su alrededor. Los dos sabían que la realidad se les había echado encima.

—Te enseñaré la casa en un minuto —le dijo un momento después.

Rukia se volvió y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—He estado aquí —dijo y volvió a darle la espalda.

Incluso su voz sonaba diferente; sosegada, fría, distante…

Había sido en una fiesta, una semana después de su llegada a Milán. Aquel día también llevaba un traje y su voz sonaba exactamente igual que en ese momento. Ichigo Kurosaki, entonces prometido de Orihime, se había paseado entre los invitados con la gracia y la elegancia de un príncipe. Apenas había reparado en ella, aunque sí le había hablado en una ocasión.

«_Ciao_, ¿qué tal? ¿Se lo está pasando bien?…»

¿Recordaba su nombre aquel día?

Rukia sonrió. Claro que lo recordaba. Él era un hombre que hablaba varios idiomas, así que un simple nombre era fácil de recordar para él.

—Pasaremos la mayor parte del tiempo aquí, así que puedes cambiarte y hacer lo que te apetezca.

Rukia asintió con la cabeza y entró en el sofisticado salón. Fue hacia la ventana y contempló la vista. Las cortinas de seda gris y los cojines a juego iban tan bien con el cuero marrón de los muebles…

Se apartó de la ventana y se lo encontró de pie en el vestíbulo. Su expresión era indescriptible.

—¿Puedo tener mi propia habitación? —Rukia no sabía que iba a decirlo hasta que las palabras salieron de su boca.

—¿Qué clase de habitación?

«No quiero dormir contigo nunca más…», pensó, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

—Mi propio espacio —dijo finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros—. Algún sitio donde pueda poner mis trastos cuando me los traigan.

—¿Te gustan los trastos? —levantó una ceja como si sintiera curiosidad. Sin embargo, él sabía muy bien por qué se andaba con rodeos.

Rukia asintió y apretó los labios para que no temblaran. Un nudo se estaba formando en su garganta.

Un abismo infranqueable se estaba abriendo entre ellos, pero no tenía nada que ver con la amplitud de la habitación. De repente Rukia se dio cuenta de la diferencia de edad entre ellos. Aquellos doce años le permitían comportarse con más seguridad en los momentos difíciles, mientras que ella…

Tragó con dificultad. Su corazón latía sin control, consciente del obstáculo que los separaba; un abismo que se había hecho más grande cuando él había salido del dormitorio del avión vestido con ese traje elegante y le había sugerido que se cambiara de ropa. Se miró a sí misma. Aquel vestido color gris pálido había aparecido detrás de la puerta del dormitorio como por arte de magia, y ella se sentía como una extraña dentro de él; una persona cuidosamente diseñada para encajar con él.

Pero en realidad ella no era más que…

—¿Qué ocurre, varal? —le preguntó él.

Las lágrimas que se acumulaban en su garganta amenazaban con aflorar a sus ojos.

—Nada —logró decirle, aunque sin saber cómo—. Es que me siento rara aquí… fuera de lugar.

—Te acostumbrarás.

—Es el…

El teléfono comenzó a sonar por primera vez después de semanas y los dos se sobresaltaron. Ichigo fue a contestar y Rukia fue tras él. El aparato estaba en lo que parecía un estudio. Rukia continuó su camino hacia la parte de atrás de la casa, donde estaba la cocina, y se entretuvo buscando las cosas necesarias para preparar café.

Cuando le oyó entrar en la cocina, no se volvió hacia él.

—Tengo que salir—le dijo.

Ella asintió y apretó los labios. Deseaba decir algo sobre Uryuu y el lío en que lo había metido su familia, pero no era capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—No sé cuándo volveré, pero uno de mis empleadas, Abriana Trislano, estará contigo para aconsejarte si ocurre algo imprevisto.

—¿Una asistente personal?

Él asintió.

—Es buena. Deja que se ocupe de todo. Tiene mi número de móvil por si necesita… alguna aclaración.

«Esto no me gusta», pensó Rukia.

—Preferiría ir contigo. Que me vean contigo.

Él sonrió por primera vez en muchas horas.

—_Alttore_, tenerte a mi lado seria una distracción irresistible, como lo es darte un beso por haberlo sugerido.

Rukia se movió. Tenía que hacerlo.

—Entonces yo iré hacia ti —le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le dio un beso, lo quisiera o no. Ichigo sabía y olía a fuego.

Él se dejó llevar por sus caricias y deslizó las manos por debajo de su chaqueta para atraerla hacia sí, disipando así la incertidumbre que Rukia llevaba consigo.

—No te dejes avasallar —le dijo ella cuando sus labios se separaron.

—Lo conseguiremos.

—Tengo miedo —le confesó en un susurro.

—No tienes por qué —le dijo con otro beso—. Sé lo que me hago.

Llamaron a la puerta y él fue a abrir. Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo el hombre de fuego fue reemplazado por otro de hielo.

Abriana era agradable, pero Rukia albergaba algún que otro reparo. Se había presentado allí en vaqueros y zapatillas, con dulces frescos de una pastelería cercana. Su naturaleza afectuosa y afable mantenía a raya la ansiedad de Rukia y se ocupaba de las llamadas telefónicas y visitas con gran eficiencia.

No obstante, en menos de veinticuatro horas Rukia se dio cuenta de que estaba tan aislada como lo había estado en el lago Como. Ichigo intentaba protegerla de la nueva oleada de interés mediático suscitada por los últimos acontecimientos.

Ni llamadas, ni periódicos… Pero Ichigo no podía impedirle que viera la televisión, en la que informaban a menudo sobre el presunto abuso de poder del presidente del banco Kurosaki a la hora de conceder un préstamo a su suegro.

—Ichigo le aconsejó que no vieras estas cosas —le dijo Abriana, preocupada al ver su cara pálida—. Él no ha hecho nada malo. Usó su propio dinero, no el del banco, y puede demostrarlo.

—Sí —dijo Rukia, intentando creer lo que Abriana le decía.

Sin embargo, ella sabía más que la empleada de Ichigo, y también sabía que no le habrían llamado a comparecer si todo hubiera estado tan claro.

Apenas le vio durante la semana siguiente. Aunque volviera al apartamento cada noche, siempre regresaba a altas horas de la noche, cansado y taciturno. A medida que avanzaban los días, Rukia comenzó a ver cómo la tensión dibujaba surcos en su inmaculado rostro bronceado. Además, ni siquiera dormía con ella. Él decía que no quería molestarla y ella fingía entenderlo, pero lo echaba de menos. Lo echaba tanto de menos.

Una semana después de su llegada a Milán, Rukia sintió movimiento sobre el colchón y despertó de un sueño inquieto. Un par de manos familiares la agarraban con fuerza y unos labios de fuego la besaban con avidez.

En cuanto la dejó tomar aliento, ella buscó su mirada en la penumbra. Parecía diferente, relajado. La tensión y la incertidumbre habían desaparecido de su rostro.

—¿Ha terminado?

Él asintió, apoyándose en un antebrazo para poder mirarla.

—Tu hermano está libre. El banco decidió no presentar cargos porque el dinero sólo desapareció durante veinticuatro horas. Y tu padre simplemente dijo la verdad, y mantuvo que no sabía nada al respecto.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo me las arreglé solo. Di mi versión de los hechos y la mantuve hasta el final. Insistí en que no sabía nada de los cinco millones y medio que tu hermano se había llevado y no pudieron demostrar nada en contra mía.

Rukia le tocó la comisura de los labios.

—¿Pero lo que tú hiciste estaba… mal?

Él guardó silencio un instante, le agarró la mano y besó sus dedos con fervor.

—Moralmente sí.

Rukia no pudo contener las lágrimas.

—Entonces lo siento. Siento que hayas tenido que hacer algo malo por mí. Pero, gracias… —y en ese momento dijo lo que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo decir—. Te quiero. Ichigo —susurró.

Sin decir una palabra, él continuó besándola en los dedos. Sonrió.

—Gratitud cariñosa de mi peor crítico —le dijo con ironía—. Casi lo merecía.

Aquello fue como recibir una palada en la cara. Rukia intentó ponerse en pie, pero él se lo impidió.

—No… Olvida lo que he dicho. Todavía estoy un poco molesto por los interrogatorios, pero eso ha sido muy generoso de tu parte.

¿Acaso intentaba hacerla sentir mejor?

Ella en cambio no podía sentirse peor. Estaba hecha pedazos.

—Y yo también te quiero, _bella mia_ —añadió de pronto—. Claro que sí. ¿Por qué si no arriesgaría mi reputación? Lo hago por la mujer que amo… Y ahora sólo te deseo a ti. Te necesito desesperadamente —dijo y apretó sus labios contra los de Rukia en un beso delirante.

Por primera vez desde la boda hicieron el amor con calma y en silencio. Rukia quedó llena de él, pero las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Él se las secó con sus besos y la abrazó, sin decir absolutamente nada…

Cuando Rukia despertó a la mañana siguiente, ya estaba sola. Un intenso dolor le agarrotaba las entrañas, pero no sabía que las cosas sólo podían empeorar. Aunque hubiera querido quedarse en la cama todo el día, con la cara hundida en la almohada y tapada hasta la cabeza, hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse. No quería enfrentarse a lo que el día le deparaba, pero Abriana estaba a punto de llegar y tenía que arreglarse un poco.

Había una nota para ella en la cocina, apoyada contra la tetera. Era de Ichigo.

_Cena a las ocho. Reservaré en algún sitio especial. Ponte algo espectacular. Ti amo, Ichigo…_

Lágrimas amargas le hicieron un nudo en la garganta. Ojalá no hubiera escrito aquello. Ojalá hubiera actuado como si aquellas palabras no hubieran salido de su boca la noche anterior. Sólo así habría podido olvidar lo estúpida que había sido y seguir adelante.

_«Ti amo, Ichigo…»_

Su demostración de afecto sólo indicaba una cosa: se sentía mal por la reacción que había tenido al oír su confesión y trataba de compensarla. El matrimonio debía continuar pasara lo que pasara, aunque fuera con palabras vacías.

Rukia arrugó la nota y se abrazó. En ese momento empezó a sonar el teléfono del vestíbulo, pero ella no contestó hasta el sexto timbre.

—¿Sí?

—¿Rukia? —dijo Ichigo sin rodeos—. ¿Por qué has contestado el teléfono? ¿Dónde está Abriana?

—No… está.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Te encuentras bien, _cara_? Rukia apretó los labios.

—Ichigo, creo que voy a viajar a Inglaterra hoy. Quiero ver… a mi, mi padre y…

—Ni hablar —le dijo él con brusquedad y masculló un juramento—. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué has elegido este momento en particular para hacerme esto?

—Pensé que…

—¡Bueno, no pienses! ¡_Por Dio_, nunca seré capaz de entender a las mujeres! Voy de camino al apartamento. No hagas nada hasta que yo llegue. ¡Ni siquiera deberíamos estar teniendo esta conversación! ¡Abriana debería estar ahí para contestar el maldito teléfono!

—¿Por qué vienes de camino? —le preguntó Rukia, frunciendo el ceño.

Hubo otro silencio incómodo.

—Te lo diré cuando llegue. Hay un cambio de planes. Nos vamos a la casa del lago Como. ¡Mientras tanto haz la maleta para tu estancia allí en lugar de hacerla para dejarme!

La conexión se cortó de repente. Rukia se quedó mirando el aparato con gesto perplejo. Él nunca se ponía tan furioso, no hasta ese punto.

En ese instante llamaron a la puerta. Rukia dejó el teléfono y fue a abrirle la puerta a Abriana.

Sin embargo, la persona que vio al otro lado del umbral, enlutada y siniestra, no se parecía en nada a la asistente personal.

—¡Orihime!

_Continuara! _

_SASSSS! Hasta aquí el cap del dia de hoy… les comento q el próximo cap es el cap final T_T _

_Espero q les haya gustado el cap jajajaj quedo de ataque, no creen? (xD) _

_Bueno tocara esperar a la próxima actualización… dependen de ustedes q tan rápida sea! _

_Bueno ya me voy…. Gracias por los review las kiero, besos y abrazos! _

_Yeckie! _


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bleach no me pertenece son de tite kubo yo simplemente utilizo sus personajes para adaptarlos a esta espectacular historia de amor llamada atrapada en su chantaje de Michelle Reid.**_

**Capítulo 10**

Los grises ojos Orihime Inoue echaban chispas. La que fuera amiga de Rukia dio un paso adelante y le dio un bofetón en la cara.

—¿Cómo has podido, Rukia? —le espetó—. ¿Cómo pudiste casarle así con él?

Un latigazo de dolor hizo tambalearse a Rukia, que se cubrió la mejilla con la mano.

—Pero tú le fugaste con Uryuu —le dijo tartamudeando—. Dejaste a Ichigo…

—¡Yo no lo dejé! —su mejor amiga le dijo con rabia—. Ichigo se deshizo de mí. ¡Me dijo que había encontrado a otra persona y que ya no quería casarse conmigo!

—Pero eso no es cierto. Tú sabes que no lo es. Tú…

Orihime entró en la casa, sumida en un mar de lágrimas.

—Uryuu me rescató. Yo lo llamé cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre tú y Ichigo.

—¡Pero no pasaba nada!

—¡Yo necesitaba a Uryuu para que te alejara de nosotros antes de que arruinaras mi vida! —se volvió hacia ella y la dejó ver las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos—. Él también iba a hacerlo —le dijo, ahogada—. Iba a hacerlo la mañana después de aquel baile… cuando os pillé en la terraza. ¡Yo vi tu cara, Rukia! ¡Sabía lo que estaba pasando!

Azotada por la culpa, Rukia abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no llegaron.

Orihime la fulminó con la mirada.

—Te saqué de allí tan pronto como pude. Tu hermano quería ir a tu habitación en ese momento y llevarte de vuelta a casa a rastras, pero ya era demasiado tarde —su voz se quebró—. Ichigo llegó al hotel unos minutos después que nosotros. ¡Me dijo que todo se había acabado, delante de mi primo Vito y de tu hermano, Rukia! —le dijo, llorando—. Terminó conmigo sin más. ¡Nunca me había sentido tan humillada!

—Sabes que estás mintiendo, Orihime —le dijo Rukia, temblando.

—¿Estoy mintiendo? Desde el momento en que pusiste tus ojos sobre mi prometido, te encaprichaste de él.

—Oh, Dios —exclamó Rukia.

—Éramos amigas. ¡Las mejores! Y tú me traicionaste de la peor manera posible. Bueno, ahora vas a saber lo que se siente cuando le hieren y te humillan de esa manera, Rukia. ¡Estoy embarazada de Ichigo y él va a volver conmigo!

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en el silencio. Ichigo estaba en mitad del pasillo, acompañado de Abríana, que contemplaba la escena con la cara blanca.

Orihime lo vio de inmediato y fue a su encuentro, arrojándose a sus brazos entre sollozos. Él permaneció impasible; una estatua de hielo con la mirada clavada en Rukia.

Él tenía que haber oído lo que Orihime había dicho porque sus gritos habían sido los bastante escandalosos como para ahogar el ruido de sus pasos al llegar. Y no lo negaba; no rechazaba a Orihime. Sólo miraba a Rukia como si esperara que ella dijera algo. ¿Pero qué podía decir ella?

Orihime seguía llorando sobre el pecho de Ichigo cuando Rukia logró que las piernas le respondieran. Él le había dicho algo a Abriana en voz baja y la asistenta se había retirado de inmediato.

Cuanto más se acercaba a ellos, más estruendo hacían los latidos de su corazón, que retumbaban en sus oídos como un trueno. Al pasar junto a ellos, Ichigo le puso una mano en el hombro y ella se estremeció desde dentro.

—No… —le dijo él, en un susurro angustioso.

Ella se detuvo un instante. Lo miró a los ojos, después a Orihime, y finalmente volvió a atravesarlo con la mirada. Una pálida sonrisa de impotencia retorció sus temblorosos labios al contemplar aquella patética escena. El hombre, la prometida despechada, la esposa…

—No, por favor —le dijo Ichigo, apretándole el hombro—. Yo me ocuparé de todo.

«Ocuparse de todo…» ¿De qué iba a ocuparse? ¿De una ex prometida histérica? ¿De una esposa ingenua y estúpida? ¿O de un niño inocente ante el que todo lo demás carecía de importancia?

Rukia siguió de largo y se alejó de él. En el dormitorio, contempló su imagen en el espejo. Era como mirar a una completa extraña; una desconocida con el cabello negro y los ojos azules.

Todo había terminado. Ni siquiera importaban las mentiras de Orihime. Lo único que importaba era el hijo que Orihime decía llevar en sus entrañas.

El heredero de Kurosaki.

Ella era la intrusa en aquella relación y tenía que marcharse. Quizá Orihime tuviera razón. A lo mejor se merecía lo que le estaba pasando.

Se apartó del espejo y el pánico se apoderó de ella. Tenía que salir de allí a toda prisa.

Abrió el armario. Sacó la primera maleta que encontró y arrojó unas cuantas prendas en su interior. Agarró una chaqueta de lino negro y se la puso encima de la camiseta blanca que llevaba puesta. Entonces buscó el bolso y hurgó en él con manos temblorosas. El pasaporte, las tarjetas de crédito… Todo estaba en su sitio.

Olvidando la maleta a medio hacer, abrió la puerta del dormitorio de un tirón. Todo estaba en calma en el pasillo. Abríana había desaparecido y el estudio de Ichigo estaba cerrado a cal y canto.

Fuera llovía a cántaros. Paró un taxi y salió de allí para siempre. Como era habitual, el aeropuerto de Linale era un caos, pero Rukia consiguió una plaza en el primer vuelo con destino a Londres. Tres horas más tarde salía por la puerta de llegadas del aeropuerto de Gatwick.

La primera persona a la que vio fue a su padre.

—¿Cómo supiste…? —le dijo entre lágrimas.

—Ichigo me llamó —le dijo y miró a la persona que lo acompañaba.

Rukia siguió su mirada y reprimió una amarga sonrisa. La habían seguido desde el momento en que había dejado el apartamento de Ichigo. Un miembro del equipo de seguridad de Ichigo había seguido todos sus pasos.

Se arrojó a los brazos de su padre y rompió a llorar.

—No pasa nada, Rukia. Ahora estás en casa —su padre le dio una palmadita en el hombro—. Vamos a buscar el coche.

Estaban llegando al vehículo cuando Rukia le preguntó por Uryuu.

—Está bien —le dijo su padre—. Por lo menos, ha aprendido algunas cosas gracias a esa absurda escapada. Tomar algo que no le pertenece puede ser emocionante en el momento, pero los errores siempre pasan factura.

Rukia se preguntó si estaba hablando del dinero o de ella, pero no quiso saber la respuesta.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—Está en una de esas caras clínicas de rehabilitación. Ichigo lo ha pagado todo.

Rukia se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿No lo sabías? Pensaba que Ichigo le lo había dicho.

—¿Por qué?

—Tu hermano ya estaba metido en líos cuando pasó lo de Orihime —dijo su padre con tristeza—. Yo soy el culpable. No debería haberme empeñado en convertiros en lo que yo quería que fuerais. Uryuu le debía un montón de dinero a una gente de la peor calaña. La idea de tomarlo «prestado» del préstamo de Kuchiki's tan sólo fue el comienzo de sus problemas. Aquella estúpida idea se transformó en una absurda venganza contra mí. Lo demás ya lo sabes. Se fugó con Orihime a Australia y la vida le dio una buena lección. El gran amor de tu vida no es siempre el más sano y conveniente. Pero no creo que haga falta que te lo diga.

Rukia guardó silencio. No quería pensar en las locuras que había cometido con Ichigo. Sólo quería volver a su hogar y hundirse en su propia miseria el resto de sus días.

Pero las cosas no iban a ser así de fáciles. El teléfono estaba sonando cuando entraron en la casa.

—Es Ichigo —le dijo su padre, ofreciéndole el auricular.

Rukia apretó los labios y entró en la cocina. No quería hablar con él… nunca más.

Volvió a llamar al día siguiente, pero ella también se negó a hablar con él.

—Le debemos mucho, Rukia —le dijo su padre, insistiendo.

—Yo no. Yo ya le he pagado mi deuda —dijo, sabiendo que él debía de haberlo oído.

No volvió a llamar esa semana y Rukia le odió mucho más por ello.

Y siguió odiándole más y más, alimentando ese odio con furia y desprecio, hasta que él se presentó en su puerta una tarde cualquiera.

Rukia sintió ganas de golpearlo, tal y como había hecho Orihime con ella. Serio y calado hasta los huesos, la miró con ojos feroces.

—¿Puedo pasar? Y antes de que contestes… —añadió con gesto sombrío—. Te aconsejo que dejes de mirarme así, o yo me encargaré de que así sea.

Rukia vio que hablaba muy en serio. El fulgor dorado de aquellos ojos así lo decía. Él estaba dispuesto a cumplir la amenaza.

La joven levantó la barbilla y sus verdes ojos lo acribillaron con destellos de fuego. Un desafío en toda regla…

—No sé qué te hace pensar que puedes presentarte aquí y empezar a darme órdenes —le dijo con rabia—. Pero déjame decirte que has perdido todo el derecho a…

Ichigo dio un paso adelante y Rukia se vio obligada a retroceder, dejándole entrar.

Él cerró la puerta tras de sí. Agobiaba por su intimidante cercanía, Rukia dio un rodeo, entró en el salón y se paró en el extremo más alejado, justo al lado de las llamas del hogar. Él se detuvo en la puerta.

Bajo la tenue luz de aquel lluvioso atardecer, parecía más alto y corpulento. Las líneas de tensión que surcaban su frente antes de la llegada de Orihime volvían a marcar su rostro.

—Has perdido peso —le dijo, dejando claro que la observaba con atención mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

—No, no es así —dijo Rukia y cruzó los brazos.

—Y pareces… cansada… ¿No puedes dormir, _cara?_

—Oh, ¿quién sino tú podría hacer un comentario tan arrogante? —le respondió, cortante.

Para sorpresa de Rukia, él hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Sí, probablemente —suspiró y levantó una mano—. ¿Puedo quitarme el abrigo? Aquí… hace calor.

Rukia hubiera querido decirle que la visita iba a ser muy corta y que no hacía falta que se molestara, pero finalmente apretó los labios y asintió.

Le observó desabrocharse los botones hasta descubrir el elegante traje que llevaba debajo. Ichigo el hombre de negocios…

Él miró a su alrededor, buscando una percha donde colgarlo.

—Dámelo —le dijo ella y fue hacia él.

Sus dedos rozaron los de Rukia cuando el abrigo cambió de manos y él cerró unas de las suyas alrededor de la de ella. Un témpano de hielo… Ichigo la soltó de inmediato.

Sin mirarlo ni un momento, Rukia agarró el abrigo y lo llevó al recibidor. Cuando regresó al salón él estaba junto al hogar, de espaldas a la puerta. Estaba mirando una foto de ella cuando tenía dieciocho años. Era la foto de su graduación. Se la había hecho Orihime.

Ella también le había hecho una a su amiga, pero Uryuu la había quitado, según le había dicho su padre.

—¿Cómo está? —le preguntó Rukia con un nudo en la garganta—. Quiero decir, Orihime.

—Está bien —se volvió hacia ella—. Ha vuelto a Londres con sus padres, Rukia.

—U… Uryuu ha salido de rehabilitación —se apresuró a decir ella.

—Sí, lo sé. Rukia…

—No volverá a casa. Éste es un pequeño pueblo comercial donde todo se sabe. No puede presentarse por aquí como si nada, así que va a quedarse con un viejo amigo en Falmouth… Van a hacer un viaje por el mundo, con la mochila a la espalda… Él quiere… encontrarse a sí mismo. Por lo menos hay algo bueno en todo esto. Mi padre por fin se ha dado cuenta de que ha sido demasiado duro con él, así que…

—No hay ningún bebé, Rukia.

_Continuara! _

_A que no adivinan que todavía falta un cap xD _

_Así q este no es final falta otro! _

_Gracias por los review! Disculpen por las equivocaciones q cometí en los anteriores cap, espero q este no tenga errores u_u _

_Bueno amigas, espero q les haya gustado el cap. _

_GRACIAS A:_ Nany Kuchiki , maribel-chan , Orihime Cifer'Inoe , kusajishi-chiru , Noriko X , ichirukixevere22, Clan Yuki , Aishasweet, SS Abi Kuchiki Rukia Stardust, darisu-chan , leslymay, Aiko Li SI ME FALTO ALGUIEN PORFIS COMUNIQUENME jejej

_Nos estamos leyendo! _

_Besos yeckie!_


	11. Chapter 11

**BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE, NI TAMPOCO SUS PERSONAJES SON EXCLUSIVOS DE TITE KUBO… LA HISTORIA TAMPOCO ME PERTENECE ES AUTORIA DE MICHELLE REID.**

**DISFRUTEN EL CAP.**

**Capítulo 11**

Rukia lo miró fijamente; sus ojos eran dos lagunas de incomprensión.

—Pensé que debía decírtelo antes de que te quedaras sin temas de conversación y empezaras a hablarme del tiempo —le dijo él—. Orihime mintió, Rukia. Nunca ha estado embarazada. Sólo está enfadada con todo el mundo, contigo, conmigo, con tu hermano… Enfadada consigo misma por destrozar su propia vida de esa manera…

—¿Quieres decir que… fue a tu apartamento y dijo todo eso sólo para hacerme daño?

—Y a mí también —él asintió—. Pero le ha llevado toda esta semana admitirlo —sus ojos color avellanas brillaron—. Te conoce bien, _amare mío_ —le dijo suavemente—. Sabía qué decir para alejarte de mí. ¡Y ahora estoy aquí, preguntándome por qué sigues ahí, en vez de arrojarle a mis brazos, aliviada y agradecida!

Aquel brote de rabia puso a Rukia en tensión.

—¿Agradecida por qué?

—Porque no hay ningún niño —le dijo Ichigo—. Porque no estoy a punto de verme involucrado en una complicada demanda de paternidad y porque sigues siendo la mujer a la que hice mi esposa. Y deberías haberte quedado en Milán, dándome tu apoyo hasta que todo esto se aclarara.

Rukis se dio cuenta de que ésa era la razón por la que se había presentado allí con gesto malhumorado. Estaba enojado porque ella no se había quedado a su lado, soportando las burlas de todo el mundo por segunda vez. ¡Esperaba que se lanzara a sus brazos después de oír la buena noticia, pero eso no iba a ocurrir!

—Tienes un sentido retorcido de la confianza en uno mismo. Ichigo. Si realmente esperas que me arroje a tus brazos como si nada. ¿O ya se te ha olvidado que estaba pensando irme antes de que Orihime llegara?

—No he olvidado nada —se acercó a ella—. Sólo estaba dándote la oportunidad para que aquel pequeño incidente pasara a la historia tranquilamente.

—Bueno, yo no quiero que sea así—dijo ella, echándose atrás—. ¡Y no te atrevas a tocarme! —le advirtió cuando se topó con la puerta—. Me has mentido, acosado, despojado de todo sentimiento, ¿pero qué me has dado a cambio? —le preguntó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Tu maravilloso cuerpo y el placer de poder usarlo es todo lo que me diste a cambio, Ichigo. ¿Y todavía crees que eso basta para garantizar mi lealtad y apoyo?

—No —dijo él con un suspiro—. Te mereces algo mejor que yo.

—Bueno, gracias por esa pequeña concesión —dijo, y en ese momento recordó la nota que le había dejado antes de irse.

_«Ti amo…»_

Abrió la puerta del salón.

—En fin, tienes que entender que quiera que te vayas —le dijo con un temblor en la voz—. Mi padre llegará en cualquier momento y preferiría que tú…

—No, no llegará…

Rukia se quedó de piedra en el umbral.

—¿Qué dices?

—Que no llegará a casa pronto —le explicó él—. Sabe que estoy aquí. Piensa que voy a llevarte a cenar.

—¿Cenar? —Rukia echó los hombros atrás—. No quiero cenar contigo.

—Sólo así lograrás librarte de mí, _cara._

Aquellas frías palabras la hicieron darse la vuelta. En cuanto vio la expresión de su rostro, se dio cuenta de que Ichigo Kurosaki había vuelto a ser el hombre de cabeza fría que no jugaba limpio en la batalla.

—Explícame eso —le dijo Rukia, humedeciéndose los labios.

—Cenar. Eso es todo. Ya he reservado mesa. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es sentarte a mi lado y cenar conmigo o… Reclamaré la deuda de tu familia.

Rukia empezó a entenderle en cuanto dijo aquellas palabras. Ése era el auténtico Ichigo Kurosaki.

—Cenar—Rukia se cruzó de brazos.

Ichigo observaba todos sus movimientos con atención.

—¿Dónde? —le preguntó ella. —En mi hotel. Estoy hospedado en el Langwell Hall.

Langwell Hall… Ichigo siempre quería lo mejor. Ese hotel era el mejor de la zona; una mansión espectacular reformada y convertida en hotel.

Ella sabía por qué hacía lo que hacía. Aquella cortés invitación cargada de amenazas… La estaba sacando de su área de seguridad para llevarla al lugar donde él se sentía a sus anchas.

—No tengo nada apropiado que ponerme para cenar en el Langwell Hall.

Ichigo miró el sencillo vestido de lino que llevaba puesto.

—Ven tal y como estás. Vamos a comer, no a un desfile de modas.

Rukia empezó a enojarse. Ya había tenido bastante de sus estrategias calculadas.

—Cenar—repitió en un tono distinto—. Eso es todo. Después me traes a casa y te marchas sin amenazas.

—Sí —él asintió.

Sin decir ni una palabra más Rukia fue hacia el vestíbulo y subió las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio con la cabeza bien alta.

Sin embargo, quizá debería haber mirado atrás. Si se hubiera vuelto tan sólo un instante, le habría visto pasarse la mano por la frente como si quisiera borrar la tensión que ahí se acumulaba.

Cuando regresó llevaba una gabardina negra. Debajo se había puesto el único vestido decente que tenía en Inglaterra; un vestido negro de punto hasta las rodillas con manga larga y cuello alto.

Ichigo la esperaba en el vestíbulo con el abrigo puesto y la paciencia al borde del precipicio.

El viaje en el Bentley alquilado fue como un lujoso paseo a través de la espesa lluvia.

Langwell Hall no defraudó ninguna de las expectativas de Rukia. La recepción principal estaba decorada con molduras de roble y también la imponente escalinata, mientras que los salones de fiestas lucían muebles antiguos de un gusto exquisito. La porcelana fina estaba expuesta en radiantes vitrinas de cristal, donde también se mostraban obras de arte de valor incalculable.

Los llevaron a una mesa situada en un rincón del elegante restaurante. Alguien invisible se había ocupado de sus abrigos. Lámparas de luz tenue iluminaban las mesas, adornadas con cristalería fina, cubiertos de plata y platos de porcelana.

Ichigo le hizo señas al maître y se ocupó de apartarle la silla a Rukia.

—Necesitas diamantes —le dijo cuando ella tomó asiento.

—Así no vas a conseguir ablandarme —dijo ella, pensando en los diamantes de Orihime.

Al mirarlo a la cara, supo que él había tenido el mismo pensamiento.

—Entonces esmeraldas —le dijo—. Que realcen tus ojos.

—Eso ha sido una cursilada —objetó Rukia—. Y mis ojos son Violetas.

—Ahora no. No lo son —dijo él y sonrió.

Rukia se sonrojó. Ambos sabían que sus ojos sólo se volvían Azules en el fragor de la pasión.

El maître regresó para ofrecerle la carta de vinos, pero Ichigo escogió lo que quería sin leerla. El maître tomó nota, pero sus ojos denotaban incertidumbre. Langwell Hall era el típico lugar en el que quizá no tuvieran su petición. Les puso la carta sobre la mesa.

Rukia abrió la suya y fingió leerla con interés. Ichigo se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y la observó con atención.

—Déjalo ya —le dijo ella sin levantar la vista.

—Me gusta mirarte. A veces me dejas sin aliento.

—Sexo.

—¿Quieres más sexo de mí?

Eso llamó la atención de la joven, aunque no levantara la mirada.

—Mi francés no es lo bastante bueno para entender todo esto —murmuró—. Vas a tener que traducírmelo.

—_Ti amo_. Significa que te quiero.

Rukia se incorporó de golpe y estuvo a punto de tirar las copas.

—Eso es italiano —le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos—. No te burles de mí, Ichigo, o me voy sin más.

Pero no había signo alguno de burla en el rostro de Ichigo. Ni tampoco en el suspiro que contuvo al buscar algo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Puso algo sobre la mesa. Rukia bajó la vista y se quedó helada.

—Dime —prosiguió Ichigo—. ¿Qué parte de la nota te molestó tanto como para arrugarla y tirarla al suelo de la cocina?

Rukia sacudió la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No… sabía que la había tirado ahí.

—¿Esta parte? —le preguntó él como si no la hubiera oído—. ¿Fue esta parte la que le molestó porque creías que se trataba de una de mis órdenes soberbias en lugar de una petición? ¿O fue esta otra parte, _cara_? La parte donde fui lo bastante insensible como para señalar que iba a ser nuestra primera cita…

—No voy a jugar a este juego —dijo Rukia y se puso en pie.

Él también se levantó de la silla y la agarró de la muñeca para que no se fuera.

—_Ti amo._

—No.

Ichigo le apretó la mano.

—_Ti amo_. Lo repetiré hasta que me escuches.

—¿Vas a burlarle como hiciste en la cama?

Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera ahogarlas. El ruido de los cubiertos cesó.

—Traté de arreglar las cosas con esta nota —le dijo, mirándola fijamente—. Lo escribí en ella porque quería que supieras que lo decía en serio, pero tú lo interpretaste como una prueba más de mi arrogancia y mi retorcido sentido del humor.

—Eres el tipo más insensible del mundo —le dijo Rukia.

—_Ti amo_ —volvió a decir con voz profunda—. Me dices que soy demasiado viejo para ti y estoy de acuerdo, pero a pesar de todo te chantajeé, me casé contigo y quiero que siga siendo así.

—Yo tengo la misma edad que Orihime. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? —le preguntó Rukia, frunciendo el ceño.

La expresión el rostro de Ichigo cambió. Rukia sintió un tirón en el brazo y aterrizó sobre su pecho de hierro. Abrió los labios para protestar, pero entonces vio lo que se avecinaba y no tuvo tiempo de impedirlo. Los labios de Ichigo se fundieron con los suyos en un beso intenso y ardiente, capaz de seducir los rincones más recónditos de su boca de fresa hasta hacerla perder la razón.

Una oleada de suspiros se propagó entre los comensales. Aquellas personas estaban siendo espectadores fortuitos de una escena insólita. El gran Ichigo Kurosaki, besando con pasión a su esposa…

—Ésa es la diferencia —susurró él cuando por fin se separó.

Rukia sacudió la cabeza.

—Tú eres un oportunista, Ichigo. Si te lo permito, me lo robarás todo hasta que ya no quede nada de mí. ¡Fuiste muy cruel aquella noche! ¿Sabes? —le dio un puñetazo en el pecho—. Y lo hiciste deliberadamente. Crees que puedes arreglarlo todo con una simple nota.

Alguien murmuró algo y Rukia volvió la cabeza. Un mar de caras los miraba con atención. Se soltó de él y echó a correr sin mirar atrás.

Había llegado a la recepción del hotel cuando él la alcanzó y la tomó en brazos.

—Podrás volver a golpearme dentro de nada —le dijo mientras ella se resistía.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió al ascensor con Rukia en brazos.

Un valiente empleado del hotel trató de detenerlo.

—Es mi esposa —le dijo, como si eso lo cambiara todo—. ¡Tengo que hablar con ella! —gritó y entró en el ascensor.

La imagen que Rukia se llevó consigo al cerrarse las puertas fue la del restaurante. Todos los comensales estaban de pie y los miraban con curiosidad.

—¡Estarás satisfecho con el espectáculo que has montado! ¡Y ahora suéltame!

—No en esta vida —le dijo Ichigo—. Te niegas a escucharme. Eres incapaz de perdonar y estás llena de rencor. No te importan mis sentimientos. ¡Me amas pero no me amas!

Aquella contradicción hizo que Rukia dejara de luchar. Él le apoyó los pies en el suelo y la soltó lentamente. Las puertas se abrieron como si estuviera calculado y él la agarró de la muñeca al salir.

Introdujo la tárjela y abrió la puerta de la suite más palaciega que Rukia jamás había visto.

El pestillo encajó en su sitio y la puerta se cerró tras ellos. Ichigo la soltó y fue a servirse una copa. Fuera lo que fuera, se lo bebió de un trago y entonces se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Qué más quieres de mí?—le preguntó, abriendo los brazos—. Dejé marchar a Orihime y me casé contigo en cuanto pude. He arriesgado mi orgullo y mi reputación por ti. ¿Qué más necesitas para entender por qué lo hice?

A pesar de las vueltas que le daba la cabeza, Rukia hizo un esfuerzo por pensar con claridad. Él estaba tenso y molesto, a la defensiva.

Rukia gesticuló por pura impotencia. Dio un manotazo al aire y entonces se llevó la mano al corazón. Su corazón latía como un caballo desbocado.

—¿_Ti amo_? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Él contrajo el rostro y asintió con un gesto grave y serio.

—Desde la primera vez que le vi en Londres —admitió—. Me costó mucho aceptarlo. Al principio creía que era sólo porque me recordabas a mi abuela, pero aquel sentimiento no desapareció porque yo no quería perderlo. Mi destino ya estaba decidido. Yo estaba comprometido con Orihime…

—Y te acostabas con Orihime.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tengo treinta y cuatro años y nunca he guardado el celibato.

—Yo no pensaba lo contrario —le dijo Rukia con soberbia—. Es que no…

Se mordió los labios. Lo que había estado a punto de decir habría sonado estúpido, inmaduro y completamente injusto, pero nunca había pensado en él y en Orihime de esa manera, y tampoco sabía por qué le importaba tanto.

—Con Orihime era…

—No, por favor —dijo ella.

—No —Ichigo encogió los hombros y le dio la espalda—. No —dijo de nuevo y su expresión se volvió feroz—. Voy a decirlo porque creo que hay que decirlo. Orihime y yo estábamos comprometidos, así que teníamos intimidad. Estamos en el siglo XXI, _caras_, y la mayoría de las mujeres quieren tener relaciones antes del matrimonio. Pero esas relaciones terminaron cuando te conocí —admitió—. Supongo que eso la arrojó a los brazos de otros.

Al ver la expresión de horror de Rukia, Ichigo sonrió con cinismo.

—Nuestra decisión de casarnos no tenía nada que ver con el amor, _cara_. Orihime estaba diciendo la verdad cuando le dijo que estaba creando una dinastía. Ella tenía el apellido adecuado y era hermosa —hizo una pausa y las palabras se le atragantaron—. Pero yo cometí un gran error. Mi arrogancia me impidió buscar a la mujer adecuada porque creía que no necesitaba hacerlo. Orihime siempre había estado ahí. Me entregaron el futuro en una bandeja de plata y yo lo acepté sin cuestionarme nada. Pero entonces te conocí y me sentí demasiado atraído por ti como para seguir adelante como si nada. La forma en que me mirabas me fascinaba. Yo te observaba y me regodeaba en mi arrogancia, pensando que me lo merecía. Nunca me molesté en pensar por qué me gustaba tanto que me miraras así —sus ojos lanzaron destellos de fuego—. Tu cabello me fascina —susurró suavemente—. Me encanta su color. Me encanta que haga lo que le dé la gana, y que a ti no te importe. Me encanta tu figura femenina y tus suaves curvas, y te echo mucho de menos cuando no estás a mi lado en la cama. Hecho de menos dormir abrazado a ti, y despertarme con tus labios a un centímetro de los míos… ¿Quieres oír más?

Rukia asintió, embelesada por sus palabras.

—De acuerdo —dijo y respiró hondo—. Me odio a mí mismo por la forma en que te robé la inocencia. No puedo sacarme de la cabeza lo duro que fui contigo. No quiero volver a ver la mirada que tenías cuando Orihime te dijo que estaba embarazada de mí. Y odio la excusa barata que me has puesto antes. Ese vestido me deja ver tu hermosa figura y yo quiero verla. Quiero desearte aunque no me dejes tocarte nunca más. Y adoro… —su voz se volvió una caricia—. Cómo me miras ahora. Me haces pasar por esto porque crees que te lo mereces, pero también sabes que obtendrás lo que te mereces por ser… —dio un paso adelante—. Una mujer egoísta, que no perdona, y que sólo piensa en el sexo.

—Nosotros no practicamos el sexo, sino que hacemos el amor.

—Ah —el rostro de Ichigo se relajó por fin—. Entonces admites que hay una diferencia.

Le agarró un mechón de pelo y tiró hacia atrás, exponiendo su blanco cuello inmaculado.

—Violetas —le dijo—. Te mueres por arrancarme la ropa.

—Quiero un bebé —le dijo ella.

Los incandescentes ojos de Ichigo se oscurecieron y una descarga de adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo mientras le bajaba la cremallera del vestido.

Rukia empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa mientras él se la abría de un lirón. Un pectoral bronceado y firme apareció ante sus ojos. Debajo no había más que músculos de acero que se contraían y relajaban bajo sus dedos.

Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Ichigo la dejó desnudarle sin reclamar su boca tentadora. La pulsión sexual aumentaba el ritmo y la sangre corría por sus venas a mil por hora.

La camisa cayó al suelo y también el vestido. Rukia se quitó el sujetador y comenzó a desabrocharle la cremallera de los pantalones. Todavía no había contacto físico, pero el deseo se palpaba en el ambiente.

—Quítate los zapatos —le ordenó la joven, con labios temblorosos.

Mientras hacía lo que le había pedido, ella deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cuello y le metió la otra por dentro del pantalón.

—_Ti amo_ —le susurró al oído, de puntillas.

La fuerza de aquellas palabras se propagó como una onda expansiva a lo largo de su potencia masculina y Rukia pudo sentirlo en la mano.

—_Ti amo_ —volvió a susurrar sobre sus labios ardientes.

Entonces rodeó su miembro viril y lo atrajo hacia sí, buscando sus besos.

—Esto te va a salir muy caro —le dijo él al sentir un mordisco en el labio inferior.

—Una cosa más que te debo —Rukia suspiró con dramatismo—. Cinco millones y medio de besos, unos cuantos retoños Kurosaki y un mordisco de tus labios.

—Nunca podrás pagarme todo eso en esta vida —le dijo.

La tomó en brazos, fue al dormitorio y la acostó en una romántica cama con dosel.

—Pero puedes intentarlo —añadió mientras se quitaba el resto de la ropa y la ayudaba con la suya.

—¿Quieres que empiece ahora mismo? —le preguntó Rukia con inocencia fingida.

Sí —le dijo él en italiano al tiempo que entraba en el santuario de seda de su sexo—. Te lo apunto en la cuenta.

**Fin**

_Bueno hasta aquí, ha llegado a su final T_T jejeje van a tener muxos bebitos por q no hablaron de uno hablaron de varios, y al paso q van creo q hasta trillizos tendrán jajaja…_

_GRACIAS PRO EL APOYO EN ESTE FIC! LAS QUIERO! _

_Bueno existe unas historias q me gustaría adaptar pero primero kiero saber su opinión aquí les dejo un abrebocas y ustedes me dicen q tal, con cual empiezo…. ME AYUDAN!_

_**Una mujer herida **_

_Ichigo Kurosaki reconocía una bue na oportunidad en cuanto la veía y Rukia Kuchiki lo era sin duda una... incluso por cincuenta millones de libras._

_Pero en la noche de bodas, ella se negó a dormir con él acusándolo de mujeriego y mentiroso._

_Unos meses después, Ichigo deci dió que había llegado el momento de convertirse en verdaderos espo sos y cumplir los votos matrimonia les... empezando por el dormitorio._

_**El implacable Griego**_

_Bajo las órdenes de Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia no tuvo más remedio que hacerse pasar por su futura esposa. El poderoso magnate la bañaría de joyas y lencería fina… pero ella se lo pagaría en especie._

_Por mucho que admirara su cuerpo, Ichigo creía que Rukia no era más que una ambiciosa caza fortunas. Pero entonces descubrió algo que desmontó todas sus arrogantes teorías: Rukia había llegado virgen a su cama._

**Gracias a: **darisu-chan , Orihime Cifer'Inoe , hoshi-no-hi , Aiko Li , lisannette-chan , Nany Kuchiki , Rinmy Uchiha , Noriko X , Clan Yuki , Kakiyu , ichirukixevere22, Gumita Cleon , por sus review, apoyo y demás.

Pd. Sorry por el error del cap pasado, de hacer otra adaptación tratare de no cometer errores, aunq saben q aveces pasan pequeños detalles ejejeje.

Gracias por el apoyo en esta historia propiedad de MICHELLE REID.

**YECKIE! **


End file.
